Abrir puertas y ventanas
by BellaRukia
Summary: Ginrei Kuchiki ha fallecido. Este deceso traerá sorpresas inesperadas a sus dos únicos familiares, donde agudos duelos sentimentales los enfrentarán en incómodas y difíciles situaciones, y donde sobre todo una extraña relación de amor nacerá entre los dos. *BYARUKI*
1. Chapter 1

_Hola gente linda, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien :)_

_Estoy un poco nerviosa al publicar esta historia. Es un ByaRuki, mi pareja favorita de Bleach. Conozco que no hay muchos adeptos a esta tendencia en el fandom hispano, por este motivo durante mucho tiempo descarté la idea de hacer un fic extenso referido a la pareja. Sin embargo hace un tiempito largo venía con ganas de escribir un ByaRuki y decidí librarme de esas ataduras canónicas que me hacían un poco infeliz D: Qué de pavadas que digo._

_Bueno, esto me aterra un poco porque como es mi pareja favorita temo ensuciarla con lo que pueda llegar a escribir. No obstante, decidí aferrarme a lo que me gusta y acá estoy, publicando algo que me gusta :D Por el momento el fic va a tener alrededor de 6 capítulos, posiblemente sean más, esto depende de la recepción ñ.ñ_

_Ojalá les guste._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Los sucesos procedentes al fallecimiento de Ginrei Kuchiki transformaron de manera radical la vida de sus herederos: Byakuya y Rukia. El luto fue prolongado, sólo después del cuarto mes pasado el funeral, Byakuya volvió a vestirse de otro color que no fuera el negro dentro de su casa, y Rukia se animó a escuchar algo de música con la amena intención de sacar a Byakuya de sus tristes cabales. No veía sus lágrimas, pero las sentía, y la aflicción de su hermano le dolía en el alma. El vínculo entre Rukia y Ginrei era solamente Byakuya, la relación que el anciano y la joven guardaban no era más que protocolar. A pesar de convivir bajo el mismo techo, la hosquedad y la indiferencia entre los dos se debían justamente a la inmensa distancia entre sus edades. También Ginrei era renegado, tenía sus mañas y sus berrinches, y Rukia no tenía la culpa de haber conocido al viejo en la edad a la que los viejos sólo quieren estar solos y leer. Rukia lo comprendió desde el primer día y estaba segurísima de que atinar un lazo confidencial con el abuelo de Byakuya sería mal interpretado ante las maneras aristocráticas y burguesas del anciano Kuchiki. Decidió respetar su aislamiento y ser locuaz sólo cuando alguna situación lo ameritara.

—Tú no eres ninguna tonta, te estás volviendo más fuerte de lo que aparentas —fue lo último que Ginrei le dijo a Rukia antes de morir, dos días antes de que Byakuya lo encontrase perpetuamente dormido en la silla mecedora de la galería.

El anciano Ginrei no era para Rukia alguien de fácil acceso, aun habiendo compartido el hogar durante tantos años no se conocieron debidamente. Sin embargo Rukia aprendió a quererlo, con su silencio y su abstracción, con sus tés solitarios y sus siestas, y con sus esporádicos e imprevisibles comentarios que la anonadaban cada tantos meses.

"¿Y a este viejo qué le picó?", pensó en voz alta una vez. Rukia estaba en la sala de estar releyendo los reportes que debía presentar en su División al día siguiente, cuando Ginrei pasó caminando del otro lado del _fusuma_, murmurando algo acerca de las propiedades del _Shakonmaku_ y la incongruencia de cierto artículo comprendido en el periódico del _Seireitei_. En ese momento Byakuya se adentraba en la misma sala y la escuchó, la miró extrañado. Las palabras de su hermana hacia el noble anciano lo tomaron por sorpresa, sin embargo sonrió levemente, con disimulo, y siguió su camino hacia la sala continua, mientras Rukia lo veía pasar frente a sus ojos con la cara enrojecida.

"¿Nii-sama… me habrá escuchado?" Se preguntó hacia sus adentros mientras observaba la sombra de Byakuya desvaneciéndose en el _fusuma_. Y lo último que recordaba de esa ocasión era el enorme esfuerzo que hizo por volver a concentrarse en los reportes.

La incipiente ausencia de Ginrei resultó imperdonable para el joven Byakuya durante los primeros cuatro meses. Genrei era la persona más cercana al Capitán de la Sexta División, pues fue quien lo crió, lo instruyó, lo entrenó y le dio todo lo que Byakuya era como persona y como hombre; todo lo que formaba parte de Byakuya se debía a nadie más que Ginrei Kuchiki. Byakuya siempre pensaba que en algunos momentos de su vida le hubiera gustado llamarlo "padre", porque muchas veces lo sintió así. Cuando se enamoró de Hisana y anheló hacerla su esposa, fueron las sabias palabras de su abuelo las que lo alentaron a tomar sus justificadas decisiones. Al mismo tiempo, cuando Hisana murió, volvió a ser Ginrei quién lo acompañó, lo abrazó y lo escuchó llorar durante largas y somnolientas noches, tratando de hacerle entender que la vida era así y que no esperara que sucediera un milagro porque éstos no existían, que debía hacerse fuerte y enfrentar la realidad, que los lamentos sólo servirían para prolongar el duelo. A Byakuya le costó superar la muerte de su querida esposa, aunque con Ginrei a su lado la tristeza se apacentaba con cierta facilidad, poco a poco volvió a ver luz en su vida y tan pronto como se compuso del deceso de Hisana, emprendió la búsqueda de la hermana menor de ésta. Y ahí estuvo su abuelo, como siempre adlátere, y en varias ocasiones Ginrei le previno: "Yo sé lo que sientes, pero no lo permitas. Tu padre fue un gran hombre y yo le estoy haciendo un favor." Realmente lo sentía un padre, pero después de haberlo escuchado durante tantos años en su adolescencia, Byakuya entendió que los correctos nominalismos comprendían una forma de nobleza, realidad a la que debía respetar sin ningún tipo de claudicación, así que resignó sus sentimentalismos y sensibilidades justo en el momento en que se convirtió en el hosco e impenetrable Byakuya Kuchiki, en el Capitán de la Sexta División.

La hora de la cena era la más sufrida, porque el centro de la mesa permaneció desocupado durante muchas semanas y ésta era la parte más difícil para Byakuya. A Rukia esto la incomodaba bastante, si bien entendía que su hermano estaba atravesando un momento difícil en su vida, ella quería que él lo superase de una vez; entendía el dolor pero no soportaba cuando las personas se aferraban a éste para siempre, no debía ser así. Ella sólo lo comprendió cuando después de vencer al Espada pudo superar la muerte de Kaien, rectificándose a sí misma y reordenando sus vindicaciones. No obstante, la situación la atenuaba. La mayoría de las veces terminaba sin comer porque la tristeza de Byakuya, si bien era augusta y simulada, la apenaba tanto que le quitaba el hambre. Un día Rukia le dijo:

—Nii-sama… Creo que tú deberías sentarte en el centro de la mesa de ahora en adelante.

Byakuya masticó y tragó la porción de _teriyaki,_ y tras algunos minutos de silencio respondió:

—Sí. Tienes razón.

Entonces, y sin querer, Rukia lo fue sacando a flote, con suavidad en las palabras y con diligencia en el trato. Las cenas continuaban rozando la herida, pero ésta herida fue cicatrizando virtuosamente cada vez que Rukia estaba cerca y lo contenía, aunque la contención sólo acarrease las cortas caminatas en el _Seireitei_, las menguadas y pobres conversaciones durante el desayuno y los genuinos esfuerzos de Rukia por distraerlo durante la cena, para que Byakuya dejara de ensimismarse un poco y se acordara de que debía seguir viviendo.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo Byakuya regresó a la normalidad. Dormía ligero, comía las cuatro comidas del día, caminaba lo que tenía que caminar, repasaba lo que tenía que repasar, pregonaba los discursos que debía pregonar, vivía lo que tenía que vivir, Ginrei Kuchiki no estaba más y como por arte de magia Byakuya exhaló su luto y la tranquilidad retornó a él. Una mañana diáfana el fantasma de Genrei abandonó el cuerpo de Byakuya cuando éste despertó, y ese día todos en la Sexta División festejaron el evidente cambio en el semblante de su Capitán. Aunque el rostro de Byakuya siempre estaba serio, aquellos subordinados que lo conocían bien eran los primeros en darse cuenta cuando éste cambiaba de ánimos o de humor. Todos lo notaron al verlo llegar a las oficinas.

—¡Capitán! Tenga usted un buen día —saludó el Teniente de la División susodicha haciendo una honrada y feliz reverencia.

—¡Tenga usted un buen día Capitán! —repitieron al unísono los demás oficiales.

Finalmente Byakuya, al llegar a la entrada de su oficina, se volvió hacia sus oficiales y asintió honradamente.

—Igualmente ustedes —dijo, escondiendo muy bien la pequeña emoción que en algún segundo sintió.

Ya sentado ante el escritorio y revisando los legajos y compendios en los que tendría que trabajar ese día, Byakuya espetó:

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas quedarte metida ahí dentro?

Entonces Rukia salió de uno de los armarios, un poco despeinada, bastante sonrojada (porque sabía lo torpe que se veía en esa circunstancia) y en seguida se explicó:

—¡Nii-sama! ¡No creí que fueras a venir temprano hoy! Estaba preparando una sorpresa cuando sentí tu _reiatsu_ dirigiéndose aquí y lo único que se me ocurrió fue esconderme en el armario, estaba pensando en cómo explicártelo pero tampoco sabía cómo te lo tomarías, así que esperaría a que te fueras para salir y-

—Rukia —el interpelado la interrumpió. Rukia se silenció y entonces Byakuya prosiguió—: No debes perder el tiempo aquí. Debes ir a trabajar, eres Teniente.

Rukia lo observó, con las manos escondidas detrás, y respondió:

—El Capitán Ukitake me autorizó… Nii-sama…

Rukia balbuceó y entonces Byakuya le prestó atención. Por detrás de ella asomaba una hoja de papel grande, de colores profusos. Rukia se acercó a su escritorio y se lo mostró: era un dibujo.

—Es para ti —le dijo, con mucha dulzura y con un suave arrebol en sus mejillas.

_"¡El capitán Kuchiki Byakuya es el mejor!"_ Era el eslogan garabateado sobre una pintoresca representación del Conejo Chappy y el Embajador Alga dibujados en la entrada de la Sexta División. Byakuya no lo pudo evitar, esbozó una humilde sonrisa acompañada de una reprimida risita.

—Rukia… —retorció, contento .

Rukia dejó el regalo sobre el escritorio de su hermano y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Hasta luego Nii-sama —saludó sonriendo.

—Sí. Gracias Rukia —contestó él al fin, tras haberse conmovido.

Tras aquella cordialidad la puerta se cerró y Byakuya contempló el dibujo de su hermana durante algunos minutos. Fue una sorpresa, realmente, y más que eso, fue un acto conmovedor. De repente se halló confundido y extraviado, la ternura de Rukia lo estremeció raramente, conduciéndolo a la necesidad de reubicar sus emociones. Porque desconociendo la naturaleza de esa sensación fraternalmente abrasadora, presentía que no debía concebirla, ni siquiera meditar sobre ella. Guardó el dibujo en el tercer cajón de su escritorio y retomó sus tareas.

Fue así como, día tras día, la relación entre ambos fue mutando.

* * *

_Olvidé aclarar que el título del fic pertenece a una película argentina. Si quieren googléen ;)_

_Habrán notado que no hay mucha mención amorosa en este capítulo, pero si saben esperar les garantizo mucha pero mucha pasión en los próximos 3 3_

_Sepan disculpar los posibles fallos. Los comentarios son bien recibidos, gracias por leer n.n_

_Natali._


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! __ Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron su review y me animaron a seguir esta historia. De verdad, agradezco todas sus palabras y he decido extender el fic, serán alrededor de diez capítulos, creo que más, no sé calcular bien xD pero por ahí va a andar el número de entregas._

_Este capítulo es más larguito que el anterior y sinceramente me costó un poco escribirlo. He incluido muchas menciones sobre la cultura japonesa, abajo están las referencias de algunos elementos que juzgué menos familiares._

_Quiero aclarar que este fanfiction no se limitará a enfatizarse en el lemmon, si éste tarda en aparecer será porque de momento me parece más importante delinear la relación entre Byakuya y Rukia antes que la unión sexual, por Dios, esta pareja tiene tanto para explotar que me sentiría mal si meto el lemmon de entrada D: Ya están avisados (?_

_Ah, ¡otra cosa! Si paso muchos días sin actualizar es porque estoy trabajando rigurosamente en este fic. Escribir un ByaRuki largo es más que un desafío para mí; como es mi pareja preferida de Bleach hace años, tiene un gran valor sentimental, por esta razón quiero concebir esta historia con respeto y decidí tomarme el tiempo que necesite para hacerla bien. Obviamente no me gustaría demorar las actualizaciones pero ni yo sé qué intervalo de tiempo habrá entre un capítulo y otro u.u Porfi, ¡sean pacientes!_

_Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

El ajetreo en la Decimotercera División era rutina, los escándalos protagonizados por Sentarô Kotsubaki y Kiyone Kotetsu eran la causa. El capitán de la susodicha División era paciente y tolerante sobremanera; resultaba increíble que tras largas diatribas e interminables riñas entre estos dos oficiales, Jûshirô Ukitake rondara las oficinas del escuadrón con lozana sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Era realmente increíble, sobre todo porque aquellos oficiales que debían lidiar todos los días del año con los tempestuosos Sentarô y Kiyone regresaban a sus casas cada tarde con sopor y jaqueca. En más de una ocasión el capitán recibió solicitudes de cambio de División, pero tamaña era la resignación de Jûshirô con sus dos terceros al mando que los inútiles intentos, después de largos años de subordinación, por cerrarles la boca había resultado inútil, y como consecuencia el resto de los oficiales debieron aprender a ser tolerantes, e incluso respetuosos con las criaturas detestadas.

Rukia era la única a la que éstos dos compadecían. Como Sentarô y Kiyone fueron de las pocas personas que la habían recibido amablemente en la División cuando la joven shinigami se integró, éstos mantenían una estrecha relación con ella. Por si acaso, cuando a Rukia la nombraron Teniente los dos oficiales del tercer puesto compitieron por ver quién de los dos lograría tomar las mejores fotos de la noble Kuchiki en el día de su nombramiento, en beneficio de la apuesta monetaria hecha entre ambos y en detrimento de aquellas personas que estaban cerca de ellos dos, pues el griterío no dejaba oír el cortejo. Sin embargo (y curiosamente), una de las fotos tomadas por Sentarô había sido entregada a la familia Kuchiki. En ésta Rukia sonreía junto a un sereno Byakuya. Esa linda imagen había sido colgada en un refinado cuadro en la pared de la oficina del capitán de la Sexta División, junto a otros retratos familiares.

Terminadas las tareas de aquel día, Rukia había proferido su discurso y entregado su reporte al capitán Ukitake y éste, que recibió la planilla con senda armonía, le pidió a Rukia que tomase asiento. La joven se sentó y mientras el capitán leía cuidadosamente el informe, le comentaba a Rukia sobre lo apenado que se sentía por la situación de Byakuya.

—Sabes, Ginrei era muy noble. Claro que era noble en el sentido humano de la palabra…

—Ya lo creo.

—Byakuya me recuerda mucho a él.

Rukia sonrió y la imagen de Byakuya asaltó sus pensamientos. Siempre que pensaba en él la envolvía un aura de respeto y admiración pero misteriosamente, cuando sus pensamientos acerca de Byakuya se enredaban con otras sensaciones que la atosigaban paralelamente, la imagen de Byakuya se distorsionaba en su mente; de repente lo mezclaba con otras ideas sentimentales, y sin querer lo perdía en sus abismos impenetrables costándole mucho recuperarlo sin que su recuerdo volviera cargado de extrañas emociones. En esos breves momentos de confusión, sus mejillas se coloreaban frenéticamente y ya Rukia no tenía control sobre su temperamento.

—Kuchiki, tendrás que custodiar la ciudad Karakura durante algunos días —Jûshirô la sustrajo de sus pensamientos—. Ya recibí la orden del Capitán Comandante, el _Senkaimon_ se abrirá dentro de una semana. Seguramente debas quedarte alrededor de diez días.

—Sí —Rukia aceptó la misión.

—El reporte está bien —aprobó el capitán con una amable sonrisa —. Ya puedes volver a casa Kuchiki.

—Sí —respondió la teniente al ponerse de pie —. Buenas tardes capitán.

Rukia salió entonces del edificio y se perdió en alguno de los pasillos laberínticos del _Seireitei._

...

En la mansión Kuchiki reinaba el silencio. La misma tarde que Rukia había recibido la notificación de ser enviada al mundo de los vivos, Byakuya no podía erradicar de su cabeza un pensamiento que era aterrador: su hermana. Se había metido en el jacuzzi con la intención de dejar de pensar en todo lo que tuviera lugar en su mente y aislarse por un rato de la realidad, pero ni siquiera el más tranquilo y calmado baño le ayudó.

Como todos los recintos de la casa tenían la efusión aromática del sándalo, el crisantemo o la peonía, todo aquel que entraba allí sentía comodidad y bienestar; incluso en las habitaciones de Rukia y de Byakuya se encendían inciensos para relajar los distintos ejercicios y rituales espirituales que ambos realizaban con sus _zanpakutô_. Y fue justamente el olor a sándalo desprendido del _fusuma_, de los biombos y del _tatami_, entre otros muebles de la casa, lo que agudizó más el pensamiento de Byakuya, porque fue Rukia quien había escogido aromar toda la casa con esencia de sándalo durante los últimos cuatro meses. Byakuya prefería los inciensos de peonía o de cerezo en flor, pero ante tanta abstracción y conmoción luctuosa se había acostumbrado al nuevo perfume del hogar.

Entonces esa tarde, mientras hundido en las cálidas aguas de la tina y sumido en sus tibios e indescifrables pensamientos recordaba el gesto de Rukia, uno de los sirvientes de la casa lo apercibió desde el pasillo externo al cuarto de baño.

—Byakuya-sama, ha recibido una correspondencia.

Byakuya trató de adivinar el remitente pero en vano lucubró su identidad.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó desde el cuarto de baño.

La voz alejada y difusa del sirviente le respondió:

—Es de la Academia de Danza.

Byakuya recordó que Rukia había representado una pieza de _mai_(1) en uno de los festivales anuales_._ Entendió.

—Ya veo. Gracias.

El sirviente se retiró y Byakuya rememoró a Rukia representando la sutil y clásica danza que una vez había representado Hisana en el festival de _bunyô_(2) más importante de la clase noble. El recuerdo de Hisana y la imagen de Rukia lo distraían, inconscientemente trataba de compararlas pero aterrado por la conclusión que bosquejó en ese mero instante en que ambas jóvenes ocuparon sus pensamientos, hundió su cabeza en el agua. No había comparaciones entre Rukia y Hisana.

...

Las tardes soleadas deparaban una vista agradable en el _Rukongai_. El Inuzuri, desahuciado y abatido como todos los tiempos, escondía en una colina retirada del pueblo un árbol de alcanfor que recordaba los mejores momentos de la niñez de Rukia y Renji. La tarde fehaciente Rukia y Renji salieron del _Seireitei_ y visitaron el Inuzuri para rememorar los viejos aires que hace cuarenta y tantos años atrás habían rezagado. Renji puso el _sake_, Rukia puso las _donuts_ y el resto del encuentro fue simplemente azaroso.

—Es bueno venir aquí de vez en cuando —Renji susurró.

—Sí, es nostálgico. ¿Verdad?

—Claro, tú siempre andabas colgándote de los árboles, parecías un mono.

Lógicamente Renji recibió un perspicaz coscorrón. Era un muchacho de comentarios desairados pero su genio no guardaba malicia. Si se lo conocía bien se descubría que era una persona agradable, buen confidente, respetable camarada e incluso mejor amigo. El lugar que Renji ocupaba en el corazón de Rukia era de carácter familiar, sin embargo este recodo del corazón de la muchacha no era el mismo que albergaba a Byakuya. Muchas veces Rukia terminaba atolondrada por no saber definir con qué tipo de afecto envolvía a su hermano; es que no era precisamente su hermano, y esa imprecisión tan aguda y molesta la sobresaltaba cotidianamente. Rukia tenía la seguridad de que Renji era un hermano más para ella, y la afinidad existente entre los dos era en demasía superior a la afinidad procurada con Byakuya, de modo que la imagen de Byakuya insertada en el concepto de familia terminaba siendo algo que desacordaba grandemente con la definición que la muchacha había conocido de esa palabra. El apellido compartido comprobaba el parentesco y lo revelaba, no obstante la distante relación entre estos dos lo cuestionaba. Y en esas meras y obsoletas abstracciones, Rukia se veía obligada a cambiar la dirección de sus pensamientos y aquello, a veces, no llegaba a buen puerto porque, entonces y verbigracia, encontró la caja de _donuts_ vacía y a Renji felizmente rechoncho y recostado sobre el césped.

—¡Idiota! ¡Apenas comí dos! —Rukia se quejó enfurruñada.

—Bah, como si fueras a querer más. Una hormiga se llena antes que tú —le respondió Renji con tono burlesco.

Pero por más de que Rukia se enfadara por esas bellaquerías de Renji, el enojo duraba sólo unos pocos minutos y además, las palabras de Renji eran ciertas. Era trivial enfadarse cuando realmente ella ya no tenía hambre. Además era jueves y el jueves era el día de la semana que Byakuya cocinaba personalmente (costumbre que ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia Kuchiki), y cuando Rukia se percató de aquello se relajó porque _"nii-sama cocina los jueves, mi estómago debe estar en perfecto estado para degustar las especialidades de nii-sama"_ y mientras pensaba las estrellitas aparecían en sus ojos.

—¿Y ahora qué con el Capitán? —indagó Renji, adivinando el porqué del fulgor en su mirada.

—Hoy es el día que nii-sama prepara la cena, ¡todo debe ser perfecto! ¡Vamos Renji, tengo cosas que hacer!

Rukia se levantó y echó a correr seguida por Renji. Era la efusión que el muchacho esperaba de su amiga, pero aun conociéndola como la conocía nadie, Renji no lograba comprender la exagerada devoción que nacía en Rukia cada vez que hablaba de su hermano. Dudó, por un segundo, de la emoción de ella, como dudó también las veces anteriores, y como volvería a dudar las veces siguientes hasta que su inquietud ajena fuese algún día esclarecida.

Las figuras de Rukia y Renji corriendo por las calles del Inuzuri fueron tragadas por el ocaso.

...

En tanto que el reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche y los empleados de la mansión Kuchiki terminaban de recoger los platos después de la cena, en la que Byakuya se había lucido con un guarnecido plato de _sashimi_, una lenta y apacible lluvia se desprendió al otro lado de la ventana. En seguida el olor a tierra húmeda se coló por las rendijas de la casa y una suave oleada de melancolía caía junto a las gotas de agua. Byakuya recordó a Ginrei y durante largos minutos su mirada quedó suspendida en el exterior de la ventana, donde visualizaba el puentecito del jardín alzado sobre el estanque de los peces _koi_ por el que a Ginrei tanto le gustaba andar. Había muchos momentos por rememorar y los rememoraba con distancia, procurando que la herida no vuelva a arder. Rukia ya lo veía venir; otra sobremesa colmada de silencio y ausencias. No soportaba esos desencuentros, había esperado todo el día que llegara la hora de la cena para verlo hacer algo que a él le gustaba. Muchas noches terminaba arrepintiéndose de no osarse a manifestar sus reprimidos exacerbamientos y exigirle a su hermano que vuelva a ser feliz, aunque tampoco sabía cuáles serían las palabras apropiadas para exponerse sin herirlo y sin echar todo a perder. Rukia miraba a Byakuya a los ojos, buscándolo más allá del rostro, del apellido y de los formalismos, y misteriosamente éste le devolvió la mirada. La joven se sobresaltó e inmediatamente arrojó la mirada sobre sus manos —que apretaban el kimono con nervios— y sintió vergüenza.

—He recibido una carta hoy. Es de la Academia de Danza —explicó Byakuya con calma—. Los directivos quieren que te presentes en el próximo festival.

—¿De verdad? —Rukia olvidó toda la perturbación anterior, la noticia de Byakuya la sorprendió.

—Sí. Será dentro de tres días. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? —le preguntó con sorna.

—Es extraño que avisen con tan poco tiempo de antelación —retorció Rukia.

—Una de las bailarinas renunció.

Rukia meditó durante algunos minutos. No esperaba tener que bailar en lo sucesivo, en efecto no había vuelto a practicar desde su presentación en el Festival de Año Nuevo de hace tres años atrás. La danza no era una actividad que la apasionara; si bien creía que aquella disciplina era la parte más exótica e impersonal de sus obligaciones como noble, no la eximía de poseer cierto interés. El kimono y el abanico aplazaron toda dubitación y preocupación anterior, Rukia tuvo una agradable intuición. No lo dudó.

—Claro que lo haré —afirmó aventuradamente—. Soy miembro de la noble casa Kuchiki. Proseguir en mis obligaciones como parte del Gotei 13 y como Teniente de la Decimotercera División, como así cumplir con mis deberes éticos y clasistas como parte de este prestigioso clan que me ha acogido, son mi trabajo y trabajaré duro en ello —la joven espetó con firme determinación.

Byakuya dudó que las anteriores palabras fuesen las de Rukia.

—Confía en mí, nii-sama.

La miró maravillado, bruscamente sus ánimos fueron levantados por la rotunda declaración de la joven, cuya esencia no cesaba de emanar confianza y armonía. Tales atributos volcaban una inquietante —y sibilina— alegría sobre él. Por momentos las gentilezas de Rukia parecían vanas e incluso peyorativas, porque aunque lograban extraer a Byakuya de sus recónditas meditaciones, éstas lo sumergían en meditaciones más extranjeras y abismales; como en un mar donde toda Rukia lo hundía y lo mareaba haciendo que nunca, pero nunca, esas aguas turbias y cálidas arreciaran. El hombre contempló la sonrisa amable de la joven.

—Muchas gracias por la comida, nii-sama —la muchacha escueta se reverenció ante él y se retiró a sus aposentos.

Byakuya asintió y después de un breve momento en que, solitario y silencioso, se quedó pensando en lo agradable que había sido oír la determinación de su hermana adoptiva, abandonó el comedor, no sin antes encender el último incienso del día, el cual había de sofocar el olor de la tierra mojada proveniente del jardín durante las horas consecuentes de la noche.

La mañana que Rukia se presentó en el Festival Anual de _Buyô_ era excesivamente floral: los pétalos de cerezos en flor decoraban hasta el más precario paisaje, también esa mañana Renji había amanecido con resfrío.

Desafortunadamente su peste afectó a muchos oficiales del escuadrón, así que no todos los oficiales de la Sexta División —que habían sido invitados por el Capitán Byakuya Kuchiki a la presentación de su hermana en el acto artístico— pudieron asistir al evento. Esto desagradó un poco al capitán, ya que se trataba de una conmemorable actuación prevaleciente en su familia y era generacional que los miembros del cuartel subordinado asistieran a las presentaciones, pero entendía demasiado bien la estupidez de su teniente como para corroborar que su impertinencia no era más que un infortunio. Renji se había visto obligado a emitir disculpas a Byakuya porque era consciente de que su capitán no estaba en condiciones —ni le sobraba paciencia— de tolerar errores, mucho menos ese día. Pero por otro lado no era tan idiota como sabía que Byakuya lo creía. Un resfrío no era una indisposición adrede, ni menos irrevertible (de momento), así que en cuanto se cercioró de que el capitán no andaba en derredor, verbalizó su verdadera opinión sin escrúpulos. Con todo, no era el momento de quejarse; suficiente tenía con que Byakuya le había permitido ser el único oficial resfriado que visite a su hermana.

Rukia se había tomado el día para ultimar detalles y repasar las coreografías. El kimono que usó aquel día era naturalmente hermoso y de una textura finísima. Los atuendos que vestía la teniente Kuchiki eran envidiados por muchas oficiales del _Seireitei_; éstos eran confeccionados con las mejores telas y eran hechos especialmente para ella por la firma más importante de la clase noble, la misma que en varias ocasiones tuvo el honor de vestir a Senjumaru Shutara y la misma que hace una centuria atrás vistió a la notable ex-Capitana de la Segunda División Yoruichi Shihôin.

Se decía que estos kimonos estaban embrujados con alguna poción de amor: los mitos del _Rukongai_ murmuraban que cualquier hombre que mirase a una mujer ceñida de esos kimonos (muchos también creían que eran invenciones divinas) se enamoraba perdidamente de ella, sin importar el vínculo que tuviera con ésta.

—La plebe no es menos capaz de fabular historias incoherentes —sintetizó Byakuya la primera vez que oyó aquella _barbaridad_. Fue Rukia quien le leyó el artículo del periódico del _Seireitei_ publicado por la Asociación de Mujeres _Shinigamis_.

—¡Nii-sama, pues a mí me parece muy tierno! —opinó Rukia esa vez, sin notar la mirada incrédula que Byakuya le había dirigido mientras ella seguía leyendo el artículo.

Los sentimientos encontrados en la meticulosa y solemne danza eran para Rukia de naturaleza abrasadora. A decir verdad, practicar una coreografía no le producía adrenalina, más bien responsabilidad y compromiso, aunque lo que encontraba más gustoso en aquella disciplina era el lazo invisible que descubrió uniéndola a Hisana. Como en una especie de alegoría y paralelismo, se miraba al espejo e intentaba encontrar en su rostro algún rasgo que la hiciera desconocerse para poder imaginar que ese rasgo, o esa mirada, o ese movimiento, o esa postura, o ese gesto, o esa inmutación o alteración, pertenecían a su hermana. Rukia sentía que en el arte del _buyô_ existía una misteriosa conexión, intangible y cómplice, con la hermana que no conoció; cada vez que deslizaba un pie la imaginaba, cuando sacudía el abanico creía verla, al extender el brazo la conocía un poco, y al elevar una pierna persistía en la búsqueda sideral que la conducía armoniosamente a la perfecta composición y coordinación de la pieza. Por un momento se sintió candente. Escasas veces en la vida había considerado que una actitud suya denotara sensualidad. Pero estaba tan ensimismada con la transición de su imagen y la de Hisana, imaginada, frente al espejo que no pudo evitar sentirse y presumirse encantadora. Se miraba a ella misma con destello en los ojos violáceos y entonces, tras haberse emocionado con sus propias conjeturas y elucidaciones, fue acosada por una intrépida pregunta:

"_¿Acaso nii-sama me encontrará sensual?"_

Curiosamente pronunció el escote formado por el kimono y empezó a hacer caras socarronas y coquetas mientras miraba su reflejo, hasta que pareció darse cuenta de su ridiculez y arremetió verbalmente contra ella misma. De vez en cuando le molestaba tener que esforzarse para evadir los desvíos imaginarios a los que se sometía al pensar en Byakuya, pero por más que tratase con todas sus fuerzas supurar esos delirios infecciosos que le picaban y escocían en la moral, Rukia sabía muy bien que esos delirios, existentes solamente en su cabeza de pajaritos, eran innatos e irretractables. No podía deshacerse de ellos.

La hora pactada para danzar llegó y Rukia se entregó a la pieza de _mai_ con toda su integridad y con todas las ganas de contentar a su hermano. La audición observaba contemplativa los pasos y movimientos de la joven hermosa trazados con sutileza. Allí estaban Byakuya y Renji, Jûshiro junto a Kiyone y Sentarô, y algunas tenientes del Gotei 13.

—¡Qué hembra! —fue lo primero que expresó Rangiku cuando la coreografía de Rukia comenzó a volverse vertiginosa y sugerente.

La música, esa exquisita melodía oriental cargada de historias y significados en cada acorde, invadió por completo el gran salón de la Academia. Los primeros golpes de tambor dieron inicio la danza.

El abanico se comportaba como la _zanpakutô_: Sode No Shirayuki era una espada de tipo hielo-nieve que comúnmente era percibida por su delicada belleza. Cuando Rukia tuvo que estudiar los principios del _bunyô_ aprendió que el _osensu_(3) debía significar un objeto con el que ella interactuase durante el baile; una de las interpretaciones más comunes era la de su uso como espada, por lo tanto tomó esa metáfora y la pulió con escrutinio hasta transformarla en su especialidad. Rukia era la maestra de Sode No Shirayuki, era diestra en el _mai_; la espada era sometida a cada uno de sus movimientos suaves y pronunciados, el resoplido de la flauta de bambú estimulaba el espíritu de su _zanpakutô_; oía la voz de Sode No Shirayuki en cada arpegio de la _shamisen_(4), y ésta, conjurada con los golpes armónicos de los tambores, inventaban un lenguaje intramusical, uno que sólo Rukia sabía interpretar y reproducir mediante las formas y las coreografías. Aquel cuerpo femenino y menguado se balanceaba de lado a lado sobre el escenario jugando y peleando con el caprichoso abanico; amando la espada y guerreando contra ella; entregándose cándidamente al asombro del público impactado; mezquinando la gélida y nívea satisfacción de la danza que era sola e íntimamente suya. La protagonista dio la última estocada dando fin a la pieza, al ritmo que las cuerdas de la _shamisen_ cesaban de sonar, una por una, ante la majestuosidad de la espada blanca.

Los apausos del público fueron estruendosos. Las oficiales Matsumoto, Ise y las dos Kotetsu se azoraban de admiración. Renji no supo apreciar la calidad metafísica del baile y Byakuya, taciturnamente y secretamente, desbordaba de encanto.

* * *

_(1) En la danza clásica japonesa, mai es un baile de movimientos lentos y solemnes._

_(2) La palabra bunyô refiere la "danza clásica japonesa"._

_(3) Abanico japonés._

_(4) Guitarra japonesa._

_¡Lo olvidé! KuchikiISAN aún no puse celoso a Byakuya porque todavía no tiene motivos para estarlo :/ pero te aseguro que muy pronto lo va a estar._

_Pido disculpas por los posibles fallos, éstos no me dejan en paz : _

_Gracias por leer, se agradecen comentarios n.n_

_Natali._


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola! Acá está el capítulo 3 n.n_

_Gracias a todos los que dejaron su review y que apoyan esta historia, valoro mucho sus palabras._

_Quiero advertir que es posible que haya algo de OOC con Byakuya, me cuesta un poco llegar a él pero hago lo mejor que puedo y creo que por ahora no voy tan mal. Confío en que sabrán discriminar si hay OOC y me lo harán saber._

_Abajo están las referencias y sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo. Ojalá les guste._

_**Disclaimer: **__Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

La mañana que Ichigo Kurosaki recibió la notificación de la próxima custodia de la Teniente Rukia Kuchiki en la ciudad Karakura, el Instituto de Enseñanza Superior al que él asistía dictó un examen de Matemática a los alumnos del último año. Logaritmos y funciones exponenciales saturaban la cabeza de Ichigo, que camino a la escuela repasaba mentalmente las fórmulas y los procedimientos propios de la materia. Kisuke Urahara interrumpió la concentración del joven al acercarse a él en una de las diáfanas calles del barrio y le comunicó que el _Senkaimon_ se abriría al día siguiente para expedir a la teniente de la Decimotercera División. Además, le sugirió que asistiera a su recepción porque el número de Hollows que merodeaban la ciudad era en los últimos días acreciente.

—No es que Kuchiki-san no sea capaz de hacerse cargo de los Hollows ella sola —masculló Kisuke con su tono socarrón— pero verás, después de lo sucedido con el _hôgyôku_ a los Gillians les encanta visitarnos con frecuencia…

—Eso es cierto… —convino Ichigo.

—Nunca está demás colaborar, además estoy seguro de que te gustará volver a ver a Kuchiki-san —Urahara refirió mientras jugueteaba con su abanico.

—No hay problema —aprobó Ichigo—. De todos modos ella siempre para en mi casa. Da lo mismo…

El consiguiente intercambio de palabras fue nimio e insubstancial, Ichigo tenía prisa por seguir su camino. La incertidumbre y los nervios, procreaciones legítimas de los exámenes de ciencias exactas, lo tenían tenso y apremiado.

En el Instituto rayaba el sol de abril(1). El salón de clases rozaba la paz beatífica. Todos los alumnos estudiaban y repasaban los ejercicios matemáticos con presta concentración, como si trataran de dilucidar un enigma imposible, todos absortos en su raciocinio. Incluso Keigo emitió un saludo apocado al ver a Ichigo entrar en el aula. El grupo de Tatsuki discutía sobre la fórmula de Gauss mientras Chizuru intentaba convencer a sus compañeras de que John Napier tenía tendencias homosexuales; Mizuiro ayudaba a Keigo mientras le contaba que la noche anterior una _"mujer muy intelectual"_ había corregido los errores de sus cálculos; Uryû ajustó sus lentes y continuó la lectura de _Haute Coture: la vanguardia europea en su propio hogar_; Chad le comentaba a Ichigo que por la tarde debería hacer horas extras en su trabajo y el silencio se fue a pique cuando Orihime Inoue entró en el aula anunciando las buenas nuevas y ofreciéndoles pan a todos sus compañeros para que la mala alimentación no interfiera en sus estudios.

—Estoy hasta las bolas de pan —susurró Ichigo.

—¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Sado-kun! ¿Qué prefieren, miñón o roseta? —Orihime les preguntó con su efusión matinal usual.

Todos habían aceptado el pan de Orihime y continuaron sus estudios hasta que el profesor de Matemática entró en el aula y comenzó a dictar la clase. Al terminar la evaluación, Ichigo les comentó a sus amigos que al día siguiente recibirían la visita de Rukia.

—Hace rato que Kuchiki-san no se queda un tiempo entre nosotros… —opinó Orihime con agrado.

—Últimamente la Sociedad de Almas ha estado enviando oficiales de alto rango para combatir a los Hollows —dijo Uryû—. De todos modos, siempre pensé que Kuchiki-san viene aquí a pasar el rato más que para trabajar —mencionó con tono reprobatorio.

—¿Quién sabe…? —Ichigo vaciló— Pero es cierto que han estado apareciendo muchos Gillians. Rukia tendrá para divertirse.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el timbre estridente que, según marcaba el reloj, avisaba a los alumnos el comienzo de la siguiente clase. Orihime pensó en la llegada de Rukia, siempre le era grato verla. La invitaría a su casa alguna noche para cenar. Mientras tanto se conformaba con contemplar desde su pupitre el perfil de Ichigo, porque cada día le gustaba más, porque era _"tan lindo, tan amable, tan gruñón pero tan amable"_ y porque al día siguiente ya no esperaría atraer su cariño.

...

Rukia tenía la costumbre de quedarse en el jardín después de cenar. Se sentaba en el piso de madera de la galería y se sometía a la noche con parsimonia. El motivo de tal costumbre no era la empática y gastada excusa de _contemplar la luna o las estrellas_, tan solo necesitaba esos instantes de soledad donde poder encontrarse con ella misma. Últimamente se sentía desorientada en muchos aspectos. Aunque habían pasado cuatro meses desde el fallecimiento de Ginrei, aún había en la casa un atisbo de lobreguez. Era como si de cierta forma existiera un agujero invisible en algún rincón, que constantemente rebosaba morbosidad y tristeza tratando de alcanzar a las personas. Esa penuria la rozaba, diariamente, y a Byakuya más, haciendo que Rukia se preocupara más por él que por ella misma. Buscar la manera de ayudar a su hermano, de cualquier forma en que pudiera, era su lucha de todos los días pero aun así siempre había una derrota. Quería gritar y sacarse todo ese morbo de encima, quería que Byakuya vuelva a ser como antes, que su silencio sólo estuviera cargado de serenidad y sobriedad y no de nostalgias, quería abrazarlo pero no le correspondía, quería entristecer por todas sus perturbaciones pero no se lo permitía, quería algo más, ¡algo más!, pero no lo iba a admitir. Al anochecer solía sentirse enervada.

La última semana divergió notoriamente de los meses anteriores. Byakuya se notaba más disperso y menos ensimismado, y aunque Rukia desconocía la razón de aquel milagro se contentó, no sin dejar de atender a los deslices de él. Sabía que superar un luto no era algo que sucediera de un día a otro, al menos a ella le pasaron décadas hasta que fue capaz de vislumbrar el sol en medio de ese tormento. Por esa razón, al no conocer cómo trabajaban la mente y el corazón de Byakuya, no fue enteramente capaz de concebir tranquilidad. Días atrás había bailado para él.

Sí, ella bailó para él.

Y su cometido, el cual describía la urgencia y la obligación de despertar en Byakuya un remoto deseo de _volver a florecer_ no fue desacertado. La noche que Rukia representó la danza Byakuya la había felicitado; con su forma sobria y pausada, profirió las palabras que a Rukia la llenaron de alegría.

—Estuviste muy bien, Rukia.

El hecho de que Byakuya haya sentido agrado hacia algo fue para Rukia una luz en la oscuridad. Todo lo que quería era sacarle una sonrisa, aun cuando entendía que eran pocas las probabilidades en su vida de ver a Byakuya sonreír. Con el tiempo y a fuerza de tolerancia y escrutinio, aprendió a leer entre líneas; aprendió a ver lo que no podía ver. Aprendió cuándo un no era un sí, cuándo un silencio significaba tantas palabras, cuándo una ausencia estaba tan colmada de faltas, cuándo una sonrisa era una abnegación, cuándo la soledad era una forma de compañía, y viceversa. A raíz de aquél aprendizaje fue como poco a poco empezó a bosquejar y luego a dilucidar los silencios de Byakuya y sus palabras distantes; sus aprobaciones y reprobaciones; sus encierros y encuentros; sus sonrisas detrás del rostro y detrás de la espalda. Entonces, después de aquellas palabras consecuentes a la danza, Rukia había entendido que en alguna parte de su interior Byakuya había sonreído.

Después de meditar durante algunos minutos aletargados sobre las circunstancias que la afligían y sobresaltaban, abrió el libro. DEBÍA escapar de la realidad al menos durante algunas horas, al menos durante algunas páginas.

Entre las lecturas predilectas de Rukia subrayaban los dramas clásicos, las novelas épicas, y a último momento los mangas, por recomendación de Orihime Inoue. Su lectura más asidua en el último año había sido el manga; le fascinaban los dibujos, y el concurso entre diálogos y representaciones gráficas le había parecido de lo más entretenido. Escondía los mangas en su oficina de la Decimotercera División para que Byakuya no los descubriera porque estaba convencida de que el juicio que su hermano arrojaría sobre aquellos libros sería al mejor estilo despectivo existente. Una vez Renji le había mostrado un cómic que había comprado en el mundo humano y la displicencia de Byakuya fue tal que hizo repensar al teniente sobre sus preferencias literarias. Rukia no desistiría del manga, pero las opiniones y los razonamientos de Byakuya la fascinaban tanto que temía que su reprobación la hiciera reconsiderar sus preferencias, al igual que Renji.

No obstante, por aquellos días leía una novela que le había prestado Uryû.

_Noruwei no Mori_(2).

"_Así que esto es lo que en el mundo de los vivos llaman literatura contemporánea…"_ había pensado cuando semanas atrás leyó la síntesis de la novela en la contratapa del libro.

Haruki Murakami, autor de la obra Noruwei no Mori, tenía una manera de relatar nostálgica. En las primeras páginas, la lectura se había vuelto tediosa para Rukia, la encontraba desorbitantemente lúgubre. La recepción literaria de Rukia estaba forjada en base de armaduras y espadas, ballestas y saetas; contiendas bélicas y políticas que escondieran alguna traición amorosa; exacerbamientos y tragedias pasionales; loas ditirámbicas y crímenes incestuosos (_¿incestuosos?_). Esas tramas que en diferentes momentos de su vida habían paseado por su memoria siempre eran narradas con vigor y efusión. Murakami no le cuajaba, todo el libro le parecía una tomada de pelo, una mentira inventada por algún psicópata en un planeta inexistente. Sin embargo, no podía cesar en la lectura; de un momento a otro la historia de Toru Watanabe se volvió un narcótico, se arraigó a su cuerpo, y Rukia creyó no poder prescindir de él.

Leía con tristeza. Era irónico haberse puesto a leer eso cuando la idea era despejar su cabeza de sus propias perturbaciones, acaso la depresión de Naoko era contagiosa y mucho más perniciosa que la tristeza de Byakuya. Muchas páginas la agobiaron, cerró el libro. Rukia suspiró como quien exhala después de haber corrido tras un prolongado entrenamiento, y cuando se percató de la hora se exaltó. Tenía un rato para escuchar música antes de acostarse.

Una lenta brisa sacudió sus cabellos lacios. Un leve borboteo se dibujó en el estanque de los peces _koi._

—Demasiado por hoy —resolvió mientras se ponía de pie.

Al arrimarse a la entrada de su habitación oyó los pasos de Byakuya acercándose al lugar donde ella estaba. (Sí. Rukia conocía de memoria el sonido de los pasos de Byakuya.) Se detuvo y esperó a que él llegara. Byakuya se paró ante ella, a unos metros de la puerta de su habitación. Su rostro expresaba cansancio, debió haber estado entrenando con _Senbonzakura_ durante horas. El ejercicio espiritual era extenuante.

—¿Sucede algo nii-sama? —le preguntó Rukia con aprensión.

—No —respondió Byakuya—. Sólo noté que hace horas estás aquí afuera, pensé que podría sucederte algo.

Hizo una pausa, el silencio de aquella noche era sacramental, el único murmullo era el del agua del estanque; un murmullo extraterrenal. El sonido de la voz de Byakuya tranquilizó a Rukia. Generalmente escucharlo revivía en ella una sensación infantil, como de felicidad.

—¿Te sucede algo Rukia? —inquirió Byakuya. Su mirada era tenue.

—Oh, no te preocupes nii-sama. Estaba leyendo…

Byakuya miró el libro en manos de Rukia.

—Ya veo.

Sin querer, Byakuya fijó sus ojos en los ojos de Rukia. El hombre se sentía incompleto pero ignoraba que la pieza faltante en su descompostura era la mujer en frente de él. La presencia de Rukia en el exterior de la casa durante tantas horas lo incomodó. Ella era la única mujer de la casa y él, desviado por una curiosidad egoísta que desconocía, interrumpió su entrenamiento para averiguar qué era lo que ella estaba haciendo a esas horas de la noche. La incomodidad que sintió Byakuya era leve pero allí estaba al fin; por primera vez le inquietó percibir en Rukia algo que lo excluyera a él.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Rukia se asustó. Descreyó que Byakuya se interesara por algo que ella hiciera en sus ratos libres. Sin embargo, no pudo evadir el anhelo de dejarse conocer por él, se sintió animada.

—E-es una novela… La traje del mundo de los vivos —respondió Rukia con un ligero nerviosismo. Extendió el libro para que él lo viese y trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

Byakuya tomó el libro manoseado y lo hojeó, su mirada tensa miró la síntesis de reojo. Era asiduo a la lectura, su predilección recaía en la poesía. Era amante del retorcido _haiku_ y buscador empedernido de sus infinitas formas. Su riqueza intelectual debía sus cualidades a la composición asimétrica y a la gastada rutina del papel de arroz y de la tinta china. La poesía y la caligrafía habían sido sus mentores desde la adolescencia. En sus años de pubertad Byakuya había sido un joven vigoroso, avasallante y muy enérgico, que cuando terminaba de entrenar y de estudiar volcaba sus horas de descanso en el abismo infinito y milenario de las artes filólogas que habían de acompañarlo durante el resto de su vida. En un principio, estos dos pasatiempos fueron parte del cronograma de actividades instructivas urdido por el abuelo Ginrei, para que Byakuya aprendiese las nociones básicas que todo noble debía poseer. Más tarde, se convirtieron en dos pasiones de las que Byakuya no pudo prescindir jamás.

—Me hubiera gustado que Hisana leyera.

Rukia guardó silencio, proceder podía ser fatal.

Las veces que Byakuya le había hablado sobre Hisana fueron ocasiones aisladas y relativas a las circunstancias críticas vividas. Nunca se hablaba de Hisana sin una buena e importante razón. Cuando Byakuya hablaba de ella lo hacía con austeridad y siempre, siempre, evitaba la mirada de su hermana. Cierto era que tantas veces Rukia sintió deseos de que él le contara cosas sobre Hisana, pero las reminiscencias eran engañosas porque una vez Rukia había descubierto que en realidad prefería pensar en Hisana sin alusiones. Rukia no quería que Byakuya le recordara que ella era consecuencia del matrimonio de su hermana y él, respetaba la realidad pero la evitaba. Había convenido que lo mejor era pensar en Hisana como la hermana que le habría gustado conocer y no como la mujer a la que su hermano mayor había pertenecido. Al fin y al cabo, Hisana fue, alguna lejana vez, parte de ella, mucho antes de que las dos conocieran a Byakuya, y le era más saludable meditar el asunto así.

No hubo brío que la ayudara a responder.

—No es que no supiera hacerlo. No le gustaba. Le gustaba la música.

Sucedió algo curioso: Byakuya notó que aludir a su esposa ya no resultaba lúgubre. Los años que le habían pasado por encima no le habían dejado menos que recuerdos y soledad, en esas noches de hombre que se rinde ante sus derrotas y frustraciones, endureciendo los ojos para que las lágrimas no delaten la flaqueza secreta. Si sabía él de batallar contra la memoria impía… Años y años de porfía contra el luto lo habían vuelto poderoso en la batalla, pero Hisana todavía le hacía falta. Ginrei había cooperado al ayudarlo a suprimir la angustia de los días luctuosos, pero la necesidad de compañía persistía. Rukia había llegado a la casa e intentaba agradarle con sus desarrollos académicos y atenciones de hermana pendiente, pero Hisana no estaba, y él a veces se enojaba secretamente porque pensaba que Rukia era una tomada de pelo, una desagradable parodia, una grosera imitación e intento de repetición de la mujer que él había amado. Tener que dar con su rostro de perrito mojado todas las mañanas no le movía un pelo durante los primeros años de fraternidad, es que no le interesaba tener una hermana. ¡¿Para qué quería él una hermana?! Si todo lo que él anhelaba persistía sólo en su memoria, si él mismo era reacio a tratar de llenar ese vacío de soledad. Tuvieron que pasar casi cuarenta años para que su vanidosa melancolía dejara de vedarle la mirada de Rukia. Una vez la había mirado a los ojos sin querer. Ginrei se desmayaba cuando los dos nietos lo asistieron de inmediato. Los ojos de Byakuya habían chocado con los de Rukia por un segundo infinitesimal que luego turbó al hombre durante varias horas. La segunda vez que la había mirado fue también por accidente; Rukia corría por uno de los pasillos de la mansión y al doblar en una esquina se topó con él, Byakuya se inmutó pero ya se había curado de espanto con la vez anterior. En los años sucesivos la había mirado a los ojos algunas veces más.

Confesado el motivo de adopción, la relación entre los dos había trascendido lo suficiente para hablarle a la cara, e incluso mirarla a los ojos, provocando el azoramiento de ella, el cual no le importaba o desapercibía. El derrumbe de esa barrera que lo enajenaba de su hermana le permitió vislumbrar un panorama del cual desconfió, durante muchos días, y luchó por cambiar. Él era un hombre de leyes y de códigos, de normas y de ética. Si creía que todo acto o persona que infligiera una ley debía ser exonerado y liquidado, ¿cómo debía proceder ante sí mismo al encontrar en el rostro de Rukia, en el rostro de su hermana, una mirada que —en muchas ocasiones— le había hecho estremecer hasta la indecencia? No esperaba encontrarse con una atracción, se había convencido de haber caído en una confusión que se esclarecería con el correr del tiempo. Byakuya no se perdonaba a sí mismo por concebir tal inseguridad, se avergonzaba en silencio. Buscaba excusas para creer que aquella persona que estuvo tantos años detrás de la pared no era nada más que la imagen desfigurada de un deseo imposible de cumplir, no era nada más que una ironía banal porque Hisana ya no estaba y él no volvería a repetir la historia.

Sin embargo, aquella ironía banal fue su insólita salvación. Después de tantos años de haber recibido la sombra de su hermano, Rukia había logrado aplazar con silente omnipotencia los decenios de soledad que la muerte de Hisana había cosechado en el estéril corazón de Byakuya. Había logrado desplazar con delicadeza el deceso de Ginrei, ayudándolo a no decaer. Rukia se había convertido en la cuerda, desde la cima de la montaña pugnaba por recuperar al nostálgico Byakuya, jalando para qué él no cayese y decayese infinitamente en el vacío, que era su propia e íntima lucha, y levantándolo con todas sus fuerzas para que no se desmorone. Pero Byakuya no quería dar a conocer lo que Rukia había hecho con él. Suficiente tenía con tener que reconocerlo pese a su orgullo. Rukia nunca supo que sólo ella fue capaz de comprimir las piezas desajustadas en la integridad de su hermano. Y había sido ella, desde las sombras y el pavor, quien había arrojado luz sobre la vida de Byakuya.

Ya era más de medianoche, había que apagar las luces de la casa. Byakuya le devolvió el libro a Rukia.

—Me gustaría que tomes un té conmigo antes de dormir —le dijo él.

—S-Sí. Seguro… —respondió ella. Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de par en par, sus mejillas enrojecieron con sutileza.

Minutos más tarde los dos estaban sentados en el piso de madera de la galería y entonces sí hubo que recurrir a la poética expresión de contemplar la luna y las estrellas, aunque lejos de contemplar la noche los dos contemplaban el silencio del otro. La compañía de Rukia inquietaba a Byakuya; es que la conocía tan poco y aun así la necesitaba tanto. El sonido de su respiración lo avispaba, pero tenía demasiado sueño como para tratar de evitarlo. Su olor lo inquietaba, lo confundía, y su voz era como la caricia de una madre al hijo que llora, colmada de amor y contención. Byakuya deseó que Rukia lo abrazase.

—Mañana iré al mundo humano —mencionó Rukia—. Me quedaré alrededor de diez días.

Byakuya guardó silencio. Hace tiempo había olvidado lo que era _tener_ a Rukia lejos. (Porque él sentía que de alguna manera ella le pertenecía. No había necesidad de explicar, él se entendía.) No esperaba que en lo sucesivo ella debiera viajar al mundo humano, o tal vez no se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo aún transcurría. Algo no andaba bien, una mancha negra apareció en su interior. Se molestó, Rukia debió haberle avisado con anterioridad que se iría por diez días. Trató de creer que a lo mejor ella lo había olvidado, o que lo había pasado por alto, o que él estaba recatando una índole que en realidad no le concernía. Finalmente discriminó más certera la última posibilidad pero aun así le hubiera gustado que Rukia hablase primero con él.

—Está bien —aprobó.

—Me preocupa dejarte solo, nii-sama… —confesó Rukia con timidez.

—No te preocupes —contestó él—. Son tus obligaciones.

La miró a los ojos. La mirada de Byakuya era tenue pero diáfana. Rukia estaba un poco consternada.

—De acuerdo —musitó ella.

Byakuya no pensó. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que él siquiera las reconociese como propias:

—¿Dónde dormirás?

—Eh… En… Este… En la… —farfullaba Rukia.

—En la casa de Kurosaki Ichigo —supuso él.

—Sí…

Rukia se incomodó. No podía adivinar el tipo de pensamiento que tendría Byakuya con respecto a ello. Byakuya nunca le había preguntado dónde paraba cada vez que ella residía eventualmente en Karakura, había creído que tal información no le importaba, o que no era de su interés, o simplemente lo daba por consabido y prefería evitar el tema. Ella era una noble; sería mal visto por su hermano que ella durmiera en la casa y en el cuarto de un muchacho cualquiera. Y lo que era peor, que dormía en el armario.

Byakuya se debatía entre el cansancio y la zozobra. Su mirada se volvió tensa, había sido abrumado por un hecho que estaba fuera de su alcance, de su paciencia y de su jurisdicción. Rukia dormiría en la casa del Shinigami Sustituto; Rukia dormía _siempre_ en la casa del Shinigami Sustituto; Rukia dormiría siempre en la casa del Shinigami Sustituto… Era una verdad que prefería haber desconocido. La mancha negra se expandió en su interior, claramente (u obscuramente, ambas funcionan) sentía cosas que no le correspondían, tenía sensaciones que no eran de él. _"¿Por qué me molesta?"_ pensó para sí mismo mientras se le escurrían las limitaciones morales que debían justificar esa desazón. Nunca había celado a Hisana, nunca había desconfiado de ella. Hisana era una mujer de la casa, era imposible haberla perdido por culpa de otro hombre, esa mujer había sido de él; todo de ella le pertenecía y lo justificaba, no hubo nunca en Hisana comportamientos, acciones o palabras que él no haya sentido como propias y compartidas. Hisana no pasaba de la puerta de entrada de la mansión sino del brazo de Byakuya.

De a ratos Byakuya sentía que Rukia hacía todo lo contrario a lo que habría hecho Hisana. Aunque no era tan idiota como para entender que las dos eran dos personas completa y definidamente diferentes, a veces le costaba no discurrir entre las dos los atributos, méritos y desméritos que destacaban de cada una. Y en contraste con Hisana, Rukia era un poco indomable. Como hombre Byakuya tuvo la gracia de haberse casado con una mujer que vivía metida en la casa con él, pero también tuvo la desazón de que Rukia haya resultado ser una persona bastante sociable, y que fuera más el tiempo que pasaba fuera de la casa que el que pasaba adentro. Esa noche Byakuya sintió que el hecho de que Rukia tuviese que pasar tanto tiempo fuera de la casa era abominable. Era consciente del disparate que lo dispersaba pero trató de creer que aquél no era más que el producto de su cansancio y del rocío de madrugada que empezaba a caer sobre las hojas del jardín.

Las tazas ya se habían vaciado, finalmente Rukia no escuchó música.

En cualquier momento él se levantaría, le diría buenas noches y luego se iría, y ella quedaría suspendida en el tiempo observando su espalda al alejarse. Rukia se envalentonó, venció sus temores e inseguridades y tomó la mano de su hermano.

"_Es tan cálido…"_

"_Es tan cálido…"_

Existió en las mentes de ambos una misma sensación abrasadora.

Rukia temblaba. La brisa, un poco más enérgica a esas horas, le prestó el perfume de Byakuya. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Él miró las manos de ambos, que se conocían.

—Gracias por tu compañía, Rukia —profirió. Su voz ya era débil.

Compartieron una mirada ansiosa. Byakuya se puso de pie y le extendió su mano a Rukia para que ella también se levantara.

—De nada, nii-sama —finalmente Rukia sonrió.

—Buenas noches —dijeron ambos.

Él dejó caer su mano y se marchó. Rukia lo vio irse.

Fue difícil para ambos no elucubrar esa noche. Byakuya apenas alcanzó a pensar en los ojos de Rukia, iluminados por la luz de la luna, y se durmió. Rukia tuvo un poco más de tiempo para pensar en lo raro que se había sentido tocar su piel y en lo agradable que era su aroma. Sus ojos se cerraron y tal vez soñó con Byakuya.

* * *

_(1) En Japón, el período comprendido entre marzo y junio corresponde a la estación primaveral._

_(2) Norwegian Wood. Novela escrita por el escritor japonés Haruki Murakami. El título es una canción de la banda musical inglesa The Beatles. Tanto Norwegian Wood como Noruwei no Mori significan literalmente "bosque noruego"._

_Es una ridiculez que yo hable de logaritmos cuando toda la vida me llevé Matemática xD pero bueno, veo que algo recuerdo :)_

_Metí en el fic la novela Norwegian Wood porque la autoría es oriunda de Japón, me pareció que iba a quedar bien. Además es una historia que me gusta mucho y que les recomiendo que lean, al igual que las demás novelas de Murakami._

_Bueno, personalmente disfruté mucho hacer este capítulo porque me acerqué más a los sentimientos de Byakuya y Rukia y creo que ya es bastante evidente la atracción amorosa. Espero que no haya quedado muy OOC, si encuentran algo raro me avisan por favor (? Y cualquier crítica, siempre que sea benévola y respetuosa, se agradece mucho._

_Gracias por leer y por comentar, espero que les haya gustado n.n_

_Natali_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola! Les traigo el capítulo 4._

_Advierto que pueden haber alusiones al pairing Ichigo x Rukia, pero desde ya no son intensionales._

_Gracias a todos los que dejan su review y apoyan este fic n.n_

_Por ahora no tengo nada más que decir. Ojalá les guste el capítulo._

**_Disclaimer:_**_Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

La veleta de uno de los tejados de las casas de Karakura fue sacudida por la ventisca.

—_Some no mai: ¡Tsukishiro!_

El robusto Hollow cayó de espaldas, con la mitad del cuerpo congelado. La Shinigami procedió a su purificación; la espada atravesó a la bestia y ésta se desvaneció, precedida por un último y gutural aullido. Acto seguido Ichigo realizó el _konso_ al alma que había sido perseguida por el Hollow.

—Vámonos —ordenó Rukia envainando su catana.

Ichigo volteó y se cruzó de brazos, modulando una expresión de disgusto.

—Otra vez lo hiciste —dijo.

—¿Qué hice? —preguntó Rukia.

—¡Te cargas al Hollow y me dejas el _konso_ a mí! —se sobresaltó Ichigo, enojado.

—Tal vez porque eres lento —se excusó Rukia—, si no hubieras tropezado con tu cuerpo de seguro habrías llegado primero —bufó con indignación la Shinigami.

—¡Maldita…! —el joven refunfuñó ante la malicia de su compañera— Ya te pareces a Byakuya en esa actitud —masculló.

Rukia lo miró de soslayo, su rostro había cobrado seriedad.

—Ichigo… —guardó silencio y prosiguió— Yo nunca… —repitió la pausa y luego continuó— Yo… ¡nunca podré alcanzar la perfección de las actitudes de nii-sama! —vociferó mientras sus ojos cabrilleaban y sus manos se unían en su pecho.

Ichigo, malhumorado, desistió en su reproche y se dirigió hacia donde yacía su cuerpo poseído por Kon.

—¡Nee-san! ¡Nee-san! —exclamaba Kon, resistiéndose a que Ichigo le hiciera expulsar la píldora.

—Cállate —refunfuñó Ichigo—. Creo que no debí haber dicho eso…

—Tonto, ya sé que lo dijiste en broma —contestó Rukia, acercándose a los dos.

—¡Maldito! ¡Duele! ¡Nee-san, ayú… —la píldora fue expulsada del cuerpo de Ichigo antes de que Kon terminara la frase y luego éste retornó al león de peluche.

—¿Cómo está Byakuya? —inquirió Ichigo seriamente al regresar a su cuerpo.

—Está mejor —resopló Rukia, torciendo una mirada melancólica y recordando el momento de la noche anterior.

—¡Insensible! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo, ni siquiera avisas que vas a extraerme! —gruñía Kon apuntando a Ichigo con la manita.

—Cállate, te van a escuchar —le regañó Ichigo.

—Me pregunto si necesitará algo ahora… —susurró Rukia con ansiedad.

—No deberías preocuparte, Byakuya es fuerte —expresó Ichigo con tono alentador—. Además estás cumpliendo ór-

El estómago de Rukia rugió estruendosamente haciendo que Ichigo y Kon se miraran con cara de póquer.

—¡Ya, ni que ustedes nunca tuvieran hambre! —se quejó en su defensa, no sin arrebolarse— Además no he comido desde ayer.

Ichigo se encaminó hacia adelante y resolvió:

—Bueno… Vamos a casa.

Los tres emprendieron camino a su hogar.

...

A la tarde Rukia durmió siesta, pues poco había dormido la noche anterior. El armario de la habitación de Ichigo era su cachito de casa, hasta había pegado unos dibujos en las paredes interiores del mueble y cada vez que se quedaba allí desocupaba el rellano para acomodar prolijamente sus cosas. El calor primaveral que se colaba por las puertas de madera había puesto de muy mal humor a Rukia esa tarde que, entre dormida, masculló una quejosa expresión hacia el armario, y al despertar decidió reevaluar sus aptitudes como mini-hogar. Esa tarde, cuando Ichigo había regresado de la tienda Unagiya, tanto ella como él recibieron la visita del grupo de amigos. Rukia tenía tiempo de no ver a todos pero reconocía, para sus adentros, que le interesaba más ver a Inoue, pues era con quien mejor afinidad tenía y era lo más parecido que tenía a una amiga. Sin embargo, en aras de preservar la intimidad de la familia Kuchiki y de respetar los sentimientos de Byakuya, esperaba que ya sus amigos estuvieran al tanto de los sucesos relativos a Ginrei. Había pasado cuatro meses rodeada y apabullada por condolencias y consuelos, dando explicaciones y oyendo comentarios lacrimógenos acerca del duelo familiar, y de momento no quería tener que repetir esa tétrica rutina, mucho menos si no era necesaria —mucho menos si Byakuya no estaba allí—. Bien había aceptado la misión de residir durante algunos días fuera de la Sociedad de Almas para despejar sus perturbaciones y rezagar el drama familiar. No dejaba de preocuparse por su hermano pero, después de todo, creía merecer un respiro.

Ser Shinigami tenía ese beneficio; la obligación de proscribir su problemas personales para acatar y ejecutar el bienestar de otras personas. Aquello no podía ser mejor para Rukia. El deber de velar por el cuidado de almas y humanos la eximía inexorablemente de sus luchas íntimas. Aunque todavía Byakuya estaba patente en todo lo que ella hacía. Desde que Rukia llegó a Karakura hasta que regresó a la Sociedad de Almas sus desempeños habían sido entorpecidos diariamente por el pensamiento inevitable de su hermano, y en los diez días que permaneció allí no había logrado suprimirlo. Era la primera vez que la sombra de Byakuya la inmutaba de esa manera. Ya su recuerdo no era una presencia oscura y temerosa, sino una sensación cálida y afectiva, como nunca había sentido.

Enfrentarse a un Hollow pensando en su hermano mayor no era lo que debía suceder, de hecho nunca debía haber sucedido, pero esa era su intrincada realidad; no podía sacar a Byakuya de su cabeza. Ante todo estaba la responsabilidad y el cumplimiento de las normas y las órdenes recibidas. Ante todo estaba Byakuya, paralelamente a lo anterior. Ambas preocupaciones ocupaban la completitud de sus pensamientos haciendo que, en reiteradas ocasiones, Rukia se desequilibrara durante sus tareas y perdiera la cordura cada noche antes de dormir —es que desde la noche del día que llegó a Karakura se dormía pensando en él—. Ya hasta se había acostumbrado (y lo reconocía para sus adentros con vergüenza) a imaginar que en cada afrenta él acudiese en su rescate. Muchas noches fantaseaba, con la mirada estúpida, que ella arremetía infructuosamente contra un Hollow y que de repente Byakuya aparecía en plan salvador para vencer a la bestia y cargar a la dama entre sus brazos. (Claro que sólo eran ensoñaciones que precedían al sueño.) Consecuentemente a esas fantasías Rukia le había tomado el gusto a las apariciones inesperadas de Byakuya —aunque realmente se preocupaba cuando él se arriesgaba a causa de ello— y sin tener consciencia de aquel trastorno, los días que estuvo en Karakura luchando contra Hollows deseó que él estuviera allí.

La cosa era que no iba a hablar de los sentimientos y las tristezas de la familia Kuchiki, a ver si alguno de sus amigos sospechaba de sus titubeos emocionales.

Al ver Orihime a Rukia, la jovencita saludó a la Shinigami con una felicidad parecida a la que tuvo en su primer día de trabajo en la panadería. Se habían puesto al corriente, intercambiado halagos, se habían incorporado a la charla Uryû y Chad, y cuando comenzaron las porfías entre Ichigo y Uryû la tarde se pasó volando.

Rukia había adoptado la costumbre de revisar el teléfono móvil cada rato, cada ratito y cada minuto con la vaga ilusión de que Byakuya le mandase un mensaje de texto, aunque ella sabía bien que eso era imposible porque él nunca lo había hecho. En efecto, era una imposibilidad. Cuando se acostaba a dormir apagaba y encendía el teléfono repetidas veces, tal vez imaginando que una orden la solicitaba, aunque fueran altas horas de la noche y aunque ella estaba cansada, y de esa manera poder sentirse, tontamente, más cerca de él. Después de haber extrañado por primera vez en décadas dormir en la misma casa que él, cerró los ojos y el sueño la agotó.

Al día siguiente una prole de Hollows volvió a embestir Karakura. Como Rukia patrullaba la ciudad sin dificultad Ichigo asistía a la escuela sin preocuparse, salvo cuando sintiera que algún peligro inminente le complicara el baile a la Shinigami.

Después de que Rukia había atravesado a todos los Hollows con su espada, un Gillian había asomado por la Garganta antecedido por otro, que estaba atrás de éste. Un Cero se disparó hacia donde estaba la Shinigami y ésta, esforzándose por bloquearlo con todas sus fuerzas, recibió la ayuda inesperada de dos de sus compañeras tenientes. Allí aparecieron Rangiku Matsumoto y Momo Hinamori, enfrentándose a los Gillians valientemente. El prodigioso _kidô_ de Hinamori sirvió para retenerlos y las cenizas de la _zanpakutô_ de Rangiku obligaron a los Gillians a retroceder, logrando que los dos Hollows volvieran a meterse en la Garganta y desaparecieran.

—¡Kuchiki-san! ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Momo a Rukia amablemente.

—Por poco… —resopló Rangiku sacudiéndose la _shihakusho_.

—¡Hinamori-san! ¡Matsumoto-san!(1) —exclamó Rukia asombrada— Ustedes…

—Sentimos el _reiatsu_ de un Gillian y por eso nos acercamos —espetó Momo.

—Estamos patrullando una ciudad cerca de Karakura y como estábamos desocupadas vinimos a ayudarte —explicó Rangiku mientras envainaba su espada.

A Rukia le gustó haberse topado con sus compañeras. Rangiku le había explicado que como la ciudad que patrullaban estaba sólo a unos minutos de Karakura utilizando _shunpô_, Orihime les había dado permiso para hospedarse en su casa. El hecho de que Orihime fuera a estar acompañada durante algunos días había contentado a Rukia, quien aseguró que aquella era una de las mejores noticias que había recibido los últimos días porque sabía que su amiga se pondría alegre.

Aquella tarde Rukia renegaba con Kon. Sentada muy cómodamente en la cama de Ichigo, trataba de concentrarse en la lectura de _Noruwei no Mori_ mientras tomaba un té, y Kon vociferaba su retumbante cháchara sobre los "_maltratos y torturas psicológicas"_ a los que era sometido diariamente por la familia de Ichigo sacando de quicio el temperamento de Rukia. So tempestad de impaciencia, Rukia había recibido una llamada de Rangiku invitándola a casa de Orihime para cenar, a lo que Rukia cedió gustosamente. La costumbre de residir en casa de Ichigo durante prolongadas temporadas ya era una forma más de rutina para ella, por eso no le molestaba tener que verle la cara a su amigo todos los días. El padre y las hermanas del chico la estimaban hasta considerarla un miembro más de la familia, subsunción de la cual Rukia discrepaba coherentemente, aunque no sin antes vacilar. Si ella, razonaba, era para Ichigo y su familia _uno más_ _de la casa_; si la mayoría de las personas del entorno tergiversaban con ahínco día tras día su relación de amistad; si Orihime se azoraba las veces que encontraba a los dos solos; si, por cierto, el mismo Ichigo insistía en alojar a Rukia en su casa pese a no haberse ofrecido nunca a disponerle un mísero _futon_ como caridad; si Byakuya sentía tanta apatía hacia el joven Shinigami —curiosamente—, ¿era posible que las malinterpretaciones de los terceros con respecto a su relación con Ichigo tuvieran un mínimo de verdad? Rukia frunció el ceño al arribar a esa conclusión _desfachatada_. Las premisas eran veraces, no había errores de cálculo, todo concordaba, armaba y desarmaba la conclusión maravillosamente, pero la tesis no sería rubricada allí. _"¿Cómo puede ser? Si mi corazón pertenece a nii-sama…"_, pensó sin darse cuenta, y luego todos los razonamientos y las reflexiones socavadas resbalaron cuando Ichigo entró en la habitación y cuando al mismo tiempo Rukia tomó conciencia de la locura que había estado hilvanando.

En un segundo infinitesimal fue capaz de retomar el hilo de sus cavilaciones, y entonces pensó —o recordó— que era agradable convivir con Ichigo pero que, definitivamente, esa noche no quería dormir en casa de él.

—Ah… —resopló el joven mientras se desplomaba en el asiento de su escritorio.

—¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó Rukia con voz más grave que la usual.

—Exámenes… Los profesores ya empezaron a bombardear —respondió él, quejoso, rascándose la cabeza—. Hablaré con Ikumi-san para que me dé menos horas.

—No te quejes, tú no habrás estudiado ni la cuarta parte de lo que debemos estudiar los Shinigamis para poder graduarnos —remató ella.

—¡Aprende de nee-san y estudia, idiota! —dijo Kon con severidad.

—A ti no te pedí opinión —repuso Ichigo, quien miró de reojo y prestó atención a lo que hacía Rukia.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Estás leyendo? —le preguntó con interés.

—Sí, es de Ishida —respondió ella sin levantar la vista de la página—. Por cierto, hoy cenaré en casa de Inoue, le avisaré a tu hermana para que no cocine de más —agregó.

—Bien —retorció Ichigo desperezándose—, voy a ponerme a estudiar.

Rukia quiso concentrarse en su lectura pero le fue imposible. Sintió la necesidad de estar sola un rato, sin que nadie estuviera cerca de ella, sin oír ruidos, ni voces, ni presencias…

Todas las sensaciones que la perseguían al pensar en Byakuya, como le había sucedido antes de que Ichigo llegara de trabajar, ya eran preocupantes. Estaba estremecida, deseaba huir hacia algún lugar lejano donde poder encontrarse con ella misma y convencerse de que todo lo que sentía era mentira. Quería desenterrar de su corazón esos sentimientos que despertaban cada vez que ella pensaba en él. Eran sentimientos inconcebibles pero también eran cálidos, como rescoldos que calentaban su interior haciéndola sentir protegida y abrazada. Deseaba olvidar cómo en ese momento estaba luchando contra ella misma para querer a Byakuya sólo como a un hermano. Entonces alejarse de la Sociedad de Almas no le había bastado. Entonces ver a sus amigos no le había bastado. Entonces purificar Hollows y enfrentarse a Gillians no era suficiente, rodearse de lecturas era inútil, y nada de lo que hiciera lejos de Byakuya alcanzaba para que pudiera vivir en paz. Intentó todas las noches sacarlo de su cabeza pero fue inútil, cuanto más trató de no pensar en él, más lo extrañó.

…

En casa de Orihime el olor a la fusión de brócoli, calamares fritos, salsa de arándanos, _mousse_ de limón y porotos, ahogaba y sofocaba.

"_Es nauseabundo"_, pensó Momo, quien había tenido que esconderse en el baño porque no aguantaba el olor de la comida que estaba preparando Orihime dispersado por toda la casa.

Cuando Rukia llegó tuvo una reacción no muy diferente a la de Momo pero su gentileza le prohibió comportar una actitud reacia. Había oído sobre la exótica e inconcebible originalidad de Orihime a la hora de cocinar pero después de todo estaba allí para ver a su amiga, iba a aguantarse el resto.

—Qué bueno que viniste Kuchiki-san —expresó Momo mientras todas empezaban a comer—, creíamos que no vendrías.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué creyeron eso? —inquirió Rukia.

—Orihime nos dijo que estabas rara y hasta Ichigo le dijo que hablas poco —reparó Rangiku con interés.

—Mmmm… Sí… —Orihime entorpeció un poco— Este… Creemos que te sucede algo que no puedes decir, Kuchiki-san —dijo al fin.

—¿A mí? N-No. No me sucede nada —Rukia sonrió forzosamente y sin querer volcó jugo sobre la mesa—. ¡Oh, lo siento!

—Anda Kuchiki-san, no quieras huir —dijo Rangiku jocosamente—, puedes confiar en nosotras.

—Sí, queremos ayudarte Kuchiki-san —repuso Orihime con ánimo.

—Chicas —interrumpió Momo—, ella seguramente está triste por lo que sucedió en su familia —todas miraron a la teniente con seriedad—. Debe ser difícil para Kuchiki-san.

Orihime guardó silencio y se sintió un poco avergonzada ante su atrevimiento. Rangiku miró a Rukia atentamente hasta que finalmente le habló.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Extrañas a tu hermano, por eso estás así! —exclamó, orgullosa porque creía estar en lo cierto.

Rukia se atragantó con la porción de comida que estaba comiendo y se enrojeció excesivamente.

—Lo sabía… —expresó Rangiku con socarronería y perspicacia.

—Kuchiki-san… —Orihime se preocupó por Rukia, a quien le costaba responder.

—Con que era eso… —espetó Momo, un poco anonadada.

—Claro que es eso —profirió Rangiku en tono didáctico—, su hermano es Kuchiki Byakuya, el capitán de la Sexta División. ¿Olvidaste que todas en la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis lo hemos elegido como el capitán de quien todas desearíamos tener un álbum de fotografías? Es un guapetón, yo abusaría de él si fuera mi hermano…

Rukia volvió a atragantarse y Orihime intentaba socorrerla.

—¡Es verdad, Kuchiki-san! —Rangiku se sobresaltó—, tú podrías regalarme una foto de él, ¿verdad que sí? —la joven rubia atosigaba a Rukia con sus comentarios, haciendo que ésta se incomodase.

—Ya Rangiku-san —se quejó Momo—, le da vergüenza…

Finalmente Rukia se repuso, ayudada por Orihime, y tomó parte en el asunto.

—Matsumoto-san... Tú… Tienes razón —afirmó con rubor en sus mejillas—. Quisiera saber cómo está nii-sama ahora…

—Lo sé, siempre tengo razón cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón —Rangiku se enorgulleció cruzándose de brazos—. Dinos, ¿lo hace bien?

—¡Rangiku-san! —se espantaron al mismo tiempo Momo y Orihime.

—¿Pero qué…? —a Momo no le salían las palabras para expresar el descabellamiento de su compañera. Rukia estaba atónita.

—¿Qué? No es incesto… —se justificó Rangiku con tono receloso.

—Matsumoto-san —vociferó Rukia con la voz trémula—, creo que preferiría terminar esta charla —espetó—. Nii-sama está pasando un momento duro y… y es irrespetuoso hablar de estas cosas.

Momo le hizo un ademán a Rangiku para que se detractase y ésta se disculpó con Rukia.

—Sí… Lo siento —expresó Rangiku con sinceridad.

Al cabo de _degustar_ la comida de Orihime, causante de la consecuente descompostura de Momo, las cuatro muchachas habían mirado una película en el living de la casa. El televisor reproducía las desventuras de una historia de amor, y los rostros de Orihime, Rangiku, Rukia y Momo estaban absortos en la pantalla. La mirada incrédula de Momo revelaba la osadía de un hombre dispuesto a todo por una mujer; la agitación de Rangiku confesaba la sensualidad de un torso desnudo; las lágrimas de Orihime espejaban una apasionada declaración amorosa; y el silencio de Rukia escondía las palabras, los aromas, las miradas y las manos que habían pertenecido a Byakuya hace dos noches atrás. Lo recordaba con fascinación y entonces, vergonzosamente, entendió que todo lo que le pasaba con Byakuya era parecido a lo que sucedía en la película; que todo lo que le pasaba con él era parecido al amor.

Rukia durmió en casa de Orihime esa noche, volvería a casa de Ichigo a la mañana siguiente. A la luz extinta de la lámpara de la habitación le sucedió un copioso cuchicheo con voz de Rangiku, una armónica respiración de Momo, un ligero ronquido de Orihime y un último esfuerzo de Rukia por no dormirse pensando en Byakuya.

…

Sólo descubrir por duodécima vez en lo que iba del año, que el número de peces _koi_ había decrecido una vez más esa noche, fue lo que sustrajo a Byakuya de su sosiego. Habían pasado cinco días desde que Rukia se había ido al mundo de los vivos y la meditación sobre aquel hecho lo había mantenido bastante ocupado, o mejor dicho, bastante confundido.

Una última canción que Rukia había estado escuchando días antes de partir de la Sociedad de Almas terminaba de sonar. En un impulso inevitable, la primera noche que Rukia no estuvo en la mansión, Byakuya había entrado en la habitación de su hermana a buscar posibles pruebas que desvelaran algo que Rukia estuviese escondiendo de él. Sabía que era una estupidez, sabía que no tenía derecho y sabía que ni siquiera tenía un verdadero motivo para emprender tal meticuloso y ridículo allanamiento. Lo primero que le había llamado la atención fue un par de gafas; nunca la había visto usarlas. Las dejó sobre la repisa donde las encontró y siguió buscando. Luego, al abrir su armario, encontró un sostén, a lo que no pudo evitar ruborizarse y cerrar el armario de un portazo. Debajo del _futon_ doblado y guardado en el _oshiire_, encontró un libro, uno que le recordó con cierta vulgaridad aquel cómic que Renji le había enseñado una vez. Era un manga que Rukia había estado leyendo días antes de empezar a leer la novela de Murakami y que había olvidado confinar en su oficina de la Decimotercera División para que su hermano no lo viese. Byakuya se mostró desinteresado ante el manga y lo devolvió a su lugar, y continuó husmeando. Próximamente, se acercó al fonógrafo que Rukia tenía en su habitación y encontró puesto en él un vinilo que ella había estado escuchando, aunque no sabía cuándo. El vinilo no tenía carátula, ante lo que Byakuya consideró apropiado reproducirlo para saber qué estilo de música tocaba. La melodía era lenta y la lírica era muy sensible, el vinilo reproducía una canción muy sentida. La había escuchado con aguda atención y rememoró a Hisana, junto al megáfono que una vez había sido de ella, y recordó la melomanía de su mujer. Una posible similitud entre la esposa difunta y la hermana lo ablandó.

Byakuya había decidido dejar de indagar el cuarto de Rukia, resolvió no volver a husmear, había reconocido que lo que estaba haciendo carecía de lógica y justificación.

Sin embargo, la quinta noche que Rukia no estaba en la casa, Byakuya volvió a entrar en su habitación.

Primero porque había asumido, humillado, avergonzado de sí mismo, que la extrañaba. Segundo, porque había querido volver a oír esa canción.

Abrió las puertas de la habitación de Rukia. Percibió el perfume de su hermana rezumado en las paredes, en el _fusuma_, en las telas, en los objetos. Notó que su corazón dio un golpe y tuvo una sensación que no había tenido desde la infancia. Sintió timidez y un raro desasosiego que se compungía en su pecho con ansiedad. Puso a tocar el vinilo y salió al jardín.

Sus silencios eran parte de la monotonía y flanco de su irrevocable hermetismo. Antes sus noches habían sido siempre de Hisana. Cada noche después de cenar, Byakuya se dirigía al templo familiar para velar por la memoria de su esposa, y miraba la foto encerrada por las velas, cuyo fulgor atenuaba la calidez del rostro de la difunta, creyendo que todos los días debían ser así. Hace tiempo había aceptado que esa debía ser su rutina sempiterna; llegar al final del día sin voz, sin ganas de volver a recordar, sin querer más aguantar la viudez, y sin deseos de tener que preservar el antiguo rito arcaico y familiar de entrar en el templo todos los días cuando a veces no era su voluntad. No que Hisana no le importara más, sino que una vez frente a la foto y cerradas las puertas del templo, Byakuya se resistía a salir. Muchas veces Ginrei había tenido que ir a buscarlo. Su vida había sido gris durante mucho tiempo, gris como el color de sus ojos, como el color de sus sentimientos, como el color de su sombra, de su memoria.

Pero Rukia apareció, después de cuarenta años de haber vivido con ella, y lo forzó a sonreír, le dio un nuevo sentido de existencia, lo incitó a proteger más allá del orgullo y del honor, y despertó en él lo que en su corazón parecía muerto hace siglos. Ésa era la realidad que para Byakuya era tan insólita como inesperada. A veces deseaba poder liquidar ese calor que se atizaba en su pecho cada vez que Rukia lo miraba, o cuando la escuchaba desde lejos a través de las paredes, o cuando los sábados en el ocaso la veía vistiendo un kimono bajo el cerezo, o cuando de vez en mes se le daba por cantar a los cuatro vientos. Era un calor que no tenía nada que ver con la fraternidad y le pesaba mucho.

Mientras escuchaba la canción pensaba en ella, con empatía, con soledad y con una inusitada queja. En un desafuero se le ocurrió que ella, sin darse cuenta, hacía lo que quería con él. Rukia estaba en el mundo humano con el Shinigami Sustituto, mientras él esperaba silenciosamente a que ella volviera. Claro que la esperaba. Pero definitivamente era una locura pensar que por el hecho de tener que residir eventualmente en Karakura ella estuviera haciendo lo que quisiese con él, era inconcebible. Entonces lloró nimiamente, algunas lágrimas habían entibiado su mejilla. El cariño que sentía por Rukia, el cual había compungido a Byakuya durante tanto tiempo, impedido a salir, lo invadió en ese momento con impetuosidad, queriendo quemarlo. Extrañó la voz de Rukia en la casa, extrañó sus silencios y sus buenos modales, su pereza a la hora del desayuno y sus sonrisas ante la espalda de él. Byakuya aborreció la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, que habían quebrantado por segunda vez las leyes de su familia; trató vanamente de creer que tan solo y apenas sentía hacia Rukia un poco de amor fraternal, pero falló. Vanamente trató, porque al final entendió que nunca más él vería a Rukia como a su hermana, y sufrió por la egoísta certeza de que la quería toda para él.

Así que había escuchado la canción antes de dormir. Ya había velado por Hisana en el templo familiar. Mientras contemplaba con impaciencia el estanque de los peces _koi_ notó que faltaba un pez. Frunció el ceño y decidió que hablaría con Renji al día siguiente para tomar medidas sobre el asunto.

* * *

_(1) Sepan disculpar mi ignorancia pero no recuerdo cómo se refiere Rukia a estas dos tenientes. Recuerdo que antes del nuevo arco Rukia se refería a Rangiku como "Matsumoto-Fukutaichô" ("Teniente Matsumoto") pero como ahora Rukia está al mismo nivel jerárquico de ésta y Momo, imaginé que pudiera dirigirse a ellas como igual, por eso el sufijo "san"._

_Como verán en este capítulo no hay interacción entre Byakuya y Rukia. Debo avisarles que en el próximo tampoco la habrá, no así faltará la atracción amorosa entre ambos. Esto es simplemente un pequeño bache que durará sólo dos capítulos, que no por eso estará excento de emociones amorosas de parte de ambos._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado. Se agradecen comentarios n.n_

_¡Hasta la próxima semana!_

_Natali._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola, he aquí el capítulo 5. A mí no me gusta pero igual estoy conforme con cómo quedó xD_

_He estado sin computadora por más de dos semanas, me atrasé con la actualización debido a esto. Tenía y tengo algunos capítulos terminados pero procuro publicar teniendo varios capítulos adelantados. Es decir, pude haber publicado este capítulo antes pero soy mala xD muajaja nah, es cuestión de tiempo y prudencia, yo me entiendo ñ.ñ Pero quédense tranquilos que este fic tendrá su final en tiempo y forma n.n Para desgracia de mi madre, me estoy tomando esto muy en serio y no, no quiero cocinar ni mirar Señores Papis con mi abuela, por lo que yo misma me estoy enterando de que me importa mucho el ByaRuki y que estoy muy comprometida con este fanfiction. Ok, hablando en serio, cualquier atraso en la actualización estará justificado._

_Y bueno, ya me voy y dejo de aburrirlos. Ojalá les guste._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Era primera hora en la Sexta División. Renji aguardaba, inquieto, en la puerta de entrada de la oficina de Byakuya hacía diecisiete minutos, esperando el llamado de su capitán. Apenas llegado a la división, el teniente se había encontrado a su capitán en el recinto de la entrada, donde Byakuya le había solicitado que se aproximase a su oficina personal para resolver un asunto.

Ya desbarraba de impaciencia y de incontinencia urinaria. No se atrevía a golpear la puerta, la última vez que había olvidado golpear antes de entrar le habían descontado el aguinaldo.

"_Si Rukia estuviera aquí ya habría salido de la oficina y estaría meando"_ pensó. No era la primera vez que Byakuya le hacía esperar con intención sardónica. Por fortuna a veces Rukia aparecía en la Sexta División buscando a su hermano y, dado que ella era la única persona de todo el cuartel a quien no se le tenía permitido esperar, porque Byakuya siempre la hacía pasar a la oficina de inmediato, Renji tomaba ventaja para apurar sus obligaciones. Pero en ese momento Rukia estaba en Karakura y él debería esperar, como buen teniente. De repente divisó uno de los jarros de mampostería que descansaban sobre los alféizares de los ventanales y evaluó la posibilidad de utilizarlo como recipiente para su urgente necesidad fisiológica. Había dado un paso adelante, perseguido, cuando la voz de Byakuya al otro lado de la puerta lo asaltó con el monótono y aletargado _"entra"_, y entonces Renji tuvo que dar marcha atrás.

El teniente entró en la oficina del capitán y tomó asiento, precedido por la respectiva orden. Le extrañó la seriedad del rostro de su capitán, era inusual. Bien sabido era que Byakuya no tenía fama de regalar sonrisas pero Renji sospechó, como tan bien conocía el hermetismo del noble Kuchiki, que algo más allá del luto familiar le estaba sucediendo. Algo distrajo a Renji, a lo que se atrevió a señalar:

—Capitán, su bufanda…

Byakuya, sentado ante el escritorio, dirigió una dura mirada hacia su teniente.

—Creí haberle oído al decir que no combinaba con su nuevo _haori_ —convino Renji con aire de perplejidad.

Era cierto que hace tiempo Byakuya no usaba la bufanda, inmaculado símbolo de nobleza, pero esa mañana la llevaba puesta.

—Cogí un resfrío —adujo el capitán lacónicamente.

Renji tenía entendido (y había presenciado) que los percances de salud en la familia Kuchiki eran tratados muy escrupulosamente. De hecho, nunca había de olvidar la vez que a Rukia le había picado una avispa y Byakuya ordenó dejarla en cuarentena, sólo bajo supervisión médica, durante diez días. Uno de esos días, Renji había recibido una nota de Rukia pidiéndole que buscara la manera de infiltrarse en la mansión para llevarle un manga de los que tenía confinados en su oficina de la Decimotercera División. Renji se las había podido ingeniar para pasar desapercibido en los condominios del noble Kuchiki pero no sin haber recibido el impacto visual del exagerado tratamiento que estaba recibiendo su amiga. Había alcanzado a ver a Rukia llena de vendajes y gasas. Ese día Renji había llegado a la suposición de que el capitán Kuchiki no estaba tan cuerdo como parecía.

—Entiendo… —musitó— ¿Para qué me necesita?

Byakuya tomó airé y luego respondió, consternado.

—Mis peces.

Renji pensó que su capitán se había confundido, o tal vez, pensó también, la Sexta División había asumido la responsabilidad de cuidar peces y él no se había enterado. Lo miró incrédulo.

—Alguien… ha estado hurtando en mi casa —declaró Byakuya—. Se robaron mis peces.

—Bueno… —Renji titubeó, no sabía qué responder. Esperaba que Byakuya continuara hablando pero el capitán guardó silencio, así que Renji debió improvisar— Bueno… capitán… deberíamos… debemos encontrar al ladrón…

—Así es —contestó Byakuya con seguridad—, y deberá responsabilizarse por las normas infringidas. Pero primero quiero mis peces.

Byakuya dirigió una mirada determinante hacia Renji. Éste se preguntaba qué intrusión podría ejercer él como teniente de la Sexta División en un asunto tan trivial, y se abstuvo de sugerirle a su capitán que comprase peces nuevos, que en el _Rukongai_ había una tienda que los tenía en oferta, porque temía por su sueldo.

—Encárgate Renji —resolvió el capitán—. Eso es todo.

Era como una patada en el estómago o como dolor en los genitales. Renji sabía que Byakuya tenía mala pasta para las bromas pero ése era el colmo.

—Capitán, no creo que…

Ante la mirada frívola y el _reiatsu_ opresor de Byakuya, Renji no tuvo más que desistir en su intento de negación. Finalmente, buscando la manera de creer que unos peces eran tan importantes como para emprender una búsqueda en su requisa, salió de la oficina con más indignación que con ganas de orinar.

Porque Byakuya iba a recuperar sus peces.

...

Había empezado con el rasposo papeleo: leyó documentos, revisó inventarios, corrigió compendios y rubricó reportes que tenía pendientes. En diez minutos de descanso se había tomado un té y aprovechó a hojear el periódico del día. Consideró la idea de pedir ayuda a la Novena División, encargada del Departamento de Comunicaciones, para reforzar la búsqueda de sus peces y del ladrón, pero esperaría. Aún era pronto para apelar a un seguimiento y además, había depositado una fidedigna confianza en las capacidades de Renji sobre el asunto.

Aquel día había sido atareado para todos en la Sexta División. Byakuya Kuchiki no era un hombre del tipo empresario acomodado, de los que solían escapar del trabajo a la primera oportunidad, mucho menos sin finalizar sus tareas, pero aquella tarde no pudo negar para sí que tenía más ganas de volver a su casa y tomar un baño que continuar con la entonces estresante labor de leer y releer reportes que había relegado durante los últimos cuatro meses. Debieron pasar cinco horas después del mediodía para que, extenuado y hambriento, se levantara de su asiento, cerrara las ventanas porque había empezado a refrescar, se preparara un café y se volviera a sentar frente al escritorio. Byakuya miró el reloj, pasó la mirada por la ancha estantería colmada de libros, visó la pared de los retratos familiares, miró la foto de Rukia cuando fue nombrada Teniente, miró un samovar que había sido de su padre, miró un perchero que colgaba un sombrero de muselina que había pertenecido a su madre y que había sido considerado cábala en todas las generaciones del clan noble, volvió a mirar el retrato de Rukia y entonces se encontró a sí mismo abriendo el tercer cajón del escritorio, metiendo la mano dentro de él. Extrajo el dibujo que Rukia le había regalado, tan cálidamente, algunos días antes de su presentación en la Academia de Danza. Observó las letras garabateadas y sintió que Rukia había hecho aquel dibujo con mucho ahínco. Byakuya deslizó un dedo encima de los _kanjis_ de la palabra _nii-sama_ y la hoja resbaló de sus manos. Antes de que cayera al suelo Byakuya la alcanzó y divisó algo en la contracara.

_Nii-sama: gracias a ti he aprendido a llevar con orgullo_

_el apellido Kuchiki. No olvides ese orgullo, nii-sama._

_ Rukia_

Byakuya se había quedado atónito. Las palabras de Rukia le habían dejado una sensación gélida, paralizándolo, sin que él pudiera reaccionar. Sintió volver a respirar después de algunos segundos y releyó la dedicatoria, con inocente culpa, y se deslizó en cada palabra peligrando por su vida en cada una de sus letras, como si toda su existencia fuese abarcada dentro de esas simples líneas, como si cada palabra amenazara con infartarlo.

—Rukia… —musitó con melancolía, sabiendo que necesitaba verla.

Sin embargo la dedicatoria no lo había enternecido. Hubiera sido una aberración para él sentir ternura por algo que Rukia había realizado en carácter familiar, cuando a él lo dominaba una terrible ansia de deshacer cualquier lazo de parentesco que lo comprometiese con ella. Lo había considerado esa mañana al despertar, porque al abrir los ojos había pensado en ella y se sentía un idiota con sentimientos de adolescente. Pero no podía hacerlo; le había prometido a Hisana que encontraría a su hermana y la adoptaría como tal y que la cuidaría. Además, él ya no podía vivir sin Rukia. No negaba que, llegado a tal instancia, ciertamente su vida sería mucho más fácil y menos condenada sin ella, pero sabía que no podía vivir sin ella y no lo iba a hacer. De solo pensar que cuando Rukia regresara de Karakura él la miraría con los ojos llenos de represión y de deseo abnegado, su rostro se endurecía, el fuego de las velas de la casa crepitaba, los pétalos del cerezo se arremolinaban como levantados por el viento, un papel que leía se partía, el tintero destapado se volcaba, Renji entraba en la oficina sin permiso, la teniente Fusajishi serpenteaba los pasillos de la Sexta División en su monopatín (Aunque ella no tenía nada que ver en el asunto era curioso que en ese momento pasara por allí.) y cualquier evento que lo circundase se volvía desafortunado. Parecía irreal para Byakuya que sentir tantas emociones por Rukia lo desbaratara de esa manera.

Byakuya leyó una vez más la nota y guardó el dibujo en el cajón. Miró el reloj: dentro de una hora podría irse.

Retomó su trabajo y hundió la cara entre los libros, planillas, carpetas, pergaminos y pilones y pilones de papel, esperanzado con que tendría noticias sobre sus peces próximamente.

…

La obsesión de Rangiku por las compras era perentoria. El último día que las tenientes Kuchiki, Matsumoto y Hinamori pasaron en el mundo de los vivos rebalsó de gastos, o al menos la teniente rubia había regresado al día siguiente a la Sociedad de Almas con la billetera vacía y había tenido que pedirle un adelanto al capitán de su División. Rangiku Matsumoto era una compradora compulsiva de ropa, zapatos y accesorios. Por su parte, Hinamori escatimaba, le gustaba ir de compras pero nunca hacía gastos innecesarios. A Rukia le encantaba comprar peluches, muñecos y arquetipos de animaciones que no suponían una copiosa paga, aunque nunca partía del mundo humano sin llevarle a Byakuya un presente que valiera la redundancia del apellido Kuchiki.

Orihime acompañaba a las tenientes en su recorrido por el centro comercial de Karakura. Debido a la exuberancia corporal de Rangiku, muchos de los hombres que se topaban con el grupo de muchachas se giraban para darles el buen visto, cosa que a Orihime la avergonzaba aun cuando ella recibía tantos halagos como la teniente. Momo ya se había acostumbrado a lidiar con esas atenciones, pues compartía mucho tiempo con Rangiku tanto en el mundo humano como en la Sociedad de Almas, y ya no le resultaba engorroso oír las chorradas que proferían los _cerdos_, tal como les llamaba Rukia. Como ésta última era la menos propensa a los vituperios carnívoros, bastaba con que Rukia le dirigiera a cualquiera que se cruzase en frente de ella una mirada mordaz, inspirada en la frigidez de _Sode No Shirayuki_, para infligirles un poco de pavor. Rangiku rezongaba pidiendo piedad por los pobres hombres que "_de seguro nunca habrán visto a hembras como nosotras"_, aunque de cuando en cuando se veía en el apremio de propinarle un codazo a quien se le acercara demasiado.

Hubo una disputa ese día: las cuatro se habían embelesado ante la enorme vidriera de una zapatería; las cuatro se habían embelesado ante un mismo par de zapatos.

—¿Todas… están viendo lo mismo que yo? —interrogó Momo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Imposible… —pronunció Rukia con un hilo de voz.

—Son hermosos… —musitó Orihime.

—Esos… —Rangiku murmuró.

—¡Esos tienen que ser míos! —Gritaron las cuatro chicas al mismo tiempo y entraron en la tienda a toda velocidad, llevándose puesta a cualquier persona que se interpusiera en sus caminos. Mujeres, hombres, niños y niñas cayeron en combate ante la salvaje embestida femenina.

—¡Dame eso!

—¡Yo los vi primero!

—¡Suéltalos! ¡Son míos!

—¡Arde, _Tobiume_!

—¡Gruñe, _Haineko_!

—¡_Hado_ número 33: _Sôkatsui_!

—¡_Koten Zanshun_, yo rechazo!

Una explosión magnífica e insólita aturdió a todos los clientes y vendedores de la tienda, una actriz que se encontraba de compras en ese momento había perdido su peluca. Pero la consecuencia más agraviante de todo ese bullicio había sido el deterioro y ajamiento de todos los zapatos del negocio, incluido el par motivador de la contienda, a lo que las muchachas debieron responder con el solvento económico de los daños y perjuicios ocasionados en el lugar. Y así fue como no sólo Rangiku, sino también Rukia y Momo, tuvieron que, al regresar a la Sociedad de Almas, pedir un adelanto del sueldo. Las cuatro muchachas habían salido de la tienda esa tarde con sus billeteras vacías, incluso Orihime, quien no llevaba tanto dinero.

—Ah… Todavía falta una semana para que mis parientes depositen mi mesada… —se lamentaba Orihime.

—¡No sé cómo explicaré esto en mi División! —se impacientaba Momo.

—¡No quiero imaginar lo que pensaría nii-sama si se entera de esto! —se indignaba Rukia.

—Mi capitán es un sonso pero tendré que inventar una buena excusa esta vez… —se preocupaba Rangiku.

—Y yo que tenía ganas de que fuéramos a tomar helado —profirió Orihime apenada.

—Ni siquiera pude comprar los _daifukus_(1) que le prometí a Shiro-chan —resopló Momo.

—Ah, siempre me los encarga pero olvido comprarlos —masculló Rangiku.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en Karakura, todas habían regresado a sus residencias. Rangiku y Momo habían ido con Orihime a la casa de esta última y Rukia había regresado a la casa de Ichigo.

…

Pudo contar con haber salido a pasear con sus compañeras para lograr una distracción plena de sus inquietudes. Es que la custodia de Karakura había pasado de ser una misión a ser una cuenta regresiva. Cada día que pasaba y cada noche que terminaba en un pensamiento o en un atisbo de ensoñación, se iba con la zozobra interminable de temer a que llegara el último día, el día de regresar a la Sociedad de Almas y de volver a ver a Byakuya. No fue súbito pero tampoco paulatino; cada día crecía cuantiosamente la ansiedad en el corazón de Rukia por tener que reencontrarse con el hombre que hacía diez días —que le parecieron siglos— le venía cortando el hálito en cada anochecer, tan sólo por el hecho de existir en sus delirantes pensamientos de medianoche. La tarde de compras la había desorbitado gracias al accidente de la zapatería, pero no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que Rukia volvió a meditar en su locura. Pasaban las horas y lo presentía, había dos posibilidades: o se ruborizaría como siempre, hablaría atropelladamente como una tonta y diría nada con tantas palabras incoherentes; o inconcebiblemente se orinaría encima.

—_Eso no debe pasar_.

La última vez que había pensado las palabras para emitir delante de un hombre fue cuando Kaien estaba vivo, y en ese entonces ella se sentía la típica adolescente al pie del escalafón. Ahora tramaba y analizaba meticulosamente las palabras que diría delante de Byakuya y diseñaba los comportamientos y actitudes que mostraría delante de él, para que éste no sospechase nada de lo que a ella la había estado agobiando desde la noche en que los dos habían tomado el té en el jardín. Rukia ya era una mujer y debía proceder con prudencia; debía hacer la mejor actuación de su vida porque ya ni ella misma soportaba la ansiedad ni aguantaba estar mordiéndose la lengua cada vez que lo recordaba embelesada.

Era el último día de la cicuta, los nervios la crispaban y la atolondraban. Incluso había confundido con Ichigo a Karin, se había lavado el pelo con espuma de afeitar y no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, llena de mosquitos, por envenenarse con su propia maleza.

Lloró en silencio, hipando como una niña traviesa que acababa de romper un objeto de valor.

"_¿Cómo puede ser… que me guste nii-sama?"_

Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos, calentaban sus mejillas, humedecían sus labios y resbalaban por su cuello, que olía a champú.

"_¿Cómo puede ser?"_

Volvía a hipar, conteniendo el sollozo que se amortiguaba en su alma; el llanto que nadie debía escuchar.

Tenía razones de sobra para no querer volver, pero le era imposible sentir que no quería volver. Porque quería; Byakuya estaba allí, y ella quería estar con él. Sus manos se aferraron a la colcha con fuerza y buscando la contención que no estaba en ese lugar. Su hermano venía de atravesar un duelo, no debía verla así, menos que menos conocer el motivo de su tristeza que era él y su locura por él. De sólo imaginar la reacción que tendría Byakuya al sospechar que ella había confundido sus sentimientos, se le revolvía el estómago, se volvía a morder la lengua y se sentía desfallecer incansablemente. Porque Rukia había terminado por aceptar que le gustaba Byakuya y que no había marcha atrás. Sabía que al verlo su vida se desplomaría, que buscaría excusas para evitar encontrárselo y poder olvidar esos trastornos que le habían quitado el hambre y el sueño en varias ocasiones. Cuando en su mente despabilada trazó una posible confesión que le permitiera aclarar sus inseguridades con el mismo Byakuya, la alarma del teléfono móvil había empezado a sonar. Rukia tuvo que levantarse, sin haber dormido ni un poco, para regresar a su hogar y darse cuenta de que la opción de confesarse era un suicidio.

Ichigo había acompañado a la muchacha a la tienda de Urahara, donde Rukia atravesó el _Senkaimon_. Tal vez, por un inconmensurable segundo, ansió sentir que debía quedarse, trató de pensar que permanecer en Karakura con Ichigo sería mejor que volver a la Sociedad de Almas y vivir con Byakuya, y sabía que todavía no tenía idea de lo difícil que sería convivir con él desde ese día en adelante. Ichigo la despidió con amabilidad y picardía, sin dejar de decirle que volviera pronto o de lo contrario él debería ir a visitarla a la Sociedad de Almas.

—Sabes que puedes ir cuando quieras —expresó Rukia con calidez.

—Sí, aunque iría aun sin tu permiso —replicó él, sonriendo con humor.

—Sí, es verdad —resopló Rukia con aire de resignación—. Cuídate Ichigo.

—Hasta pronto, Rukia.

La mirada tibia de Ichigo vio la figura de Rukia difuminarse entre el halo de las puertas, que volvían a borrar su cuerpo de la faz de la tierra como tantas veces había sucedido. El _Senkaimon_ desapareció y un aire de tristeza flotó durante algunos minutos allí, donde Rukia había deseado ser otra.

…

El _Senkaimon_ se abrió en la Sociedad de Almas, al tiempo que una mariposa negra voló en Karakura.

Las tenientes habían arribado al _Seireitei_ y cada una emprendió camino a su respectiva división. Rukia respiró, tratando de olvidar sus temores y emociones insólitas. El día recién empezaba, una prolongada siesta la abatiría durante la tarde y tal vez un poco de agonía comenzara a perseguirla.

En la oficina del capitán de la Sexta División, Byakuya había recibido el apercibimiento de que los peces _koi_ habían sido interceptados en los territorios de la división decimotercera.

* * *

_(1) El daifuku es un dulce japonés._

_Tengo como la sensación de que esto es un relleno xD Pero bueno, tiene sus matices relevantes y había que despejar un poco el escenario. Mi primer long-fic es un bodrio pero lo tomé como referencia para mejorar y despejar la narrativa en éste, que es mi segundo long-fic, y ya estoy viendo que es todo un tema escribir un fanfiction largo, pero qué va, al que quiere celeste que le cueste u.u_

_¿Quedó medio corto el capi, no? No se preocupen, el siguiente es bastante largo (hablo como si yo supiera lo que les gusta, qué idiot que soy xD)._

_Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y bueno, se agradecen comentarios n.n_

_Natali_


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola! Aquí traigo el capítulo 6 del fic n.n La verdad es que no lo iba a publicar aún pero como tardé en publicar el capítulo 5 me sentí culpable, así que he aquí una pronta actualización._

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que dejan sus reviews, las leo todas y me animan mucho a continuar escribiendo. También valoro las reviews anónimas y aunque no pueda responderlas me sacan una sonrisa :)_

_Voy a advertir que a partir de este capítulo hay OC. No estaba en mis planes pero terminé por incluír nuevos personajes porque necesitaba crear tensión y, después de pensarlo mucho, decidí que sería de esta manera. Aunque estos OC no serán importantes en la historia serán determinantes para algunas situaciones, y tampoco tendrán mucho protagonismo y explanación. Cualquier sugerencia y señalización serán bien recibidas._

_En fin, por ahora no hay nada más que comentar. Ojalá les guste._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

No fue sino a la noche, un rato antes de la cena, cuando Byakuya y Rukia se encontraron en el jardín de la casa.

Los peces _koi_ habían sido llevados de vuelta al estanque de la mansión Kuchiki. Jûshirô Ukitake, quien se encontraba en su posesión, cedió a la devolución de los ciprínidos sin objeción. La teniente Fusajishi había concedido al capitán el presente de los peces cuando éste se encontraba enfermo, como gesto de simpatía. Hacía tiempo que el capitán de la Decimotercera División había estado averiguando quién era el dueño de los peces que se multiplicaban en el estanque de su escuadrón porque presentía que los animalitos habían tenido un hogar anteriormente, puesto que no lograban familiarizarse con sus propios peces. Creía que misteriosamente los nuevos peces que Yachiru le había regalado se conocían entre ellos y dedujo que éstos debían de provenir de algún lugar en común. Cuando Renji había solicitado su ayuda para iniciar la pesquisa, ignorando completamente dónde debía comenzar a buscar los peces _koi_, ambos dieron con la verdad del misterio: quien los había trasladado al estanque de la división del capitán Ukitake los había tomado de la mansión de Byakuya Kuchiki. Tanto Renji como Jûshirô habían acordado no revelar la identidad del responsable, pero al menos Byakuya pareció, según el teniente, haber recuperado el alma de su _zanpakutô_ cuando vio a sus peces de vuelta. El mismo mediodía en que fueron hallados, los peces _koi_ fueron regresados al estanque de la mansión Kuchiki.

Byakuya había salido al jardín para corroborar que los peces estuvieran en el estanque y que el ladrón no intentara hurtarlos nuevamente, hacía la vigilia desde el puentecito. Sentía el _reiatsu_ de Rukia adentro de la casa, ante lo que reaccionó con un leve temblor de labios que no tardó en desaparecer. Tuvo una diminuta sensación de nostalgia, que al instante se transmutó en ansiedad. Ignoraba la razón por la cual Rukia aún no lo había saludado, siendo que había transcurrido más de dos horas desde que los dos se encontraban en la casa. Según le había informado una de las empleadas, Rukia había llegado más temprano de lo previsto y apenas entrada en a la casa se había ido a dormir. Pero Byakuya titubeó, y recordó que su relación con Rukia no explayaba afinidad, y resolvió que lo cotidiano entre los dos era la ausencia de compañerismo. Figuró que inevitablemente la vería en la cena y apuntó que sería una estupidez intentar huir de ella y de su encuentro. Su papel de hermano mayor le imponía el deber de saludar a su hermana, preguntarle si llevó a cabo la misión y si tuvo algún inconveniente en la misma y, en última instancia, preguntarle si ella estaba bien. Así eran las cosas con ella.

Rukia había terminado de acomodar sus pertenencias en la habitación. A pesar de haber estado ausente en la casa durante varios días, las empleadas de la mansión habían mantenido su cuarto en orden. No obstante, Rukia notó una irregularidad en el aire: el _reiatsu_ de su hermano. Mientras se preguntaba por qué motivo Byakuya pudo haber estado allí, trataba de relajarse y pensar que no había ninguna razón por la cual estar nerviosa y apremiada, que apenas debía ver a su hermano, saludarlo, ponerlo al corriente sobre el trabajo realizado y cenar en carácter formal como se acostumbraba entre los dos. Debería evitar el contacto visual con sus ojos, por ninguna razón debería toparse con él sin motivo de urgencia y tendría que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para simular que no lo estaría esperando cuando más tarde él entrara en su habitación para desearle las buenas noches. Y también debería luchar contra el azoramiento cuando lo escuchara nombrarla y la estremeciera su voz.

En breve decidió que era momento de ir a saludarlo porque habían pasado más de dos horas desde que él había llegado a la casa y no se atrevía a hablar con él. Había dormido una larga siesta y después de haberse bañado, aseado y vestido el kimono de entrecasa, Rukia se dirigió al puente del jardín, donde estaba Byakuya, y recordó que pasara lo que pasara lo único que no debería pasarle era orinarse encima. Apenas lo vio su corazón latió con fuerza, hizo todo lo que pudo para no arrebolarse y sus piernas empezaron a temblar.

_"Mierda."_

Tomó aire, y luchando contra la timidez se acercó a él. Byakuya la sintió a sus espaldas y buscó las palabras que no debía decir.

—Te has tardado.

Por ejemplo, ésas.

En tanto que Rukia trataba de no perder la compostura, notó que las palabras de Byakuya habían sonado demasiado inusuales.

—Hola, nii-sama —saludó al fin.

Byakuya se dio vuelta y las miradas de ambos se enfrentaron. Rukia se estremeció, su mirada había adoptado una luz trémula. Byakuya mantenía su innata serenidad, aunque por dentro creía estar a punto de colapsar. Por más que quiso, no pudo no pensar que Rukia era hermosa.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó él tras un largo silencio.

Rukia entorpeció sagazmente. Dudó sobre el interés de Byakuya acerca de ella y su bienestar y, como una tonta, respondió:

—¿Qué?

Byakuya cayó en la cuenta de que estaba siendo desestructurado. Se sintió ajeno a él mismo y se confundió, aunque no desistió de su comportamiento.

—Te pregunté cómo has estado... —espetó, un poco perdido.

—Este… —Rukia balbuceó— Estoy bien. —Musitó, y tras un corto silencio remató, sintiéndose fuera de lugar: —¿Cómo has estado nii-sama?

Rukia esperaba que Byakuya no respondiera y se marchara, dejándola sola. Ya estaba planeando cómo disculparse ante él.

—Estoy bien —respondió—. Rukia…

Las manos de Rukia se aferraron vehementemente al tramo del puentecito, tensando los bastiones. La joven no era consciente de los nervios que la atosigaban. Byakuya se sinceró, palmando la mano de su hermana que se endurecía sobre el estribo:

—Me alegra que estés de vuelta.

Rukia pareció pasmarse. Su corazón dio un golpe al ver la mano de Byakuya sobre la mano de ella. Repentinamente recordó cuán cálido se había sentido rozar la piel de él, como en la noche que tomaron el té. Lo miró de soslayo, impaciente.

—La cena estará lista —torció Byakuya, y luego se marchó.

Habían cenado con la parsimonia clásica, habían intercambiado algunas palabras, se habían mirado dos veces a los ojos poniendo a prueba cada uno su inquietud, y habían deseado no tener nada que ver entre los dos porque la represión era insoportable. En el siguiente mes la mansión Kuchiki se había convertido en un crisol de emociones y evasiones sufridas. Era inevitable intentar eludir la presencia del otro cuando ambos volvían de sus respectivas divisiones; debían saludarse, debían cenar juntos, debían compartir irremediablemente los pasillos de la casa, las esquinas, las amplias salas, el jardín y sus rincones, la eterna noche en los pisos de la galería, los eventos burgueses y los deberes de la nobleza. La casa se había convertido en una jaula. Ambos peleaban inútilmente por encontrar un recodo apartado de donde estuviera el otro, para darse la espalda en aras de superar y claudicar la descomunal atracción, y en realidad siempre terminaban viéndose las caras, con los ojos llenos de anhelo, encerrados en el mismo lugar que era su sentimiento abnegado. Byakuya y Rukia eran como dos criaturas alienadas, cautivas en la evasión mutua, que a costa de mantener distancia y recelo no hacían más que crear un espacio ínfimamente compartido; un lugar de ellos, que aunque nació como un encierro perentorio, mutó a una secreta expansión de intimidad que los dos tardaron en reconocer como propia.

Los sábados Rukia había iniciado clases de danza. La urgencia por dispersar sus _malos pensamientos_ había desembocado en el agotamiento de dos horas de la disciplina cada sábado a la mañana, sin menos resultados que la certificación del título de bailarina al cabo de un año y el silencioso orgullo que Byakuya sintió cada vez que Rukia se esforzó en atender su compromiso como noble. Renji iba a visitarla cuando ella practicaba la danza en el jardín que daba a su habitación, a la hora que el sol se volcaba sobre la tarde templada. Rukia esperaba su opinión acerca de su desarrollo como bailarina, y aunque Renji era sincero al decir que su amiga había mejorado notablemente, solía restarle atención cuando ella se empecinaba en un mismo paso que consideraba erróneo, y él se ponía a leer los libros que Rukia tenía en su habitación o algún cómic que llevase encima. Byakuya se presentaba en el Club de Caligrafía una vez a la semana, presidiendo concilios directivos y maratones para los practicantes. Cuando no ejercía su obligación como presidente de la entidad, gastaba sus tardes libres leyendo _haiku_ o practicando caligrafía en la casa, y de tanto en tanto se acercaba a donde estaban Renji y Rukia con la excusa de que los empleados de la cocina iban a preparar café para él, que si ellos gustaban podían acompañarlo. Había pasado un mes cuando Byakuya se encontró celoso de Renji y, un día de esos, no perdió tiempo en enfrentarlo una vez que Rukia se había ido del jardín:

—No pienses que no me doy cuenta de las cosas —lo había sorprendido Byakuya, hablando con su lento tono de voz—. Dime Renji, ¿tienes pensado demostrarle alguna vez tus intenciones?

—¿Qué? —desentendió Renji.

—Rukia.

—¿Qué sucede con Rukia?

Byakuya miró a Renji de soslayo.

—No hagas como si no entendieras.

—No entiendo.

—Sientes algo por ella.

Renji vaciló y se tomó la conversación muy en serio. Jamás había creído que Byakuya le preguntara algo así.

—Yo… no esperaba este planteo —espetó.

—¿Es así? —inquirió Byakuya.

Renji miró a su capitán a los ojos, que lo escrutaban con dureza.

—Nunca haría nada que moleste a Rukia —expresó francamente.

—No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo.

Byakuya se sintió desafiado. Sabía que Renji era sagaz, aceptaba que su teniente no se dejaría tomar por un lacayo ni mucho menos. No tenía la intención de generar rivalidad ni enemistad con él pero Byakuya necesitaba la respuesta y Renji no se la estaba dando. No se encontraban en las oficinas de la Sexta División, por lo tanto no había forma de ejercer presión sobre él, y aunque estaban en su casa tampoco deseaba incomodarlo. Renji era amigo de Rukia y Byakuya debía respetar eso.

—Renji —musitó—. Tú, ¿has sentido celos de mí alguna vez?

La respuesta de Renji era afirmativa. Siempre había sentido celos de Byakuya, desde que se llevó a Rukia y la convirtió en una Kuchiki, dejándolo a él sin familia. Pero en ese momento Renji estaba demasiado anonadado por las preguntas que Byakuya le estaba haciendo —porque nunca había imaginado tener esa conversación con él— y había olvidado que hacía mucho tiempo él había dejado de sentir celos por el hermano de su amiga.

Pasarían muchas décadas antes de volver a hablar con él sobre ese asunto, entonces no se iba a callar.

—Sí… —contestó—. He sentido, hace mucho.

—¿Porque te quité a Rukia, que era tu única familia? —preguntó Byakuya.

Renji titubeó. Hasta él dudaba de la respuesta.

—Probablemente.

—Entiendo. ¿Por qué más?

—Si fue capaz de llegar hasta aquí con el interrogatorio entonces ya debería conocer la respuesta.

Byakuya guardó silencio. Sí que era inteligente; Renji era rápido después de todo.

—Ya entiendo de qué va esto. ¿Me va a pedir que me aleje de Rukia? ¿O me va a relevar de mi puesto como teniente? —Renji se adelantó a retrucar.

—No —contestó Byakuya.

—¿Entonces a dónde quiere llegar capitán Kuchiki?

Byakuya dirigió una mirada tenaz a Renji. Se sintió amenazado, pero pese a todo lo estimaba y creyó necesario decirle la verdad, aunque su reputación dependiera de ello.

—_N__ecesito_ confiar en ti. Qué humillante.

Su mirada languideció. Renji lo miró extrañado.

—¿Qué dice?

—Digo que… siento algo por Rukia —Byakuya miró a Renji con una mirada tenue que escondía la desesperación revolviéndose en su interior—. ¿Qué debo hacer, Renji?

A Renji le pareció oír la explosión de un volcán, o el estruendo de una tormenta. No había escuchado mal, lo escuchó claramente pero era imposible de creer. No él, no Kuchiki Byakuya, no su capitán, no la persona correcta y respetada que él conocía, no el hombre hecho y derecho que él admiraba. No.

—No.

—Sí.

Sus puños se hundieron con fuerza en el rostro de él. No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, ni se arrepintió de haberlo hecho en toda su vida. Renji golpeó a Byakuya en un impulso encolerizado.

—¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?! ¡Rukia es su hermana!

Byakuya oía los gritos sin saber más qué decir. Él tenía razón. En parte, porque Rukia era su hermana adoptiva. Pero era su hermana al fin. Y Renji estaba enfurecido con él.

—¡Usted, usted no puede sentir algo por Rukia! ¡¿Qué va a pensar Rukia?! ¡¿Qué le va a decir?! ¡Está delirando! ¡Usted no puede!

Byakuya sintió frío. Se sintió solo y desprotegido. Fue un error haber pensado que Renji podría entenderlo.

—¡¿Por qué no dice nada?!

—Es todo. Es todo lo que tenía que decir. Lo siento.

Renji agarró a Byakuya por el cuello de su _shihakusho_ dispuesto a golpearlo otra vez, pero en ese momento Rukia apareció entre los dos.

—¡Renji! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Renji?!

Ambos se exaltaron al ver a Rukia.

—¡Nii-sama! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! ¡Suéltalo Renji!

—Rukia… —Renji soltó a Byakuya inmediatamente.

—¡Nii-sama! ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Rukia a Byakuya inclinándose hacia él, viendo su mejilla golpeada. Luego torció la mirada hacia Renji— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Renji?

Renji guardó silencio, incapaz de responder a Rukia con la verdad. Rukia le exigía una explicación, pero él se sentía ajeno a ese lugar. Quería irse pero temía por lo que Rukia debiera oír si Byakuya le confesaba lo que sentía. Maldijo. Él no debía estar ahí, y tampoco Rukia. Nunca se había arrepentido tanto de haberla dejado ir.

—Rukia, lo siento —fue todo lo que Renji pudo decir y se echó a correr, saliendo iracundo de la mansión Kuchiki.

—¡Renji! ¡Renji!

—Déjalo —musitó Byakuya—. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Nii-sama, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué Renji te ha golpeado? —expresó Rukia con consternación.

Byakuya se avergonzó tanto de sí mismo que prefirió el averno antes que dirigirle la palabra a su hermana. Pero Rukia exigía una explicación, y él no podía huir como lo había hecho Renji.

—Renji y yo… hemos tenido una diferencia. Me voy —respondió Byakuya evitándole la mirada, y se marchó a su habitación.

Y la imagen de Byakuya dándole la espalda volvía a acongojarla. Ella tenía derecho a saber qué había pasado entre él y Renji, y ninguno de los dos le daba una respuesta. Se sintió ignorada y vulgar.

Los días volvían a pasar en la mansión Kuchiki sin ningún tipo de afinidad entre Rukia y Byakuya. Desde lo acontecido con Renji, Byakuya se negaba a mirar a Rukia a los ojos y hacía todo lo posible para evitar que ella le hablase. Además de rezar por Hisana todas las noches frente a su retrato, le imploraba perdón y rogaba despertar de esa pesadilla que lo estaba agobiando. Su contienda interna entre el orgullo y la honestidad no le daban tregua. Se sentaba a cenar con Rukia y se sentía horrible, deseaba que existiese un muro entre los dos que lo alienara de todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella para poder ignorarla, para poder quererla menos, para no desearla, para no anhelar decirle que la quería y que lamentaba mucho que fuera su hermana. Necesitaba alejarla de él, aun cuando también la necesitaba a su lado conteniéndolo y asistiéndolo sigilosamente, como ella hacía siempre. Entonces, llegado al punto de reconocer que Rukia estaba siendo demasiado gentil con él desde que Ginrei había fallecido, creía apropiado decirle la verdad y que ella hiciese lo que le pareciese correcto. Desde ya que no le iba a corresponder, y de más estaba elucidar que ella iría a echarse en brazos de Ichigo Kurosaki dejándolo solo, en la casa que estaría vacía sin ella. Y ya Byakuya no toleraba un solo día en esa incómoda situación, cuando ignorar a Rukia era el afán por no terminar de corromperse a sí mismo más que la necesidad de mantener distancia con la vaga y errante sombra de Hisana.

Rukia veía pasar las noches hendidas por el nuevo silencio de Byakuya, con una languidez a flor de piel. La serenidad de él había mutado, se había convertido en un pesado flujo de incomodidad e intimación eludida que ella no podía comprender. Se daba cuenta de que su presencia provocaba un azoramiento en su hermano, que notablemente él no estaba acostumbrado a manejar porque no sabía ocultarlo, pero no podía desentrañar el motivo. Su curiosidad era acreciente y perspicaz, la sangre arreciaba en sus venas cada vez que trataba de imaginar por qué Byakuya se comportaba de esa manera con ella.

—_¿Será que nii-sama sospecha de lo que me pasa con él?_ —se preguntó una vez, arrodillada sobre el _tatami_ de su cuarto— _¿Acaso dije algo inapropiado que le haya molestado? No… estoy segura de que no he dicho nada. ¿O será que él…? ¡Ah! ¿Será que nii-sama… nii-sama está teniendo una relación amorosa y no quiere decírmelo?_

Su mirada languideció, sus ojos se humedecieron. Primero temió perder a Byakuya. Luego reconoció su egoísmo al entristecer por la posibilidad de que su hermano encontrara a alguien con quien ser feliz. Por último decidió no pensar más en esa posibilidad, porque le dolía mucho, muchísimo.

La jaula se había vuelto soporífera y los envolvía a los dos en un mudo letargo, colmado de olor a sándalo y aturdido por el sonido rasposo de la pluma que trazaba _kanjis_ en el papel de arroz. Acaso un lejano estornudo o un golpe de _reiatsu_ eran capaces de romper la quietud dentro de la casa silenciosa, obligando a los dos a mirarse de reojo y a extrañarse dentro del mismo recinto lleno de ausencias y desencuentros forzados.

Renji había dejado de visitar a Rukia después de lo acontecido con Byakuya, así que Rukia ya no tenía audiencia cada vez que practicaba sus coreografías. Sospechaba que Renji se estuviera escondiendo de ella porque no lo veía nunca por el _Seireitei_, en más de una ocasión se dirigió a la Sexta División con el motivo exclusivo de encontrárselo y jamás se lo topaba. De no haber sido por percibir su _reiatsu_ habría creído que su amigo estaba muerto. Tampoco había considerado prudente preguntarle a Byakuya sobre él desde que su hermano no quiso contarle por qué él y Renji habían peleado. Terminó por preferir la opción de que ambos habían tenido un problema personal donde ella no debía participar, y así se sintió un poco aliviada.

La verdad era que Renji había faltado a su labor durante una semana. El capitán Kuchiki no había emitido queja ni reproche alguno sobre el asunto, entendía bien el rencor de Renji como para enfadarse con él. Una vez que el teniente se había reincorporado al escuadrón, los diálogos entre él y el capitán se habían vuelto pobres y hostiles. Renji se dirigía a Byakuya con mucha hosquedad e indiferencia, actitud que Byakuya no se preocupaba por reprender, y durante largo tiempo la relación entre los dos se había vuelto tediosa.

…

Estaban a mitad de junio cuando, en medio del desayuno, Byakuya y Rukia habían recibido una correspondencia emitida para ambos. Uno de los sirvientes de la mansión había entregado el sobre en manos de Byakuya y se marchó.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó Rukia con curiosidad.

—Suishigan, una de las familias más importantes de la nobleza —respondió Byakuya, sacando la carta del sobre—. Suishigan Hakufô tenía una amistad con mi abuelo Ginrei.

—Ah, ya recuerdo —acotó Rukia con tono despectivo.

_Estimado Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, estimada Kuchiki Rukia-sama: quien suscribe adjunta a la correspondencia la legítima invitación para la Ceremonia del té que el noble clan Suishigan ha lugar en los recintos de su residencia cada año. Sería un honor para nuestra noble familia recibir en nuestros aposentos a los descendientes de nuestro estimado Kuchiki Ginrei-sama, que en paz descanse, quien ha concurrido a nuestra Ceremonia del té con mucha honra todos los años. Esperamos confirmación. Saluda atentamente, Suishigan Yuko._

—¿Cuándo es? —inquirió Rukia con recelo.

Byakuya extrajo la invitación del sobre.

—El 24 de junio.

—Nii-sama, ¿irás? —preguntó Rukia, poco convencida con la invitación.

—Tenemos que ir —respondió él mientras leía la carta adjunta.

—No han sido amables conmigo —espetó Rukia con indecisión—. Su hija no me agrada.

—Suishigan Hakufô ha enviudado el año pasado. Sería descortés rechazar la invitación —explicó Byakuya—. Además, él preside la Corte Nobiliaria de la Sociedad de Almas.

—Es verdad, lo había olvidado —torció Rukia.

—Sería un desprestigio para el clan Kuchiki no asistir.

—Ya veo… —vaciló Rukia.

—No debes dejarte llevar por los comentarios —pregonó Byakuya a modo de consejo—. Dijiste estar orgullosa de ser una Kuchiki.

Después de tanto tiempo, Byakuya y Rukia se miraron a los ojos, con todos sus sentimientos agazapados en las pupilas. Rukia se azoró; había extrañado la mirada de su hermano.

—Sí. Tienes razón —afirmó, estremecida.

…

A pesar de ser verano, el día de la Ceremonia del té no hacía calor, y lloviznaba. Rukia agradeció la frescura del tiempo porque así no sudaría el kimono que vistió para la ocasión, uno que tanto le gustaba.

Desde que ella y Byakuya habían recibido la correspondencia, el diálogo entre ambos se había vuelto más fluido, aunque ninguno de los dos había podido retroceder en sus sentimientos. Uno de los días que precedieron al 24 de junio, los dos habían caminado juntos hacia la Sexta División. Byakuya acostumbraba a salir de la casa más temprano que Rukia porque la categoría de capitán comprimía un horario más demandante que el resto de los oficiales Shinigamis. Por alguna razón, aquel día Byakuya había salido más tarde e inesperadamente se topó con Rukia en la sala de estar, quien se disponía a ir a su escuadrón. Su presencia inoportuna lo había inmutado, pero consideró que lo más apropiado en esa situación era ofrecerle a su hermana salir juntos. En el camino habían intercambiado pocas palabras, tan solo habían referido el tema de la Ceremonia del té.

Otra noche los dos habían coincidido en el estanque de los peces _koi_, porque desde que los habían recuperado, Rukia había empezado a preocuparse por ellos. Inclusive había bautizado a uno con el nombre de Yuki.

—No es muy difícil de deducir —había dicho a Byakuya con timidez cuando éste había oído a su hermana llamar por ese nombre a uno de los peces, que era de color opalino y de escamas brillosas.

Byakuya le había devuelto una mirada reticente, le había parecido tierno el hecho de que Rukia hablara a los animales pero no quiso expresar su opinión. Rukia figuró que su hermano la había tomado por ridícula y enrojeció. Esa noche, contrariamente, se había ido a dormir feliz, pero no sabía por qué.

—Rukia-sama: Byakuya-sama me envía a comunicarle que dentro de diez minutos partirán —vociferó una de las empleadas de la casa al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Rukia.

—Entendido —respondió Rukia, y la empleada se alejó.

Ya se había puesto el yukata. La desesperó no encontrar el obi. Había revuelto todos sus armarios y todo su cuarto de baño buscándolo y no lo hallaba. Hasta lo había buscado debajo del piso de madera de la galería.

—¡¿Cómo puede ser?! ¡Lo tenía preparado desde ayer! —se exasperó mientras corría uno de los armarios empotrados de la habitación.

—¿Buscas esto?

Rukia vio a Byakuya en la entrada de su cuarto con el obi que ella buscaba en sus manos.

—¡Nii-sama!

—Ya estaba abierta —expresó Byakuya, torciendo la mirada hacia la puerta.

—Oh, no me refería a eso. El obi, ¿dónde estaba? —interrogó Rukia.

—En la sala de estar.

—¡Cierto! Pedí que lo plancharan…

—Se nos hace tarde —musitó Byakuya.

—S-Sí.

Rukia extendió su brazo para coger el obi y tuvo una sensación que la derribó. Byakuya se acercó a ella para entregárselo pero entonces él se detuvo y no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos y azorarse, al igual que ella. Lentamente, se giró de espaldas a Rukia y con mucha delicadeza comenzó a enrollar el obi alrededor de su frágil cintura.

_"Me muero. Voy a morir"_, pensaba Rukia con su rostro completamente ruborizado y sus labios infinitamente trémulos.

Byakuya pudo reconocer en ella el perfume que había olido en su habitación cuando Rukia se encontraba en Karakura. Su aliento se cortó por un instante. Terminó de atar el obi sobre el kimono de Rukia y ella alzó la mirada, viéndolo con timidez. Él pareció enervado.

—Vámonos —masculló él con leve impaciencia, dándole la espalda y saliendo de la habitación.

A Rukia la envolvió un calor abrasador. No era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca, pero por primera vez sentirlo cerca la había desbocado.

_"Esto no está bien, esto no está bien…"_ se repetía en sus adentros sin poder dejar de temblar. Debió tomar aire y tratar de palidecer un poco su rostro antes de ir tras Byakuya, quien la estaba esperando para partir hacia la Ceremonia del té de la familia Suishigan. Frotó sus mejillas con los puños como creyendo que al hacerlo el rubor se desvanecería, pero fue en vano porque aun cuando se dirigían a la mansión Suishigan, el color en su rostro persistió por largo rato.

…

Una enorme e imponente puerta de doble hoja se alzaba en la fachada de la mansión Suishigan. Había en ese lugar un fabuloso e imperante aura de magnanimidad. Rukia se sintió para siempre ajena a ese condominio. Soslayó el perfil de Byakuya, que mantenía la templanza. Él también vestía un kimono. Rukia no pudo evitar encontrarlo atractivo.

—¿Tardarán mucho en recibirnos? —inquirió ella, apremiada y un poco ruborizada.

—Siempre lo hacen —respondió Byakuya con sobriedad.

Rukia adoptó un semblante adusto, cruzándose de brazos y rayando el mal humor.

Entonces una de las puertas se abrió con un agudo chirrido y una figura asomó. Una mujer adulta había salido a recibir a los dos hermanos con una amplia sonrisa y exageradas expresiones de simpatía. Byakuya y Rukia habían saludado cortésmente a la dama y habían aceptado entrar a la mansión. Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de par en par apenas entró, al ver la ostentosa arquitectura y fascinante armería de que disponía la casa.

—Había olvidado cómo era este lugar —murmuró a Byakuya mientras caminaban por la gran sala principal de la casa.

—No por nada tienen el prestigio que tienen —expresó Byakuya—. Es un linaje muy rico.

A medida que los dos avanzaban por un extenso y amplio pasillo, conducidos por la señora de la casa, Rukia observaba los añejos cuadros familiares que colgaban de las paredes. De repente una de las puertas laterales se abrió y una mujer morena y muy esbelta se acercó a ellos, sonriendo.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Kuchiki Byakuya —la joven se reverenció ante Byakuya con respeto y luego dirigió su mirada a Rukia, con aire soberbio—. Hola, Kuchiki Rukia.

—Hola, Suishigan Yuko —contestó Rukia con tono receloso, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Yuko Suishigan, hija del noble Hakufô, pareció disgustada ante la ausencia del sufijo honorífico que Rukia había escatimado para referirse hacia ella. No obstante, no reprochó y se limitó a guiar a ambos hacia la _sukiya_(1).

Byakuya y Rukia caminaron detrás de la señorita Yuko con sorna, salieron al jardín de la casa y caminaron por el _roji_(2), flanqueado por setos preciosos. Byakuya observó a Rukia de reojo y recordó las veces que había recorrido ese sendero al lado de Hisana. A pesar de no haber entristecido, se sintió embotado por una remanencia que hacía tiempo había dejado de padecer. Aunque el símil indiscutible entre Rukia y Hisana ya había sido superado, en ese momento le pareció haber retrocedido en el tiempo; creyó estar en el mismo jardín, pero con Rukia, caminando a la par de ella y sintiendo que la mujer que seguía sus pasos era la que él había amado toda la vida, la que nunca se había ido y la que siempre había estado allí, pisando cada una de sus huellas sin haberlo abandonado jamás. Era una alegoría complicada para su corazón confundido y abatido, pero Byakuya estaba seguro de que caminar al lado de Rukia y sentir la tibieza en la cercana dirección de sus cuerpos no era difícil de entender. _La quería mucho._

Los pensamientos de Rukia eran como volutas de humo oscuro, esperaba que la ceremonia durara poco tiempo para volver a su casa cuanto antes. Pero también esperaba no recordar cómo se había sentido cuando Byakuya se colocó a sus espaldas para atarle el obi y le movió la decencia en diez segundos de intimidad fraternal; esperaba olvidar cómo él le había sofocado la existencia en diez segundos de asfixiante cercanía.

_"¡Oh, no, ya basta!_" volvía a porfiar contra su propia debilidad porque le era imposible no pensar en que haber tenido el aliento de Byakuya a centímetros de su nuca era lo más hermoso que le había pasado en la vida y en el cuerpo_. "Basta, basta",_ renegaba y apretaba los ojos convencida de que de esa manera podría tachar lo sucedido.

—¡_Basta_! —exclamó en voz audible sin darse cuenta.

El rostro de Byakuya torció hacia Rukia con curiosidad.

_"¿Está hablando sola?" _pensó, y ambos salieron del ensimismamiento al llegar a la entrada de la _sukiya_.

La señorita Yuko corrió uno de los _fusuma_ y los invitó a pasar. Los ojos de Rukia ladearon a la anfitriona de la casa con acechanza, infundadamente sentía que esa mujer presagiaba una escisión entre ella y su hermano. Como poseída por un demonio, Rukia clavó su mirada en Yuko con el resentimiento que una estaca punza en el pecho del vampiro, y Yuko juró por todos sus finados y antepasados que la mirada de la joven la había llamado bruja.

Sin embargo, el mayor disgusto de aquella velada se lo había llevado Byakuya.

* * *

_(1) Sukiya es el lugar donde los japoneses realizan la Ceremonia del té. Se le conoce como "casa de té"y es la parte de la casa donde hacen esta reunión._

_(2) Roji es el camino de la casa, situado en el jardín, que dirige al sukiya._

_Estoy teniendo un problema de desestructuración, los últimos capítulos que vengo escribiendo me están saliendo muy largos, sepan disculpar esta desorganización mía._

_Bueno, se agradecen las lecturas y mucho más los comentarios n.n_

_Natali._


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola! n.n Acá vengo con el capítulo 7 :B_

_Me quedó muy largo, de hecho cada vez me salen más largos los capítulos. Pero no sé, no pude hacerlo más corto. Quisiera saber qué piensan con respecto a esto, si prefieren que los capítulos sean largos o cortos. Trato de no hacerlos muy largos para no aburrirlos :/_

_Gracias nuevamente a quienes siguen este fic._

_gxbrielx: me agrada que te guste esta historia, ojalá disfrutes este capítulo._

_También agradezco a quienes lo tienen en alerta y se pasan a ojearlo, aunque no sé qué piensan de mi fic me agrada ver que hay gente leyéndolo n.n Y por supuesto doy mil gracias a los que dejan su review expresando su opinión, las aprecio muchísimo._

_Emm... Me parece que este capítulo quedó bastante dramático. Si bien la historia apunta a ser dramática trato de suavizar un poco la trama pero no sé, temo agotarlos D: Lamento mucho tener que ralentizar el romance entre Rukia y Byakuya, es que me gusta tomarme las cosas con calma y no quiero apurar el fic. Sólo les puedo adelantar que recién en el próximo capitulo tendrán romance. Mil perdones, ojalá aun así les guste esta entrega._

_Por ahora no comento nada más y los dejo de aburrir._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Las hojas molidas, disecadas y torradas que habían sido transmutadas a una infusión herbal influyeron su efluvio en el aire del recinto de la _sukiya_. El olor a nuevo del papel de arroz de los _fusuma_ podía ser interceptado e interpolado con el efluvio del _matcha_(1) por aquel que no estuviera acostumbrado a los aromas legítimos de la nobleza. Cuando Rukia dio con esa quimera rememoró su primer día en la mansión Kuchiki, cuando percibió por primera vez los olores suaves y amaderados de la casa noble que la acogió como un miembro más. Ese día había tomado el _matcha_ con Byakuya y Ginrei como ceremonia íntima de integración a la familia, atisbando los primeros lazos, en ese entonces inasibles, que la unirían a su hermano para siempre.

La familia Suishigan constaba de tres miembros legítimos: Hakufô, padre y cabeza del clan; Yuko, la hija mayor; e Iten, el hijo menor. Hakufô estaba senil, Byakuya adivinó que no le quedarían muchos meses de vida y una parte de él trató de evadir un posible motivo escondido que daba lugar al encuentro. Yuko, una joven de cabellos largos y azabaches y de mirada profundamente azul, no denotaba más que la apariencia de treinta años; tenía una personalidad vertiginosa y avasallante, pero era muy refinada y educada. Iten no difería mucho de Yuko en cuanto a la apariencia, aunque su cabello era corto y su cuerpo era fornido, y sus rasgos faciales eran muy suaves comparados con los del padre. Su edad ladeaba la de su hermana, y a diferencia de ella él era una persona muy amena y estática, aunque restaba importancia a los comportamientos aristocráticos.

—_Mucho gusto_.

Las formalidades y reverencias no fueron la excepción a la velada, como así las redundancias de sufijos honoríficos y superfluas menciones sobre las milenarias artes de la Caligrafía, el _Ikebana_(2), la Pintura, y hasta la Arquitectura. Rukia había notado que los Suishigan vestían kimonos tan refinados como los que solían vestir ella y Byakuya y que no solían vestir los demás Shinigami en el _Seireitei_.

Los ritos de linaje y arcaicos que Byakuya conocía y practicaba sagradamente eran para Rukia toda una aventura. A pesar de ser una noble pocas veces había participado de los deberes ceremoniales y aristocráticos que demandaban la clase, debido a su inexperiencia y desinterés, a los que Byakuya procuraba tolerar con paciencia, y debido a su trabajo como Shinigami, que en sus primeros tiempos como Kuchiki era apremiante. En ese momento Rukia pudo concentrar su atención más allá de la aversión que le producía la señorita Yuko, y logró experimentar con agrado y honor el arte solemne de la Ceremonia del té. Afuera había llovizna, y sabía que si Byakuya estaba a su lado, aquello no podía ser tan malo.

—Creo que eres tan astuto como para ver en este rostro decrépito que en cualquier momento voy a estirar la pata.

El anciano Suishigan trató de expresar humor. Dirigió a Byakuya una mirada enjuta pero aguda. Los dos hijos, cada uno a su lado, guardaron silencio.

—Iten me sucederá, eso está más que claro.

—¿Iten? Creía que su hija Yuko estaba casada y que su marido tomaría su lugar cuando llegara el momento —replicó Byakuya, interesado.

—No, he hablado con mis hijos y los tres estamos de acuerdo en hacer perdurar el apellido Suishigan. Iten está interesado en la señorita Rukia, creo que lo podemos discutir.

Se produjo un remoto silencio en la _sukiya_, donde el joven Iten se ruborizó, impaciente; donde Rukia se sobresaltó con sorpresa, vislumbrando al joven Suishigan con extrañamiento; donde Byakuya se agazapó interiormente, dirigiendo una mirada tensa hacia su hermana; y donde nadie parecía estar conforme con las reacciones de los demás.

—Lo siento hijo, sé que no querías que fuera directo pero los días pasan rápido, ¿sabes? Mírame a mí, parece que fue ayer cuando dejé de gatear y ya me estoy por morir —argumentó el anciano Hakufô dirigiéndose hacia su hijo.

—Sabía que no podías ser discreto. Y tampoco exageres con lo de dejar de gatear, sólo a ti te parece que fue ayer —replicó el joven, arrebolado y receloso.

—Bueno, ¿qué más da? Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Rukia —Remató Hakufô dirigiéndose a los hermanos: —Su familia representa un linaje muy estimado para mí y para mis ancestros. Sabrás, Byakuya, que Ginrei y yo hemos tenido una relación muy especial. Casi de amistad.

—Lo sé —contestó Byakuya.

—Digo casi porque cuando éramos jóvenes nos disputamos a una mujercita pero eso es otra historia —Yuko miró a su padre con reprobación—. Tengo entendido que la señorita Kuchiki Rukia aún no cumple los cincuenta años de afiliación a la nobleza, ¿verdad? —preguntó a Rukia, con seriedad.

—Así es… —respondió ella desconcertada.

—No puede casarse —interrumpió Byakuya.

—Lo sé —retrucó Hakufô, atisbando a Byakuya con seriedad—, pero yo soy el Presidente de la Corte Nobiliaria de la Sociedad de Almas y puedo exonerar las leyes y las competencias requeridas para el matrimonio como y cuando se me antoje.

—Eso no es honesto —retorció Byakuya, adusto.

—¿Estás diciendo que Suishigan Hakufô es deshonesto, Kuchiki Byakuya? —remató el anciano, con aires de exasperación.

—No. Solamente no me parece correcta su forma de proceder —contestó Byakuya, tensando su mirada en los ojos pequeños de Hakufô.

—Eso tiene sentido —contestó el anciano, revolviendo el té con la cuchara—, pero sé que tienes conciencia de que no se estaría infringiendo ninguna ley, así que no veo el porqué de tu reprobación.

—Dale tiempo, padre —intervino Yuko, mientras dejaba la taza de té sobre la mesa—. Tal vez los dos deban discutir el asunto a solas.

Hakufô se abstrajo durante algunos segundos, mientras Rukia echó una mirada furtiva hacia Iten, quien debió apartar la mirada, avergonzado, porque la había estado observando hacía rato.

—No tengo problema en esperar —espetó Iten adelantándose a la respuesta de su padre—. Puede tomarse el tiempo que necesite para pensarlo.

Hakufô guardó un leve silencio, al tiempo que moduló un gesto de comprensión.

—Bueno. Como prefieran. Me tranquiliza saber que Kuchiki Byakuya estará orgulloso de unir su linaje al linaje de los Suishigan, ¿qué mayor prestigio que éste, eh? —vociferó el noble después de sorber un poco de té.

Rukia, quien había guardado silencio durante la charla, incapaz de comprender el apremio por casarla, sorbió un largo trago de té, intentando ganar compostura. Tras mirar a Byakuya, afligida, se unió a la conversación.

—Disculpen… —Masculló. Hakufô y Yuko la observaron fijamente, haciéndola temblar. —Quisiera saber si hay alguna forma de rechazar…

—Si quieres desprestigiar a tu clan sí —la interrumpió el anciano—. Me imagino que no debes saber del oprobio que sufren las casas nobles cuando sus miembros ofenden a otras casas o a la misma Corte.

—Lo sé —contestó Rukia, trémula—. Aun así, no estoy segura de querer casarme…

—Kuchiki Rukia —retrucó Yuko—. Estás ofendiendo a mi familia. ¿Sabes cuántas jovencitas como tú querrían casarse con mi hermano, sabiendo que será el sucesor de mi padre? No debes estar hablando en serio.

Rukia se encogió de hombros, esperando tontamente que alguien, algún hombre, Ichigo, Byakuya, quien quiera que fuese, la salvara del condenado futuro que la aguardaba. No quería ni imaginar cómo sería ese futuro. Tragó saliva, con un nudo en la garganta, y deseó con una infantil esperanza que Byakuya la abrazara y se la llevara corriendo, escapándose los dos. Eso imaginaba, ilusamente.

—Déjalos que lo piensen —volvió a intervenir Iten, azorándose por el apremio de sus familiares—. Tiene todo el derecho de pensarlo, padre.

Byakuya permanecía en silencio y ofuscado, negando la realidad y porfiando contra ella. Y sabía que lo más honrado que podría sucederle al clan Kuchiki, era contraer nupcias con el miembro de un clan tan prestigioso y aclamado como el Suishigan, pero aun así él no estaba dispuesto a soltar a Rukia y dejarla ir con otro hombre como le había sucedido a Renji, que hasta ese día sufría, de alguna manera graciosa y disfrazada, por haberla perdido.

La charla sobre el matrimonio había sido amainada por la discusión de cosas tan triviales, y todavía sumamente sustanciales, como el arte del _Shodô(3)_ o la sutileza del _Buyô_, donde Rukia pudo lucirse humildemente al comentar que había representado las danzas en diversos festivales. Las presencias en la _sukiya_ eran incómodas; los tres Suishigan eran conscientes de la turbación de los Kuchiki y se comportaban como si la vida fuera de color rosa, marginando la tribulación subyacente, y Byakuya y Rukia, tan agazapados y confundidos, no veían la hora de volver a su casa, encerrarse en sus cuartos y ahogar en la almohada lo que debería ser un llanto, o un grito de rabia y desesperación.

Cuando un último _kanji_ había sido dibujado en un pergamino y cuando una última gardenia había sido colocada en una de las coronas florales, la llovizna en el jardín de la _sukiya_ arreció, y el olor del té desapareció ahogado por el olor de las flores húmedas del jardín. La familia Suishigan había despedido a los hermanos Kuchiki antes de que llegara la tormenta. En el gran salón de la mansión, Iten había despedido a Rukia con beso en la mano, a lo que Rukia se ruborizó y Byakuya osó dar la espalda y marcharse sin terminar de despedirse honradamente.

…

La lluvia precipitándose en los tejados de la mansión Kuchiki pregonaba el rumor estrepitoso y melancólico del agua. En su habitación, Rukia hacía muecas para no llorar, y la luz opaca volcándose en el piso de madera a través del_ fusuma_ parecía lo único que podía iluminar la habitación.

No quería casarse. Pero antes que eso, y antes de no quererlo, trataba de desenmarañar la telaraña en la que había sido atrapada por sorpresa. Su vida estaba tan tranquila, sus tristezas obtusas y sus inseguridades secundarias eran tan tolerables, sus días con Byakuya eran tan hermosos. De repente un caracol resbalaba por la hoja de un arbusto y un pétalo de cerezo lo cubría con amor. Y ella estaba sola, incomprendida en su habitación desolada, resbalando torpemente por la avalancha, vislumbrando el invierno en su corazón y esperando que una primavera blanca y nocturna acariciara sus prados devastados. El matrimonio no era algo que la hubiera preocupado nunca, el matrimonio era una ceremonia remota entre dos personas que se amaban y que querían compartir la vida juntas, el matrimonio era lo que nii-sama había tenido con nee-sama, el matrimonio era lo que nunca habría tenido con Kaien-dono. El matrimonio era algo tan aislado de su vida, algo tan ajeno y tan ignorado, que le costaba relacionarlo con ella. ¿De verdad debía casarse? ¿De verdad tendría que abandonar a Byakuya? ¿De verdad dejaría de visitar a sus amigos de Karakura? ¿De verdad dejaría de ser una Kuchiki?

No quería casarse. Después de entender que debía haber casamiento en su vida, trató de encontrar excusas para refutarlo. La lluvia caía aletargada en el jardín, y un vinilo pedía a gritos que lo toquen. Entonces sus pies desnudos caminaron hacia la mesita del fonógrafo y Rukia puso a tocar el vinilo que le había regalado Inoue, que había sido lo último que había escuchado hacía más de un mes.

Y Byakuya tuvo que tararear la canción porque se la sabía de memoria y porque sabía que Rukia la estaba cantando, y debía conformarse con compartir apenas la tenue caricia de la tecla de piano que los dos sentían resonar en el alma. Desorbitado, Byakuya no quería que Rukia se casara.

_"No quiero"_ pensaba y repensaba muchas veces hasta que dio con la insólita verdad, entonces no fue dueño de sí mismo y corrió hacia la habitación de Rukia sin vergüenza y sin temor, abrió las puertas, desaforado, y la lluvia de fondo no cesaba de caer. Los respiros volvieron a ser normales cuando vio a Rukia tendida en el _futon_, tan dormida y tan hermosa, y una mirada hacia el fonógrafo que terminaba de tocar la canción le bastó para irse a la mierda y lamentar sus sentimientos lejos de la casa, que era su martirio.

Algunos días después Rukia tomó coraje y entabló la incómoda conversación con Byakuya, exponiendo su recelo al contraer matrimonio con un joven que poco conocía, y pidiendo su opinión al respecto, como siempre trataba de hacer.

—Si así lo sientes, hazlo —había sido la respuesta de Byakuya durante la charla vespertina junto al estanque de los peces _koi_.

—No estoy segura —musitó Rukia, inclinada hacia las aguas que dejaban ver a los peces.

El silencio de Byakuya fue temeroso. Rukia presentía un descontento de parte de él, porque negarse a contraer matrimonio con la familia más importante de la nobleza era un desprestigio enorme para la familia Kuchiki. Y Rukia conocía los silencios de Byakuya, y conocía cada mirada de él, y entendía como nadie cuando él cerraba los ojos. Byakuya inspiró, llenándose de paciencia y tolerancia, y al expirar miró a Rukia a los ojos, asustado de sí mismo por lo que pudiera ser capaz de decirle, y le quitó un pétalo de cerezo que había caído sobre su cabello.

—Piénsalo bien —le dijo, envenenado, y volvió a darle la espalda.

Entonces Rukia debió pensarlo bien y llegó a la conclusión de que casarse era lo mejor que le podía pasar, porque de esa forma olvidaría a Byakuya y desistiría de ese mortal estancamiento sentimental.

No pasaron muchas semanas hasta que Rukia e Iten comenzaron a salir.

Los encuentros eran esporádicos y aburridos, se veían una vez por semana y él la invitaba a tomar el té en la mansión Suishigan. Desde la primera vez que Iten la besó, Rukia supo que nunca se enamoraría de él. Durante un mes las citas fueron monótonas, aunque agradables. Una mañana Rukia se encontró con Renji en la Decimotercera División y no fue capaz de ocultarle los sucesos.

—Qué va, al menos no es de tu familia —acotó Renji con recelo.

—¿Qué dices? —replicó Rukia con estupor.

Las veces que Rukia y Renji habían hablado luego de la disyuntiva entre el segundo y Byakuya, habían sido en ocasiones curriculares, haciendo que el asunto de la pelea fuese llanamente relegado y dejado de lado, sin importancia. Aunque Renji se había vuelto bastante áspero, Rukia lo seguía tratando igual, como el buen amigo que era, y él hacía todo lo que podía para cambiar la cara de pocos amigos que hacía más de un mes no podía ocultar.

—Digo que está bien Rukia, si él te hace feliz lo apruebo —se excusó Renji.

—Tonto, no estoy pidiendo tu aprobación. Además… —Rukia vaciló y luego se repuso. —Quieren que nos casemos.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Renji sin poder creerlo.

Rukia le explicó la situación y aunque a Renji también le pareció precipitado no pudo más que tratar de empezar a hacerse la idea de que su mejor amiga sería prontamente una mujer casada. Le costaba creerlo, como también fue capaz de ver en la mirada de Rukia el rotundo rechazo a contraer matrimonio. Entonces Renji no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo cómo el destino hacía lo que quería con Rukia. Esa misma noche se atrevió a tomar cartas en el asunto.

…

Para Byakuya era demasiado engorroso autorizar a Rukia a salir de la casa para que se viera con Iten. Los primeros días, cuando ya se veía venir el repertorio de citas semanales, creía que enloquecería. Hasta había mirado con cariño un pastillero rotulado como "tranquilizantes" que había sobre una mesa de auxilios en la Cuarta División. No era un tipo de exaltaciones ni nerviosismos, pero le bastó ver a Rukia cruzar la puerta de la casa dispuesta a encontrarse con el primogénito del anciano Suishigan, para prever la racha de dolores de cabeza y noches de insomnio que lo acometerían en tanto su hermana saliera con un hombre.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó una vez, de improviso, al verla salir de la mansión a horas intempestivas de la noche.

—Iré a cenar con Suishigan Iten —contestó Rukia con un dejo de extrañez.

—¿Vuelves? —inquirió Byakuya con tono impaciente. Estaba leyendo de espaldas a la puerta de la sala, donde se hallaba parada Rukia.

—N-No lo sé —respondió Rukia.

Byakuya asustó a Rukia al cerrar el libro que estaba leyendo. La enfrentó sin escrúpulos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que dormirás con él? —inquirió él, con impaciencia.

—Nii-sama… —balbuceó Rukia. —No me parece que…

—Entonces dormirás con él.

Rukia miró a su hermano a los ojos, llena de confusión. No entendía el comportamiento tempestuoso de Byakuya. Si bien su hermano le requería que cada vez que ella tuviera que salir de la casa le avisara, aquel interrogatorio era para Rukia un tanto innecesario.

—¿Acaso está mal que lo haga? —profirió ella, mirando hacia un costado.

—No me has pedido permiso. Y estabas saliendo de la casa sin avisarme —remató él.

—Lo siento… —respondió Rukia. —¿Me das permiso para ir, nii-sama?

Byakuya la miró fijamente, receloso. Y estremecido, porque lucía hermosa con el kimono que llevaba puesto, le quedaba tan bien con los ojos violáceos y los labios pequeños... Pero al mirarla de pies a cabeza, revelando el brillo en su mirada enfurecida, Byakuya no pudo sentir menos que ira.

—Si te digo que no ¿te quedarás aquí? —espetó en tono desafiante.

—Es que le dije a Iten que iría…

—¿Iten? ¿Ahora lo llamas por su nombre? —vociferó Byakuya tratando de contener su _reiatsu_ el mayor tiempo posible.

Observó a Rukia nervioso. Apretó los puños y sintió que el calor contenido en sus manos subía hasta su cara. Sabía que si la conversación continuaba no llegaría a buen puerto. Al final le dio la espalda, fastidiado.

—Haz lo que quieras Rukia —le dijo y se marchó.

Rukia se quedó mirándolo desconcertada y se dio cuenta de que Byakuya se comportaba extraño con ella hacía tiempo y que había algo detrás de las actitudes recelosas de su hermano que estaba pasando por alto. Esa noche cenó en la mansión Suishigan con Iten y su familia. A pesar de que Hakufô le ofreció a Rukia quedarse a dormir en la casa puesto que era muy tarde, Rukia decidió volver a la mansión Kuchiki porque sabía que si no regresaba Byakuya no se lo perdonaría. Entonces, al saber predecir qué reacción tendría su hermano en tal caso, fue cuando se molestó con él porque aunque respetaba su autoridad le disgustaba darle explicaciones, mucho más dar detalles.

"_¡Qué le importa si duermo o no duermo con Iten!"_ pensaba de camino a la casa. Cuando llegó, pasó directo a su habitación y minutos después escuchó los pasos de Byakuya aproximándose allí. No terminó de voltear hacia la puerta, mientras tendía el _futon_ sobre el _tatami_, cuando la voz de él resonó desde afuera.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Rukia observó la figura de Byakuya dibujada en la sombra del _fusuma_. Temió, como en los primeros años dentro de la familia Kuchiki.

—Sí —vociferó.

Un viento fresco que entró al abrirse la puerta le crispó los tobillos, desnudos, y Rukia se percató de que se encontraba en pijama. Sintió un poco de vergüenza porque la intimidaba que Byakuya la viera vestida así, no acostumbraba mostrar sus piernas ante su hermano. Él se mantuvo en el quicio de la entrada, mirando hacia un costado. A Byakuya le pareció que era demasiado comprometedor estar en la habitación de Rukia a esa hora y verla vestida en pijama de verano, el cual apenas le cubría las rodillas. Sintió su perfume, otra vez, esparcido en todo el cuarto y emanado directamente desde su piel, donde el aroma ya se desvanecía. Tuvo nuevamente esa sensación infantil de timidez que lo volvía inseguro y que le abatía el corazón secretamente. También se sintió intimidado, aunque fuera él quien había ido a buscarla.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Rukia con recato.

—Vine a ver si estabas bien —respondió él improvisando, porque en realidad no sabía a qué había ido allí.

—Estoy bien, gracias por…

—¿Te casarás con él? —la interrumpió Byakuya.

Rukia se exaltó. Pues Byakuya había entrado en su habitación a altas horas de la madrugada para preguntarle si ella se casaría, así como así, después del patético cuestionamiento que le había hecho antes de que ella partiera a la mansión Suishigan. Estaba disgustada pero había resuelto que era necesario saber qué le sucedía a su hermano, y buscaría la forma de llegar al quid de la discordia porque el atosigamiento ya la exasperaba. De repente se encontró frente a él, clavándole duramente la mirada.

—¿Cuál es el problema nii-sama? ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? —preguntó Rukia buscando su rostro en la luz tenue de la noche.

—¿De qué hablas? —contestó Byakuya en tono de evasión. Rukia sabía que él intentaba desviar el asunto.

—De que hace tiempo te comportas de manera extraña conmigo, es como si… hubieses retrocedido en el tiempo, cuando me ignorabas… ¿Por qué? —Espetó ella con ahínco. —¿Por qué me tratas así?

—Sólo vine a ver que estuvieras bien —respondió él, esquivo.

—No, también me has preguntado si Iten y yo nos vamos a…

—¡Ya deja de llamarlo así! —vociferó Byakuya, apretando los párpados.

Rukia se inmutó durante un momento y luego sintió cólera. Byakuya amagó con salir de la habitación pero ella se lo impidió, bloqueándole el paso.

—¿Por qué? ¡Ves eso! ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —inquirió Rukia sobresaltada.

Byakuya la miró a los ojos. Los ojos de Rukia rutilaban espléndidamente a la luz de la luna, pero también denotaban ira y él lo notó. Verla enojada le proporcionó aires de autoridad, y eso le gustó más que nunca porque ese fulgor resentido en los ojos violáceos de su hermana le aseguraba que en ese momento todo el corazón de Rukia, sobresaltado y encolerizado, era de él y exigía algo de él. No le importaba que fuese rencor, él quería volver a sentir que Rukia lo necesitara, aunque no se daba cuenta de que ese egoísmo podría alejarla de él.

—Él no tiene el perfil ideal de noble. Deberías haberlo notado… —explicó él frunciendo el ceño.

—Nii-sama, él es el heredero de Suishigan Hakufô, creí que lo aceptarías —dijo Rukia con estupor.

—Ese hombre no tiene el mínimo interés en suceder a su padre, tiene alma de plebeyo, tú no puedes estar con él, eres una Kuchiki.

—No entiendo. No entiendo… Me dijiste que haga lo que yo sienta, ¿por qué ahora…?

—Me voy a la cama —interrumpió Byakuya abriéndose paso entre su hermana que le vedaba la salida.

En ese momento Rukia se sintió perdida y ofuscada. Hacía tiempo había dejado de pensar que Byakuya era ininteligible. No lo había conocido así, tempestuoso y agotador, disyuntivo e inquisitivo. Había logrado dilucidar cada uno de sus silencios después de tantos años, pero esa fase de su personalidad era nueva para ella. Luchar contra su hermetismo y su orgullo resultaba enervante pero peor era lidiar con sus afrentas morales insensatas. Lo último que atinó hacer fue sujetarle el brazo antes de que él se fuera, sin importarle la reacción que él pudiera tener. No podía dejarlo escapar porque seguía sin comprenderlo y en el fondo de su corazón ella anhelaba comprender a su hermano; cual fuera el motivo de su extraña invasión y disconformidad, aquél parecía herirle. Ya no se creía esa fachada de insensibilidad y hurañía, ella conocía a Byakuya y sabía que había un sentimiento dentro de él que lo mantenía intempestivo. Al sujetar su brazo y rozar su piel en ese impulso de furia flaqueó. Byakuya la miró a los ojos y descubrió que ese momento lleno de impaciencia y fastidio era tan íntimo que hasta lo sacudió, porque la mirada honda de Rukia lo hizo sentirse enlazados.

—¿Qué haces? —le dijo casi jadeando.

Rukia tembló irrefrenablemente ante la tensión de la situación. Y qué ganas tenía de acariciar toda su piel, y cómo inspiró el aroma de él que se acomodaba en sus pulmones y se quedaba a vivir en su pecho. Sus miradas se mordían, pero Rukia desistió de instigar a su hermano porque de golpe sintió todo el cariño que sentía por él, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba sujetando su brazo con apremio, y se sintió horrible y desquiciada porque ella nunca sería capaz de hacer daño a Byakuya. Todo lo que Rukia había deseado siempre y nunca había podido demostrar, era protegerlo, entonces lo soltó y se abstuvo de lagrimear.

—Lo siento mucho —musitó.

Él se sintió herido porque sabía que la culpa la tenía él mismo. Y si aquella noche Rukia lloraba sería por culpa de él, y si ella sufría por su culpa otra vez él no se lo perdonaría. Había elucubrado toda la noche con el encuentro de Rukia e Iten y había olvidado lo que era el sueño; definitivamente esa noche no dormiría y debería pedirle a Renji que se encargara de dirigir la reunión en la división en las próximas horas.

Se atrevió a mirarla de soslayo, con aparente congoja, no sin esperar la respuesta de Rukia a esa pregunta que lo hacía desgraciado e idiota. ¿Se casarían ella y el hijo de Hakufô Suishigan? Rukia guardaba silencio y parecía esperar a que él atinase a algo para no tener que echarlo de su habitación.

—Perdóname —profirió él al fin—. Buenas noches.

Después de que Byakuya se hubiera marchado, la habitación de Rukia permaneció en silencio durante muchos días.

Algunas semanas después, empeoró todo.

—Rukia-sama: tiene visita.

La empleada de la casa le dejó el paso libre a Rukia, quien volvía a la mansión apenas terminada su jornada laboral, hacia la sala principal.

—¡Ichigo! —exclamó ésta al ver a su amigo esperándola junto a uno de los _fusuma_.

—Eh, Rukia —dijo él al verla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Rukia sorprendida de verlo en la casa.

El rostro de Ichigo se volvió tenue y disgustado. Rukia conocía esa mirada cargada de tristeza.

—¿Qué te sucede? —susurró ella dejando su _zanpakutô_ en uno de los sofás.

—Byakuya ya debe saber que estoy aquí… —vociferó el joven al fin. —Rukia, ¿de verdad te vas a casar?

La reacción de Rukia fue contusa. La mirada triste de Ichigo le pesaba, y la entendía también. Siempre quiso esquivar el asunto pero al final ella sabía que algún día esa conversación indeseada llegaría y las cartas deberían ponerse sobre la mesa. Sólo debía hablar con él antes de que llegara Byakuya. De seguro, pensaba, su hermano ya había sentido el _reiatsu_ de Ichigo en la mansión y a juzgar por sus últimas acciones no tardaría en llegar para armar un nuevo revuelo.

—¿De verdad, Rukia? —repitió Ichigo, lúgubremente.

—Este… —Rukia resopló y buscó las palabras para explicarle la situación a Ichigo, que no se iría de allí sin una respuesta concreta y determinante.

"_Renji…"_ pensó la joven para sus adentros, adivinando que había sido él quien informó a Ichigo sobre la situación.

—Ichigo, no sé si quiero casarme. Es casi una obligación que me han impuesto, debo hacerlo aunque no esté segura de ello —explicó con franqueza.

—Entonces no lo hagas, es muy sencillo —replicó él con la voz cargada de desilusión, cruzado de brazos contra la pared.

—No, no es sencillo. Si no me caso con ese hombre el apellido Kuchiki quedará manchado para siempre —espetó ella con austeridad.

—Pero tú no quieres casarte, nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres —contestó Ichigo bruscamente.

—Lo sé pero… —Rukia se detuvo y recordó el motivo principal por el cual había aceptado la posibilidad del casamiento con Iten Suishigan: dejar de lado sus sentimientos hacia Byakuya, los cuales aún no desaparecían y parecían acrecentarse cada vez más. —Debería hacerlo, es mi deber como miembro de una de las casas nobles más importantes de la Sociedad de Almas.

Aquél era el colmo de la desgracia. Hasta esperaba que apareciera Ichigo en medio de toda la discordia sentimental para agravar el asunto. Sólo faltaba que a Renji se le ocurriera declarársele o que Kaien reviviera para que Rukia quisiera irse a vivir en Hueco Mundo, o para que quisiera convertirse en _reishi_ y abandonar la existencia para siempre.

—¿Entonces es por Byakuya? ¿Él te está obligando a hacerlo? —inquirió Ichigo con una apenada exaltación.

—No, Ichigo, no es eso…

—¿Él ha vuelto a joder con eso de las leyes, verdad? Vamos Rukia, ¡no puedes hacer todo lo que él diga! —expresó Ichigo levantando la voz, rozando la histeria.

Rukia quería acabar con la situación pero no encontraba la manera de resolver las cosas con Ichigo sin herirlo, y además ella estaba confundida, sin saber qué hacer…

—¡Tonto! Nii-sama no tiene nada que ver en esto, es… es mi decisión Ichigo —vociferó ella consternada y exasperada—. Soy una noble, yo soy Kuchiki Rukia, siempre ha sido así. Éste es mi lugar, esto es lo que debo hacer, así es como debe ser mi vida.

Trataba de creer sus propias palabras pero era imposible. Quería salir corriendo y desaparecer por muchos días. Ichigo la miró envuelto en un aura de desesperanza y decepción, como si siempre hubiera estado seguro de que Rukia estaría con él y para él, y sólo con él y para él. Porque para Ichigo, Byakuya y Renji eran dos muebles que giraban en torno a Rukia, incapaces de generarle atracción o interés. O tal vez él era demasiado inocente e ingenuo para comprender los sentimientos de los adultos. A fin de cuentas, Ichigo no dejaba de ser un adolescente, y Byakuya y Renji eran dos hombres que compartían la vida con Rukia desde mucho tiempo antes que él, y que inexorablemente convivían con ella más de lo que él podría.

La última vez que él había sentido esa angustia fue cuando Ginjô estaba a punto de derrotarlo y él creía que nadie lo apoyaba, que todos estaban en su contra sin ningún interés en creerle y ayudarle. Ichigo quería proteger, siempre, todo el tiempo. Y la persona que le había enseñado a proteger, aquella que lo había inspirado a luchar y defender, se le iba de las manos así como así; como si fuera agua resbalándose entre sus dedos.

—Qué tontería… —resopló con aires de indiferencia.

El aire en el recinto de la sala era tan angustiante como insoportable, aunque Rukia ya se había acostumbrado a eso; parecía destinada a sufrir toda la vida, y se dio cuenta de que esa casa que compartía con Byakuya siempre había sido así: silenciosa, melancólica y tensa. E inclusive podía resultar pernicioso permanecer allí, no le extrañaría que esas sensaciones apabullantes fueran contagiosas para todo aquel que entrase.

Rukia resopló sin saber más qué decir.

—Aun no me puedo volver —acotó Ichigo repentinamente.

—¿Eh? —musitó Rukia saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—Debo esperar algunos días para regresar a Karakura, Akon-san me dejó venir a la Sociedad de Almas a escondidas de Mayuri-san. Dice que la Duodécima División está inspeccionando el _Dangai_ y regulando no sé qué de los _Senkaimon_… —explicó lacónicamente—. Urahara-san me dijo que me quede aquí y me las arregle con el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo.

—Ya veo —comentó Rukia—. Ahora que lo dices, el capitán Ukitake me ha mencionado algo acerca del uso de las Mariposas del Infierno.

Rukia recordó que cuando su capitán le estaba explicando que la Duodécima División haría una minuciosa limpieza de residuos espirituales en el _Dangai _y en los _Senkaimon_ ella estaba jugando al videojuego de Chappy que tenía en su teléfono móvil. Se arrepintió de su distracción.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí? —le preguntó a Ichigo.

—¿Puedo? —farfulló Ichigo haciendo de cuenta que esa no era su intención.

—Claro que sí, solo debemos avisarle a nii…

—¿Qué tienes que avisarme?

Rukia se dio vuelta y miró a su hermano parado detrás de ella.

—Nii-sama...

Byakuya escrutó la situación y lo tranquilizó ver a Ichigo a varios metros de Rukia. Sabía que el Shinigami Sustituto estaba en su casa y que Rukia estaba con él, por lo que se apresuró a abandonar la Sexta División dejándole a Renji el último trabajo que quedaba por realizar. Le quedaba conocer el motivo por el cual Ichigo Kurosaki estaba allí; a juzgar por las expresiones de él y de Rukia, la situación no era muy feliz.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Byakuya al fin, quitándose su _haori_ (A Rukia le pareció sexy ver a su hermano quitándose el _haori_.) y entregándoselo a la empleada de la casa que luego se retiró del lugar.

—Felicitaciones Byakuya, ¿serás el padrino de bodas o te quedarás en tu cuarto a rezar porque Rukia no quebrante las leyes del matrimonio? —adujo Ichigo incisivo y tenaz, sin importarle la reacción de Byakuya.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Contestó Byakuya frunciendo el ceño. —¿Sabes dónde estás parado ahora?

Rukia se inmutó, temía que pasara lo mismo que había sucedido entre Byakuya y Renji.

—¿Por qué no haces nada para impedirlo? Ella no quiere casarse, ¿acaso te quedarás de brazos cruzado viendo cómo tu hermana es infeliz? —espetó Ichigo, vertiginoso y fastidiado.

—¡Ichigo! —exclamó Rukia.

Las palabras de Ichigo resonaron estruendosamente en la cabeza de Byakuya. Tanto que no se esforzó en ocultar su inmutación.

"_Rukia no quiere casarse…"_

Se sintió perdido y enajenado. Comprendió que todo el revuelo que él había armado ante su hermana había sido el peor de sus comportamientos. Agachó la cabeza durante un momento y pensó en cómo proseguir ante la irritación del Shinigami Sustituto. Su silencio casi lo ahogó, deseaba tener un instante de soledad en ese momento para acomodar sus emociones. Sin embargo, ante la incipiente volubilidad de su instinto propietario, no pudo más que soslayar la presente situación de reojo. ¿Entonces qué hacía Ichigo Kurosaki allí? La respuesta presunta era demasiado predecible. Y él ya tenía preparada hace años la respuesta para esa ocasión.

—¡Contesta Byakuya! —Continuó Ichigo. —¿Es que tanto te molesta que manchen tu reputación para que no quieras ayudar a Rukia?

Ichigo había sobrepasado el límite de la paciencia y el respeto que había debido guardar ante Byakuya. Rukia desconocía qué proceder tomaría su hermano ante la reciente deshonra de Ichigo, quien parecía estar a punto de derribar las paredes con la fluctuación de su _reiatsu_. Debía hacer que Ichigo se calmara, de lo contrario podría inclusive perder el permiso de entrada a la Sociedad de Almas. Eso, sumado a que hasta que él no pudiera regresar a Karakura no tendría donde dormir.

—¡Basta Ichigo! —intervino Rukia. —Este es un asunto de la familia Kuchiki, no debes entrometerte.

—¡Déjate de joder, Rukia! Me estás diciendo que no te quieres casar y ahora me pides que no me entrometa, ¿qué diablos te sucede? ¿Vas a permitir que te obliguen a hacer algo que no quieres hacer? —expresó Ichigo agitado.

—Yo no he tomado una decisión. Y tú debes mantenerte al margen de esto Ichigo.

—¡Tonta! ¿Qué no ves que quiero ayudarte? —exclamó Ichigo con tristeza, casi como si aquél fuera su último aliento de vida. Su mirada cayó al suelo.

Rukia apretó los ojos, las palabras de Ichigo la habían atravesado como lanzas. Su rostro angustiado y enfurecido le recordaba mucho al de Kaien cuando Miyako había muerto. Se sintió débil pero le importaba más tranquilizar a Ichigo que flaquear ante las remembranzas.

Se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de encontrarse con sus ojos.

—Ichigo, mírame —le dijo con suavidad.

Él la miró y sus ojos color café parecían aplastarla.

—Somos amigos, eso nunca cambiará.

Rukia volteó hacia Byakuya, quien observaba a ambos con escrutinio.

—Nii-sama, ¿podrías…? —profirió Rukia a su hermano dándole a entender que deseaba estar a solas con su amigo.

Byakuya frunció el ceño pero sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era irse. Dadas las circunstancias, su presencia podía ser interpretada como invasión, y Rukia ya tenía suficiente de eso gracias a él.

Byakuya se dio la vuelta y antes de salir de la sala se dirigió a Rukia:

—Si vas a cenar aquí será mejor que avises a las empleadas de la cocina.

—Sí —contestó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Una vez que Rukia e Ichigo se habían quedado solos, ambos se tomaron un rato largo para charlar. A Rukia le costó hacer que Ichigo entendiera la situación de ella y todo el peso que una negación a casarse con un Suishigan recaería sobre su familia.

Tras horas extenuantes de conversación, Ichigo aceptó que si Rukia decidía casarse no era necesario que él lo impidiera, ya que se trataba de una costumbre de los nobles y un hábito al que Rukia siempre había sido propensa de tomar. Había pensado que su error mayor fue pensar que Rukia pertenecía a su mundo, físicamente, porque en ese momento vio con nítida claridad que Rukia nunca había estado en él.

Aunque para Rukia era agobiante sobrellevar la desilusión de Ichigo, no lo dejaría solo, menos que menos en esa situación. Si ella tomaba la decisión de darle el sí a Iten Suishigan, Ichigo más que nunca tendría que verla como a la amiga que ella siempre fue con él.

—Entonces, ¿me puedo quedar? —preguntó él tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí —replicó ella—. Iré a avisarle a nii-sama. Por cierto, Ichigo, deberías disculparte con él… —profirió al tiempo que los dos se ponían de pie, ya que se encontraban de rodillas.

—Sí. Lo siento… Iré a disculparme —musitó él.

…

Antes de que Ichigo y Rukia avisaran a Byakuya sobre el alojamiento del primero en la mansión, Byakuya había estado meditando sobre el asunto del casamiento de su hermana. Al saber que contraer nupcias con el hijo de Hakufô Suishigan no era el deseo de Rukia, sintió volver en sí, como si el alma hubiera regresado a su cuerpo después de tanta convulsión y exasperación irrefrenable. Pero también se sintió egoísta y fuera de lugar, porque él era el hermano de Rukia y no tenía derecho a desear que su hermana no se casara, aun cuando era consciente de todos sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sabía que debía controlarse porque Rukia ya había empezado a llamarle la atención por sus actitudes, y si continuaba demostrándose reacio a cada cosa que Rukia hiciera en aras de otro hombre, ella comenzaría a sospechar el porqué de su comportamiento.

Byakuya se sintió un poco aliviado porque Rukia no quisiera casarse. Sin embargo, había aparecido Ichigo Kurosaki en la escena, situación con la que no contaba, y presentía que tendría que manejar un nuevo problema. No era tonto; era hombre, y los hombres huelen cuando un macho quiere arrebatarles su hembra. Ese instinto constaba en la vanidad de Byakuya, y él presentía que era hora de poner al _mocoso_ en su lugar. A no ser que Rukia no tuviera intenciones con él.

De todos modos, ese día más que nunca, a Byakuya le molestaba que Ichigo se encontrara junto a su hermana. Mientras sentado en su habitación se había dispuesto a demostrarle a Ichigo Kurosaki que Rukia era imposible para él, escuchó la voz de su hermana llamándole desde afuera.

Sabía que aquello recién empezaba.

* * *

_(1) El matcha es el té verde que se bebe en la Ceremonia del té japonesa._

_(2) Arte de los arreglos florales._

_(3) Shodô significa Caligrafía._

_¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó?_

_Me parece que a kuchikiISAN sí le va a gustar XD je, je._

_Me gustaría saber qué piensan sobre los OC. En realidad no tendrán mucho protagonismo, como comenté en el capítulo anterior, pero como es la primera vez que invento un personaje quisiera conocer la recepción de éstos :B_

_Confieso que me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, sufrí el famoso "bloqueo de escritor". Sabía que tenía que meter a Ichigo nuevamente en la historia pero no sabía cómo hacerlo D: fueron días desesperantes para mí, les juro que cuando salía a correr lo único que pensaba era en esto XD Pero bueno, por suerte encontré la forma de solucionarlo y creo que no quedó tan mal._

_Últimamente estoy muy charlatana, ¿será el amor? ¿o mi gata embarazada (que también se llama Bella:3)? ¿o las pastafrolas de mi abuela...? :D_

_Gracias por leer, se agradecen comentarios y por favor disculpen los posibles fallos._

_Natali_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola n.n_

_Aquí les traigo el capítulo 8 :D Esto es lo más largo que he escrito en un capítulo *cae al suelo cansada como Homero sobre la vereda de Flanders* y al terminar de escribirlo sentí que necesitaba unas vacaciones XD jaja #vagaamásnopoder_

_Por ahora no hay mucho que comentar, hay un poquito de humor para descomprimir la faquin tensión y hay beso, para los que pedían romance *squee* (seh, yo también me emociono con estas cosas *.*)._

_Bueno, bueno, bueno, para no hacer más larga esta cosa, me marcho._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Si Byakuya fuese mío hace rato lo veríamos con menos ropa. Por lo tanto, Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Los créditos a Tite Kubo y sus secuaces._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

—Lo siento Byakuya.

La disculpa de Ichigo hacia Byakuya era sincera. Byakuya lo sabía pero no daría el brazo a torcer fácilmente.

—Sea cual sea la decisión que vaya a tomar Rukia estará bien. Pido perdón por mi comportamiento —declaró Ichigo con franqueza.

La mirada de Byakuya paseó de Ichigo a Rukia con seriedad. Era de noche, y los dos se encontraban ante la puerta de la habitación del capitán.

—Está bien —respondió Byakuya con sorna, sin ánimos de entablar conversación con el Shinigami Sustituto—. Puedes retirarte.

—Nii-sama… —Rukia se adelantó a su hermano antes de que éste volviera a entrar en su habitación.

Byakuya le prestó atención, sabía lo que Rukia diría y le interesaba la forma en que lo haría.

—El Shinigami Sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo no puede regresar al mundo de los humanos debido a que los _Senkaimon_ y el _Dangai_ se encuentran bajo supervisión de la Duodécima División —explicó la joven con cuidado—. Le ofrecí a él que se quede en nuestra casa hasta que pueda regresar a su mundo.

—Por favor —expresó Ichigo haciendo un retorcido ademán de respeto que ni él ni Byakuya se creyeron.

Aunque Byakuya no estaba de acuerdo con que Ichigo permaneciera cerca de Rukia, entendía la situación de antemano y no podía negarle la hospitalidad, siempre y cuando no lo viera merodeando a horas indebidas por la habitación de su hermana.

—Está bien —volvió a decir Byakuya aprobando la improvisada estadía del muchacho en su casa.

Ichigo le agradeció a Byakuya cordialmente y durante los próximos días el noble le hizo la vida imposible.

La tenacidad de Byakuya se disfrazaba bien. Nadie, excepto Rukia, era capaz de ver a través de su semblante adusto las intenciones subyacentes a cada silencio y contestación huraña. Cuando desayunaban, Byakuya se sentaba en medio de Rukia e Ichigo y buscaba la manera de opinar, sutilmente, en sus conversaciones, dando pareceres que aplacaran y disminuyeran los juicios y pensamientos del joven, para que éste se ridiculizara ante Rukia y ella inevitablemente se quedara asombrada ante la sensatez y el raciocinio de su hermano.

También ordenaba a las cocineras de la casa que hicieran desabridos o, en su defecto, demasiado condimentados los platos para él y cuando los jueves Byakuya cocinaba, los desazonaba. Cada vez que Ichigo se bañaba, Byakuya se encargaba de obstruir las tuberías para que la ducha largase sólo un hilo de agua, y cada vez que lo veía cerca de la habitación de Rukia se quedaba cerca de allí para vigilarlos con la excusa de estar cuidando sus peces (de hecho, también lo hacía).

Fueron cinco días los que Ichigo permaneció en la mansión Kuchiki.

A pesar de que Ichigo no pertenecía a ninguna de las divisiones del Gotei 13, el joven se ofrecía en algunos escuadrones a ayudar con las tareas diarias que realizaba la mayoría de los Shinigami.

—¿Que quieres ayudarme? Si tú no sirves para nada —le dijo Renji cuando Ichigo entró en su oficina de la Sexta División a la mañana siguiente de haber llegado a la Sociedad de Almas.

—Maldito, ¿quién querría ayudarte a ti? Estoy diciendo que quiero ayudar a las divisiones en general —había contestado Ichigo enfurruñado.

—Bueno, entonces podrías empezar por traerme un café —replicó Renji con tono socarrón.

El primer día de Ichigo en la Sociedad de Almas había sido entretenido: molestó a Renji escondiéndole objetos que el teniente estuviera buscando; entrenó con todos los oficiales de la Onceava División, quienes lo retaron a duelo y perdieron; debió huir de Kenpachi Zaraki, quien ni bien supo que Ichigo residiría en el _Seireitei_ durante algunos días lo buscó para pelear con él; tomó té en la Quinta División con el capitán Shinji Hirako, con quien conversó largo rato; y por último, debió regresar a la mansión Kuchiki escondiéndose de la teniente Fusajishi porque la pequeña no cesaba de reiniciar el juego de las escondidas hasta avanzadas horas de la tarde.

Aquel día Rukia debía verse con Iten y durante toda la tarde había estado pensando en cómo plantearía la noticia ante Ichigo y Byakuya, quienes de seguro pondrían cara de pocos amigos. Su día de trabajo había sido bastante atareado, sobre todo porque las inspecciones en los _Senkaimon_ y el _Dangai_ realizadas por la Duodécima División retrasaban la emisión de informes que los Shinigami hacían en el mundo humano y que debían analizarse en los escuadrones. De ese modo, los Shinigami que se encontraban en el _Seireitei_ debían ocuparse de trabajos especulares y aburridos que demandaban mayores análisis y eran más extenuantes. A Rukia la aburría tener que ocuparse de la recopilación teórica sobre informes acerca de las radiaciones espirituales del _Shakkonmaku_ el último mes.

A último momento de la jornada laboral había pensado con cariño en la idea de salir con el noble Suishigan, es que el día había sido tan enervante. Incluso las constantes carcajadas y chistes sin sentido de Sentarô y Kiyone la tenían aturdida.

—¿Sabes cuál es el colmo de una rata? —le había preguntado Kiyone con una aletargada y molesta voz.

—No —respondió Rukia tapándose la nariz ante el rostro de su compañera.

—¡Pues que tenga olor a queso! —exclamó Sentarô en una estridente vociferación que terminó por confirmarle a Rukia que los dos habían estado bebiendo.

—Si el capitán los ve así tendrán graves problemas… —retorció Rukia con una mirada perspicaz.

Los dos oficiales se habían ido corriendo a las patadas mientras decían algo sobre que al capitán Ukitake lo tenían pillado hace rato.

Al salir de la Decimotercera División Rukia había decidido pasar por la división de su hermano para visitar a Renji y charlar sobre lo acontecido con Ichigo. Definitivamente había sido él quien le había contado a Ichigo lo referente al casamiento. Aunque Rukia había logrado que Ichigo entendiera cuál era su destino como Kuchiki y cómo ella debía someterse a las leyes de la nobleza cuando éstas fueran irrefutables, se sentía perdida e indecisa porque aquello del matrimonio era tan inesperado que no se había detenido a pensar en el significado que éste tendría en su futuro.

Le era fácil suponer que las nupcias la alejarían de Byakuya y que de esa manera olvidaría sus sentimientos hacia él. Aunque por lo pronto los sentimientos que guardaba a su hermano seguían latentes —y que incluso parecían no querer desaparecer— Rukia no había meditado sobre las consecuencias externas del nuevo estado civil. No se tomaba a Iten en serio. Le gustaba su forma de ser y compartían algunas ideas, incluso pensaba que besaba bien, pero sentía que detrás de esos encuentros esporádicos y casi automáticos no había más que un papel y una obligación. Se acordaba de las novelas francesas de las que hablaba la profesora de Literatura del Instituto Karakura, donde las protagonistas eran obligadas a casarse con hombres ricos y poderosos.

_"Si yo fuese una de esas plebeyas revolucionarias me enamoraría de un hombre como nii-sama"_ pensaba con rubor en sus mejillas al tiempo que se imaginaba vistiendo un exuberante vestido con borlas y puntillas, corriendo detrás de un elegante y seductor Byakuya, y que éste se detenía para arrodillarse y besar su mano.

—¡Ay! —Exclamó Rukia al chocarse con un hombre que vestía un haori. Había estado tan ensimismada en su ensoñación que no notó que había llegado a la entrada de la Sexta División. Al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada inextricable de Byakuya. —Nii-sama… Lo siento.

—Descuida —dijo él.

—¿Aún se encuentra Renji en la Sexta División? —le preguntó mirando hacia adentro.

Byakuya asintió. Le interesó para qué su hermana buscaba a Renji pero conocía sus límites y era consciente del lugar en que se encontraban; al menos le perturbaba la idea de comenzar a indagar a Rukia en un lugar tan público como lo era la Sexta División. Por otro lado, las cosas entre ambos no estaban demasiado bien desde la madrugada en que ella había vuelto de la mansión Suishigan, por lo que se sintió un poco confundido.

Rukia sintió un poco de timidez y al mismo tiempo de incomodidad. Desentendía por qué razón, a pesar de estar, en el fondo, enojada con él, le gustaba estar cerca de su hermano. Y era consciente de los delirios que Byakuya le inspiraba, cuando aun así trataba de esquivar su mirada. Le daba vergüenza mirarlo a los ojos después de haberlo imaginado en situaciones ridículamente románticas.

—Iré a casa en un rato —profirió la joven al fin para no tener que detenerse a charlar con él, y se adentró en el escuadrón.

—Espera —Musitó él cuando ella ya estaba de espaldas. Rukia se detuvo y apenas volteó para escucharlo. —¿Podemos hablar a solas cuando vuelvas a nuestra casa?

—Sí —respondió ella sin siquiera meditar en las palabras de su hermano.

Entró en la división y mientras buscaba a Renji cayó en la cuenta de los términos que Byakuya había empleado para referirse hacia ella. _"A solas."_ Sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo y su corazón latió intempestivo. _"A solas."_ Sus ojos cabrilleaban sin querer y su mirada se volvía torpe. _"A solas."_ Sus labios se contorsionaban ante la urgencia por reír o llorar de los nervios, y luego oyó la voz de su amigo llamándola a sus espaldas.

—¡Eh, Rukia!

Rukia salió de su estupor y volteó para ver a Renji, que parecía lánguido.

—¡Renji! ¡Qué cara! —expresó ella con compasión.

Minutos después ambos se encontraban sentados en la oficina del teniente mientras él sellaba hojas y las acomodaba en un abultado pilón de papel.

—Tienes mucho trabajo… —musitó Rukia con clemencia.

—Aquí tienes a tu queridito nii-sama, mira todo lo que me dejó para hacer —resopló Renji muy molesto y aplastando el sello sobre el tintero con rabia.

Renji no había dejado de pensar ni un día en lo ocurrido con Byakuya la vez que le confesó sentir algo por Rukia y él lo golpeó. Había pasado más de un mes desde aquel episodio y desde entonces él trató, cada día, de entender ese insensato sentimiento que abrumaba a su capitán. Quiso creer que era broma, o en última instancia, que su capitán estaba sufriendo abstinencia sexual.

_"Si no supiera que ha estado casado creería que es un virgen"_ pensó una vez al observarlo estando rodeado de muchas mujeres de su división y sin prestarle atención a ninguna.

Cuando asumió que las palabras de Byakuya habían sido veraces, trató de entender _por qué demonios_ se había tenido que fijar en su propia hermana.

_"Vale, no son hermanos de sangre, pero aun así…"_ intentaba reflexionar también, al verlo charlar con Rukia cada mañana antes de que ella siguiera camino a su división. Reconocía que Rukia tenía su belleza y coincidía, ruborizado, con Kira y Hisagi en que a pesar de que no tenía los pechos de Matsumoto, tenía buen trasero.

—Eso de que no te la has tirado cuando vivían en el Rukongai no lo cree nadie —había opinado Ikkaku una vez—. Díselo al capitán Kuchiki y lograrás hacerlo reír.

—Es verdad, Ikkaku —le respondió Yumichika—. Todos nosotros fuimos perros hambrientos del Rukongai y tuvimos nuestro huesito.

Esos comentarios siempre terminaban en una horda de insultos y espadazos entre los tenientes y oficiales que al final eran interrumpidos por el capitán Komamura, quien lograba tranquilizarlos, o por el capitán Zaraki, quien se unía a la pelea y culminaba apaleando a todos.

Pero la verdad era que Renji quería tanto a Rukia que al final de cuentas reconoció que en mucho tiempo había olvidado verla como a una mujer, y que por esa razón no entendía que alguien se fijara en ella. Y así cayó en la cuenta de que hacía muchos años ya no sentía amor, y que en el fondo no le molestaba si debía verla acompañada. Aun así, imaginar que esa compañía pudiera ser Byakuya le incomodaba porque no lograba ver a ambos relacionados de una manera que no fuera como hermanos. Siempre los había visto así, aun cuando Byakuya estuvo dispuesto a matar a Rukia.

El solo recordar que ese día hacía más de cuatro décadas, Rukia había decidido seguir los pasos del capitán de la Sexta División, hizo entrar a Renji en razón de que ningún hombre jamás alejaría a Rukia de su hermano, y de alguna manera Renji supo que Byakuya siempre tendría a Rukia para sí mismo.

—¿Por qué se lo dijiste a Ichigo? —preguntó Rukia a su amigo.

—Para ayudarte —respondió él con la vista fija en los papeles.

Rukia inspiró hondo y se cruzó de brazos, con un semblante adusto.

—No fue la mejor decisión, Renji —masculló—. Aun no pensaba decírselo a Ichigo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No es tu amigo? —replicó él tranquilamente.

—Claro que lo es pero él… es difícil. Se puso triste. Ya sabes…

—Sí.

Rukia miró a Renji con suspicacia y un poco de enojo.

—¿Lo sabías y aun así se lo dijiste? —inquirió la joven levantando la voz.

—Tranquila Rukia, Ichigo es idiota pero no tanto. Él quiere ayudarte, déjalo —contestó Renji en tono despreocupado.

—Lo sé pero esto me complica las cosas. Encima se quedará en la mansión Kuchiki hasta que vuelvan a habilitar los _Senkaimon_ —explicó la joven un poco impaciente—. Para colmo, ahora a nii-sama se le da por atosigarme. No sé qué le pasa, ¿tú sabes algo? Últimamente se comporta extraño.

Renji se detuvo en su labor inmediatamente. Las palabras de Rukia lo eclipsaron.

—¿Sabes lo que hizo hace unas noches? Me hizo una escena porque fui a cenar con Iten —comentó con incomprensión.

Aunque en realidad Rukia se había disgustado mucho con los celos de Byakuya, quería comprender a su hermano y saber qué lo llevaba a actuar así.

Renji pensó recatadamente en lo que su amiga le estaba contando, sus ojos se tensaron en una mirada tenaz. Rukia lo observó y le preguntó por qué tenía esa cara.

—Parece que has visto un fantasma.

—Tú y el capitán… —retrucó Renji. —¿Tú y el capitán han estado discutiendo últimamente? —preguntó con especulación.

La sorpresa de Rukia fue tal que se anonadó.

—Sí… ¿Cómo sabes eso? —indagó—. ¿Él te ha mencionado algo?

—No —contestó Renji. Hizo un breve silencio y se dio cuenta de que haber llamado a Ichigo definitivamente no había sido una buena decisión—. Olvídalo.

Rukia observó a su amigo por un momento y luego añadió, hablando seriamente:

—Renji, ¿por qué han peleado tú y nii-sama aquella vez en el jardín de la mansión?

—Fue una tontería —respondió él indiferentemente.

—¡Ya no sigan mintiéndome! —exclamó Rukia exaltada—. Golpeaste a nii-sama y luego te fuiste sin darme una explicación, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

Renji se puso de pie súbitamente. Se produjo un silencio turbio en la oficina del teniente. Rukia esperó la respuesta.

—Tu hermano tiene algo que decirte. Ve y búscalo.

El ceño de Rukia se frunció torciendo una mirada confusa. Aunque Renji no había respondido a su pregunta, ella supo que él no diría nada más y entendía que no quisiera entrometerse. Al fin y al cabo el drama había lugar entre ella y Byakuya, y Renji no participaba en él. Sabía que cualquier cosa que su amigo juzgara inconveniente o peligrosa, él se la diría.

Se acercaba la hora de reunirse con Iten y Rukia abandonó la Sexta División. Al despedirse de Renji le deseó suerte con el trabajo y le pidió disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas.

—No te preocupes —respondió él—, te pediría que te quedes a hacerme compañía pero sé que tienes una cita.

Rukia se había ruborizado ante esas palabras pero eran la verdad. Esa noche se reuniría con Iten y cenaría con él. Aunque primero debía avisarle a Byakuya para evitar nuevos desacuerdos.

Entonces había vuelto a su casa. Era una tarde muy cálida y aun canturreaban algunos ruiseñores. Al detenerse en la puerta de su habitación Rukia observó el estanque de los peces _koi_ y notó a Yuki dando saltitos y salpicando las rocas que bordeaban el estanque. Sonrió ante la pacífica escena. El color anaranjado del sol le bañaba el rostro y su calor le hizo recordar las tardes remotas cuando entrenaba con Kaien Shiba.

—Rukia.

La joven miró hacia adelante y se encontró con Ichigo, que tenía el cabello mojado y vestía un estrambótico kimono. La mirada de Rukia se retorció sagazmente y en seguida la muchacha rompió en carcajadas.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Dónde, de dónde sacaste eso? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —intentaba preguntarle mientras se revolcaba de risa en el pasillo de la galería.

Ichigo sentía que su vena estaba a punto de explotar. _"Maldito Byakuya"_ pensó mientras fruncía el ceño y se impacientaba.

—Ese infeliz de tu hermano me lo dio, ¿y todavía crees que él es adorable? No puedo creerlo, me siento una mariquita —espetó ruborizándose.

Rukia continuó riendo a carcajadas mientras Ichigo le explicaba que estuvo una hora bañándose porque el agua de la ducha tardaba en salir, haciendo que la muchacha se compadeciera irónicamente de él. Al cabo de unos minutos se pusieron a charlar en el parque, y luego Rukia recordó que Byakuya quería charlar con ella.

Ya había dejado sus objetos personales en su cuarto. Se sobresaltó y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermano, explicándole a Ichigo que tenía prisa. Al estar de pie frente a las puertas de la habitación de Byakuya, Rukia sintió su corazón latir con apremio. Se ruborizó y también se agitó, como le pasaba las pocas veces que Byakuya la llamaba a su habitación.

Levantó el puño para golpear la puerta y abrió la boca para llamarlo pero repentinamente Byakuya salió, haciendo que Rukia se quedara perpleja pero no porque él se hubiera adelantado a abrirle, sino porque se encontraba a pecho descubierto.

El rostro de Rukia enrojeció violentamente, y la joven inspiró con fuerza porque no le alcanzó el aire para vivir en ese momento.

_"¡Dios mío!"_ pensó mientras sus pupilas se esforzaban en no dilatarse. Se dio la vuelta para no tener que ver a su hermano en esa condición.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó embadurnada de vergüenza y timidez.

Byakuya, quien la miró con rostro inescrutable, apenas había comenzado a desvestirse para tomar un baño y llevaba el cabello completamente suelto. Estaba tan cansado que no había notado que atendió a Rukia sin vestir el shihakushô. Se incomodó un poco pero no lograba sentirse tímido. Como vio a Rukia darle la espalda frente a la situación, se vio en la obligación de cubrirse.

—Pasa —le dijo mientras él se dirigió a su armario para coger una bata.

No muchas veces Rukia había tenido el privilegio de estar en la habitación del renombrado capitán Byakuya Kuchiki. Cuando una fiebre inoportuna lo ameritaba, la joven debía permanecer al lado de su hermano para cuidarlo, o bien cada 31 de enero se encaminaba a sus aposentos para desearle cordialmente un feliz cumpleaños. La última vez que había estado allí había sido poco tiempo antes de que falleciera Ginrei, cuando Byakuya le obsequió los mitones como presente ante su nombramiento como Teniente. Ese día Rukia había jurado pisar el Edén.

Entonces entró a la habitación de Byakuya y se traicionó a sí misma mirando de reojo el torso desnudo de su hermano, cuyo perfil de _"impresionante moreno-divino-hermoso-precioso que es nii-sama"_ la sucumbió hasta los pensamientos más indebidos.

—Toma asiento —musitó él al tiempo que se colocaba la bata.

Rukia miró el almohadón sobre el _tatami_ y se arrodilló sobre él. Byakuya la acompañó y su mirada era un poco esquiva. Los nervios de Rukia eran tan evidentes que hasta Byakuya los notó. Deducía que para ella debía ser extraño estar en su habitación, pero hizo caso omiso de ese detalle porque quería hablar con ella seriamente.

—He estado pensando… —vociferó Byakuya con mirada lánguida— Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo sucedido aquella noche.

Rukia frunció el regazo de su uniforme. Padecía los nervios de estar a solas con Byakuya en su habitación, pero sabía que la conversación iría en serio, y más, porque había encontrado la oportunidad de preguntarle qué le pasaba.

—Mi comportamiento contigo ha sido vergonzoso —continuó—, he estado fuera de lugar. Lo siento mucho.

—Está bien… —replicó ella suavemente— Pero estoy preocupada por ti, nii-sama. Quisiera saber si te pasa algo.

Byakuya guardó silencio y se sintió extrañado porque era la primera vez que Rukia se interesaba en sus emociones. Sus diálogos —los cuales eran por demás escuetos— no pasaban de lo cotidiano y curricular, por lo que una leve mención o alusión a sentimentalismos y emociones siempre incomodaba a ambos.

El trato entre los dos había mejorado mucho, sobre todo cuando ambos habían regresado a la Sociedad de Almas después de derrotar a Sôsuke Aizen. En los pocos meses que habían pasado, dirigirse la palabra ya no suponía un esfuerzo para ambos. Aunque nunca había demasiada afinidad, al menos no resultaba engorroso tener que entablar charla con el otro.

Pero en ese momento Byakuya notaba las intenciones de su hermana. Sabía que Rukia lo conocía más de lo que él pudiera conocerla a ella, y ya adivinaba esos sortilegios típicos de mujeres; quería llegar a él mediante la suavidad de las palabras. Sin embargo, cada vez que se trataba de Rukia su corazón se ablandaba involuntariamente, y cuando la miraba sin querer a los ojos, él era consciente de que la joven rompía todos sus esquemas y entonces nunca podía decirle que no.

A Rukia realmente le importaba lo que Byakuya sintiera. Más allá de las actitudes inquisitivas que él había tenido para con ella, las cuales de verdad le habían molestado, ella deseaba llegar a su corazón porque su instinto femenino le decía que algo tormentoso estaba ocurriendo en él.

—Nii-sama, cuando los señores de la casa me dijeron que tú me habías adoptado como hermana porque te recordaba mucho a tu esposa difunta, yo me sentí muy confundida —musitó Rukia con una mirada melancólica.

Byakuya no pudo evitar inmutarse ante las palabras de su hermana. Sintió un extraño interés en escucharla, aunque también sintió miedo. Le asustaba conocer lo que Rukia sintiera por él.

—Al principio… Lo siento mucho, al principio dudé de tus intenciones hacia mí… —confesó la joven con mucho rubor en sus mejillas— Pero luego te mostrabas tan frío y tan distante conmigo que dejé de tener ese pensamiento. El día que vi la foto de Hisana-sama me sorprendí mucho, fue como mirarme en un espejo.

Byakuya prestaba atención a cada palabra de Rukia como si ésta fuera a darle un veredicto de vida. Y se encontró perdidamente conmovido por su tono de voz, y por la dulzura de su voz, y por la hermosura de su voz y de su forma de hablarle. Quería escucharla y que ella nunca terminara de hablar, porque su voz lo abrazaba y lo contenía.

—Fue extraño ver a alguien tan parecido a mí, y me asusté un poco. Después de ver esa foto pensé en ti y en Hisana-sama durante mucho tiempo, y sentí que tú la has querido mucho —Rukia sintió un nudo en la garganta y notó que algo en ella no andaba bien. Pareció sentir, por primera vez, el remordimiento de la esposa de su hermano. —Como muestra de agradecimiento a ti decidí llevar mi cabello tal como lo llevaba Hisana-sama, porque creí que de esa forma yo sería alguien importante para ti y sentí deseos de acompañarte.

La mirada lánguida de Rukia y el silencio atento de Byakuya colmaban la habitación de cariño reprimido y de ganas de abrazarse.

—En todos estos años, a pesar de que me has cuidado a tu manera, no me has dado el lugar que yo esperaba. Yo también quería cuidarte —una lágrima diminuta se volcó sobre la mejilla ruborizada de Rukia—. Sin embargo, encontré una forma de ayudarte, que fue manteniéndome distante de ti y respetando tu soledad. Sentía muchas ganas de hablar contigo y conocerte, pero no quería presionarte, pensaba que algún día tú intentarías acercarte a mí y que de esa manera podría llegar a tus sentimientos. Creía que si yo… trataba de parecerme a Hisana-sama, tú, nii-sama, querrías acercarte a mí.

Rukia limpió con el dorso de su mano otra lágrima que había soltado sin querer.

—Pero después de tanto tiempo pude ver que tú nunca te hubieras acercado a mí por intentar parecerme a Hisana-sama, y me sentí muy avergonzada de mi intención. Yo sentí que tú finalmente me aceptaste por quien soy. Por eso decidí cortar mi cabello y dejar de perseguir la forma de Hisana-sama, porque entendí que debía guardar mi forma, tal como tú guardaste la tuya todos estos años.

—Entiendo todo lo que me dices —musitó Byakuya con voz cansina—. Siento mucho que te hayas sentido así por mi culpa. A mí también me han costado mucho todos esos años. No era necesario que intentaras parecerte a Hisana.

—Lo sé —susurró Rukia con un poco de vergüenza.

—Te quiero tal y como eres. No debes intentar asemejarte a nadie más porque así como eres… me pareces hermosa —Byakuya pareció sentir un helor en la cerviz al pronunciar aquellas palabras. No podía creer lo que había dicho, sin embargo necesitó seguir hablando, o de lo contrario las palabras calladas lo atragantarían durante muchos años más.

Los violáceos ojos de Rukia se abrieron de par en par, denotando un intenso fulgor en su mirada que se llenaba de emoción, de ansiedad y de algo más. Al oír a Byakuya decir que la quería, profirió un jadeo y se sonrojó. En ese momento, no podía hacer más que observar el rostro adusto de su hermano.

—Nunca quise que sufrieras por mi culpa —continuó diciendo Byakuya, evitando la mirada tímida y ofuscada de su hermana—. Siempre procuré darte lo mejor de mí, pero veo que lo que yo juzgaba como mejor no lo era precisamente para ti. Rukia… En realidad te necesité todos estos años, pero no supe buscarte. O no quise…

La mirada de Rukia se apagó durante algunos momentos. En tantos años que había desconocido los sentimientos de su hermano hacia ella, nunca se le había ocurrido que él se los fuera a revelar por cuenta propia. Se sintió afligida y conmovida.

Byakuya hizo una pausa, como eligiendo las palabras que debería decir próximamente, o como dudando sobre si aquella conversación debía continuar. Hacía muchas décadas no hablaba de sus sentimientos con nadie. Tenía la costumbre del silencio, de los diarios y de la soledad, que eran irremplazables. Verse enfrentado con Rukia para elucidar todas las emociones que para él debían permanecer aisladas a la relación lo embotaba. Ya había perdido el hábito de expresar lo que sentía.

—Yo también… —balbuceó, retomando el diálogo— Yo también me confundí.

Rukia abrió aún más sus ojos, esperando que él se detuviera allí y no prosiguiera más porque tal exposición de sentimientos de parte de ambos la había retraído. No tenía coraje para sostener la mirada de Byakuya si a él se le ocurría confesar la misma locura que le pasaba a ella. Aunque en el fondo, ella sabía que lo último que Byakuya le diría eran esas palabras que alguna vez había deseado oír de Kaien.

—Aquella vez, cuando te vi en la Academia de Shinigamis, necesité varios minutos para volver en sí. Fue una sensación aterradora; verte y ver tu enorme parecido con Hisana. No esperaba encontrarme con algo así —resopló Byakuya, un poco nervioso—. Yo… Te miré como la habría mirado a ella. No me importó sentir culpa, ni serle infiel a la memoria de mi esposa, porque la primera vez que te vi no pude pensar en nada más.

—Nii-sama… —Rukia intentó interrumpirlo porque el miedo la estaba azorando.

—Espera —retrucó él, tratando de apacentarla. Hizo una pausa y luego musitó—. No me interesaba saber nada contigo. Te adopté como hermana menor por la promesa que le hice a Hisana, no por lo que yo haya pensado de ti. Si hubiera corrido por mi cuenta, te habría ignorado en cuanto me vi paralizado ante tu imagen, pero no podía hacer eso porque tú fuiste el último deseo de Hisana antes de que ella muriera y yo tenía que cumplir con aquél.

Byakuya notó que Rukia se encogió de hombros al escuchar aquella confesión.

—Me recordabas mucho a ella, cada día. Por eso no podía mirarte —mintió, porque la razón subyacente a las distancias autoimpuestas era más fuerte que la remembranza de la difunta—. Yo no soportaba eso, que te parecieras a ella y no fueras ella…

—Lo siento mucho. No quise hacerte daño —susurró Rukia, con ganas de llorar.

—No es eso —replicó Byakuya—. No fue tu culpa, Rukia. Yo te traje a esta casa y aun así nunca te abrí la puerta. Yo quería estar encerrado, me costó años darme cuenta de ello.

Rukia se estremeció y no pudo evitar pensar en que le hubiera gustado que en todos esos años Byakuya la hubiera buscado, porque ella siempre había estado dispuesta a contenerlo. No había pasado un solo día, en más de cuatro décadas, sin que Rukia deseara cuidar de él.

—Nunca te he visto como a mi hermana —espetó él tras un silencio incómodo—. Nunca lo haré, Rukia.

—¿Qué? —profirió Rukia con un rostro inescrutable.

—Siempre estaré cuando me necesites, pero pase lo que pase y hagas lo que hagas yo nunca podré verte como a una hermana de verdad —Byakuya soltó esas palabras con decisión—. Lo eres porque te adopté y porque llevas el apellido Kuchiki, pero nunca… yo nunca he sentido que fueras mi hermana, Rukia.

Rukia miró a su hermano con ahínco y escrutinio. A pesar de que las palabras pretendían ser incisivas no lo eran, porque ella sentía lo mismo.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Rukia.

Byakuya jadeó levemente y la miró. Se estremeció ante la mirada de su hermana, que lo observaba con fijación y especulación.

—¿Tampoco qué? —preguntó él.

—Yo tampoco…

¡BIP, BIP, BIP!

El teléfono móvil que Rukia llevaba en el bolsillo comenzó a sonar.

—Lo siento —vociferó a Byakuya y leyó con la mirada un mensaje de texto que le había llegado.

Aunque Byakuya había hecho su rostro a un lado para respetar la privacidad de Rukia, no se abstuvo de soslayar el rostro de su hermana, el cual se inmutó y reveló la identidad del remitente de aquel mensaje.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que todo el discurso anterior había sido lo más fútil e infructuoso que había hecho en su vida, que la disculpa que le pidió había sido deshonesta, que la conversación y el orgullo claudicado habían sido totalmente en vano porque los celos volvieron a acorralarlo y supo que en cuanto Rukia le informara que debía retirarse él tiraría todo el momento por la borda y volverían a disentir.

—Discúlpame nii-sama —profirió Rukia, quien había estado tan absorta en la conversación con Byakuya que había olvidado que se acercaba la hora de verse con Iten—, debo retirarme.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él, sabiendo que esa pregunta estaba de más, que tan sólo debía asentir y dejarla ir.

Rukia se agazapó con miedo a la reacción de él, pues a pesar de que Byakuya le había pedido perdón por sus comportamientos inclementes temía que volviera a desbarrar.

—Debo salir esta tarde, y… —balbuceó ella, vacilando.

—¿Y? —inquirió él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Y no regresaré hasta la noche —terminó.

Él se puso de pie bruscamente. Rukia lo observó con pavor y deseó poder salir cuanto antes de la habitación de su hermano. Byakuya le dio la espalda y le preguntó:

—¿Qué harás con Kurosaki Ichigo? No esperarás a que yo me ponga a sociabilizar con él mientras tú no estás, ¿o sí?

—Este… —Rukia se inquietó, ya que realmente no había pensado en que Ichigo tendría que quedarse solo. —Bueno, él conoce a todos los miembros del Gotei 13, puede salir y pasear un rato —terció con tono de reproche.

Byakuya miró a Rukia por encima del hombro.

—¿Vas a reunirte con el hijo de Suishigan Hakufô? —indagó con un tono de voz que era mordaz.

—Sí —respondió ella tratando de que su voz sonara firme.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te basta con Kurosaki I…

Un cachetazo fuerte y estruendoso resonó dentro de la habitación. Cuando el eco culminó, los jadeos de Rukia invadieron todo el recinto, desplazando el silencio que debía invadir la incomodidad de los dos. Su mirada sagaz y rencorosa lo punzaba con violencia, no esperaba queja pero sí el retorno de atención que ella no se contenía de prestar, porque la ira no conocía estribos en ese momento.

—Tú… Tú… —jadeó Rukia, incitando a su hermano a que se atreviese a enfrentarla— ¿Vas a pedirme perdón? ¿Vas a tratar de imponer autoridad? ¿Acaso esperas que vuelva a respetar…?

—Escúchame una cosa —la interrumpió Byakuya agarrándola del brazo con vehemencia—. Escúchame, Rukia.

—¡No! ¡Tú escúchame a mí! ¡Y suéltame! —exclamó ella enfurecida y tratando de desasirse de la opresión de su hermano.

—Quédate quieta, no hagas un escándalo —trató de calmarla él—. Hay gente en la casa, ¿quieres hacer una escena?

Rukia vaciló por algunos segundos, pensando en qué forma podía deshacerse de él. Extendió su otro brazo y pronunció, agitada:

—_¡Bakudô número…!_

—Basta —la detuvo Byakuya, sujetándola del otro brazo. —¿Qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—¡Suéltame Byakuya!

Él la miró a los ojos intensamente. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba sólo por su nombre, pero también era consciente de que ella, guiada por la ira, no se había dado cuenta de aquello.

Rukia trataba de soltarse de las manos de su hermano con toda su fuerza pero era inútil, Byakuya no la dejaría ir hasta que ella se calmara. Su impotencia era tal que a último momento sentía ganas de llorar.

—Cálmate, terminarás lastimándote a ti misma —explicó él, nervioso y luchando contra sus movimientos ofensivos.

—¿Más de lo que tú me has lastimado a mí? —inquirió ella con la voz a punto de cortarse en un llanto.

—No puedo. No puedo dejarte ir —replicó Byakuya, con la garganta atada y la represión a punto de estallar.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¡No me dejas ser feliz!

Byakuya sujetó a Rukia de las muñecas, acercando su cuerpo frágil y menudo al de él. La sintió, y sintió todo el calor de su ira recorriendo cada vena, todo el calor de su ira fluyendo desde cada poro de su piel. Sus cuerpos se rozaban y el calor de ella lo alcanzó y lo envolvió. Acercó su rostro al de su hermana, le lanzó una mirada que Rukia nunca había visto, ni imaginado, ni soñado, ni previsto, ni esperado.

—No puedes casarte con Suishigan Iten —le dijo fríamente y Rukia lo miró con ardor en la mirada.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —remató, su voz ya era débil. —Ya basta Byakuya nii-sama, ¡por favor! —algunas lágrimas querían asomar en sus ojos pero ella las retenía, y la cercanía de sus rostros la intimidaba.

—No te cases, Rukia. No te cases con él.

—¿Cuál es tu problema con él? Iten no es una mala persona —retorció ella escrutando débilmente los ojos duros de él.

—No te cases con nadie, Rukia —dijo Byakuya, y Rukia pudo ver en sus ojos que él también tenía ganas de llorar. Byakuya resopló, como resignando una verdad que ya no más podía contener, y la soltó bruscamente.

Rukia apenas se alejó de él y lo miró eternizada, como si en aquel momento lo único que existiera sobre la faz de la tierra fuera él.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y esperando a que él le dijera la verdad de una vez por todas. —¿Por qué no puedo…?

—Estoy enamorado de ti Rukia.

En ese momento no le alcanzó un profundo jadeo ni una respiración gravemente entrecortada para expresar que lo que había escuchado era inconcebible. Era imposible, y era inefable. Nunca su mirada se había dilatado tanto ante el amor que sentía por un hombre, nunca su corazón se había sacudido tan impetuosamente ante la confesión de una persona, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de echarse en brazos de Byakuya y de buscar sus labios, de olerlo, de rozar sus mejillas y sentir que él era de ella y que ella era de él, que nunca habían sido hermanos, que ya no más le tendría miedo, que quería encerrarse con él en la habitación y no salir durante muchos días, que necesitaba cuidarlo, acariciarlo como siempre había imaginado, como todas las mujeres del _Seireitei_ soñaban hacerlo, que ansiaba perderse en su pecho y en su cuello y su rostro…

—Lo siento. Traté de evitarlo pero no pude —susurró él con la voz devastada—. Traté, pero… Lo siento. Puedes irte, lo siento…

—No —le interrumpió Rukia.

—Estoy celoso, odio saber que te casarás y no será conmigo. Odio saber que alguien más te besa y no soy yo. Odio desear que seas mía y que no puedas serlo. Odio que seas mi hermana, y odio sentir todo esto —confesó Byakuya descreyendo de la traumante sinceridad que había estallado en él.

—Pero… —Rukia quiso reargüir, pero él la evitó.

—No hay lugar para peros, Rukia. He sido egoísta contigo y lo sería aún más si dejo que trates de entenderme. Golpéame si es necesario. Nunca mi orgullo había estado tan pisoteado como ahora, pero así es cómo debe ser. No soy nada sin una espada. Merezco lo peor.

Parecía que los brazos de Byakuya habían sido enervados, y que todo su peso se desplomaría por el suelo en cuanto su tristeza se sincerara más. La mirada gris tirada en el suelo desvelaba la derrota moral. Muchos años más iban a pasar sin querer mirar a Rukia a los ojos.

Los ojos violáceos de Rukia rutilaban conmovidos, asustados, incrédulos, etéreos ante la imagen dolorosa de Byakuya.

—No es así —le dijo ella, avanzando hacia él—. No digas eso, nii-sama.

—¿Aun puedes querer estar cerca de mí después de lo que acabo de decir? ¿Y aún puedes llamarme hermano? —musitó él con un nudo en la garganta. De pronto sintió la mano de Rukia recorriendo su antebrazo. —¿Qué haces? —le dijo, por primera vez, con miedo.

La mano de Rukia tanteó el brazo de Byakuya con recato y con una exaltación secreta. Lo rozó con la punta de sus dedos; la piel de él le parecía lo más hermoso que había existido jamás en todo el universo y el contacto con ella la hacía sentirse ajena a todo vestigio de realidad.

—Byakuya… nii-sama… —musitó, mientras su mano buscaba delicadamente la mano de él.

La respiración de Byakuya se agitó. No entendía lo que Rukia buscaba, le aterraba el solo imaginar que ella padeciera (o confusamente, creía padecer) la misma locura que él. No la miraría, nunca más. Pero qué bien se sentían los dedos frágiles de ella hurgando en su cuerpo…

—Perdóname, no tienes que quedarte. Ya puedes retirar…

—¿Es que no te das cuenta de que yo también te quiero? —prorrumpió Rukia en un susurro casi letal, intentando entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

No era la intención de Byakuya corresponder ese pequeño entrelazo, pero lo hizo, y sujetó la mano de Rukia con una fuerza que no podía guardar más y que estaba entumeciéndolo en todo su interior.

—Estás confundiéndote —le dijo intentando resistirse y todavía sin mirarla, y deseando que fuese mentira y que de verdad Rukia no se hubiera confundido.

—No estoy confundida. Siempre ha sido así —confesó Rukia y tomó su mejilla, obligándolo a que la mirara, pero él mantenía su circunspección y seguía atemorizado—. No tengas miedo, yo estoy para cuidarte. Mírame, no puedes rechazarme después de lo que me has dicho.

Él la miró de soslayo, con la mirada intempestiva, y sin querer se dejó convencer. Rukia tomó su rostro con sus manos y él sintió su corazón batiéndose catastróficamente, como si el peor de los desastres naturales le estuviese sucediendo por dentro. Encontró los ojos de Rukia llenos de miedo y de amor, y llenos de él. _"No puede estar hablando en serio",_ pensó, _"Va a besarme, ella lo hará, va a…"_, adivinó y toda su mente se nubló.

Sus labios se rozaron nimiamente. Rukia lo buscaba, lo incitaba a entregarse a ella para que fuera él quien la besara primero, porque así era como ella lo había imaginado siempre; besándola sin restricciones y sin pudor. Byakuya sintió su aliento cálido y su labio inferior tibio, y sabía que si Rukia no se detenía él no se podría contener.

—¿Por qué no me besas? —pronunció ella con un hilo de voz. La luz opaca de la media tarde atravesaba débilmente los _fusuma_ y comenzaba a envolver a ambos en una sombra.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le respondió él, agitado y excitado, al tiempo que Rukia rozaba su pequeña nariz con la de él y buscaba insistentemente el calor de su rostro.

—Dame una buena razón para no casarme y no lo haré —espetó Rukia, acariciando su cuello y rozando sutilmente el lóbulo de su oreja—. Si no me besas ahora daré por sentado que tú no…

Byakuya la besó. La besó con ímpetu, con hambre y con desesperación, olvidando quién era él, quiénes eran ambos; arraigándose a su cuerpo como queriendo poseerlo; relamiendo el calor y la frescura de su boca; sintiendo su respiración agitada golpeando las mejillas de él, respirando esa respiración de Rukia y estremeciéndose; deseando desvestirla, hacerla suya en ese mismo momento, en ese mismo lugar y que todas las personas de la casa los oyeran; explorando su cintura y derribando violentamente el incontenible y añejo deseo de sentir su boca y su vientre pegados a la boca y el vientre de él.

Rukia lo besó con tanto amor que parecía de mentira, porque lo besó apasionadamente y cuando sintió el calor emergiendo en su zona púbica, lo besó más, queriendo que todo lo ajeno a ese momento se evaporara y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar en aquel mismo lugar. Restregó los cabellos de su nuca haciéndolo gemir, besó sus mejillas, las comisuras de sus labios, buscó su torso y su cintura con un poco de timidez y haciendo que él deseara más. De no haber sido por la frenética exaltación de la pasión que entonces la tumbaba y la ofuscaba, no habría creído que era ella quien estaba ejerciendo dominio sobre el cuerpo de Byakuya, a quien tanto había deseado desde hacía tantos años. En un momento se detuvo en su cuello y el olor de su piel, tan puro y delicioso, tan de él, la embargó y la excitó. Nunca había tenido tantos deseos de morderlo, lamerlo y mucho más.

—Byakuya nii-sama… —susurró ella acalorada, queriendo más y más besos de él.

—Rukia… —resopló él, urdiendo la idea de llevar a Rukia al cuarto de baño y olvidar que él era un noble y ella una Kuchiki al igual que él.

De repente, Byakuya pareció volver en sí y disminuyó la velocidad de los besos. Se mostró reacio y esquivo nuevamente, y se abstuvo de continuar porque después de todo sabía que Rukia era su hermana y que todo aquello que estaban haciendo era casi una insanidad.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —jadeó ella, oliendo nuevamente su cuello.

—No podemos —contestó él casi asfixiado.

Rukia intentó volverlo a besar pero él la detuvo. Aunque ella no quería desertar, entendía la posición de ambos y comprendía que aquello no podía pasar; _no tenía que_ pasar. Sus miradas se rechazaron por un momento, alejándose, y ella supo que no podía permanecer un segundo más en esa habitación.

—Lo siento —musitó Byakuya, azorado, y Rukia salió corriendo hacia el jardín.

La puerta se cerró después de que ella saliera y el silencio, lleno del recuerdo de los jadeos y del sonido de los besos, quedó atravesado por un zumbido. Todo lo que olía a Byakuya en ese cuarto quedó sofocado por el aroma de Rukia, que saturó todo el aire. Los golpes en el corazón de él amenazaban con darle un síncope, y más aun el saber que Rukia no había salido corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación. No, ella tenía planes para esa tarde, y no eran con él.

* * *

_PAMILA DE CASTRO: deseo que te haya gustado este capítulo, ya que esperabas ansiosa el romance (ok, no es tanto el romance aquí pero por algo se empieza n.n)._

_Gxbrielx: No sabés cómo me frustra no poder responder tus reviews D: Gracias por tus palabras y apoyo, ojalá hayas disfrutado este capítulo._

_Hay un párrafo por ahí que me quedó asquerosamente cursi, en el que Rukia ve saltar a uno de los peces de la laguna. Juro que me avergüenzo de él pero lo dejé así para que algún día, cuando relea esto, me mate de risa sola XD Tengo la ligera sensación de que Byakuya está como medio sensual D: Jaja, pero si no les molesta amenazo con describirlo más en ese aspecto (oh, Dios, se me cae la baba y veo la luz). PÉRO, si ven OOC lo quiero saber._

_No creo que vaya a actualizar el próximo lunes; tengo poco adelantado u.u Pero como siempre termino haciendo lo que digo que no voy a hacer (como no comer pan, como no escribirle a cierta persona, como no dormir la siesta XD) que no les extrañe si actualizo. En fin, tengo sueño y estoy media boba, ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D Gracias por leer y apoyar este fanfic. La estirpe de byarukistas es minoritaria y ver que les agrada este fanfic, que es ByaRuki, me hace muy pero muy feliz :D Besos._

_Natali_


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Hola! Ay, perdón, perdón, ¡perdón por tamaña demora en actualizar! Es que estuve tonta y con otros asuntos que tuve que atender, pero sobre todo tonta y no le encontraba la vuelta a este capítulo. Por más de que lo modifiqué, lo toqueteé mil veces, lo reescribí y lo volví a toquetear sigo disconforme con él. No sé, siento que pudo haber estado mejor._

_No los voy a aburrir mucho, ya suficiente con que tardé en actualizar, pero haré algunas notas. Realmente estoy trabajando en esta historia con seriedad y no quiero publicar sin estar segura de lo que escribo XD al menos en este fic. Por otro lado, iba a actualizar el lunes pero tuve problemas con el ordenador y recién hace un rato me lo rehabilitaron :D (¡me estaba muriendo sin internet!), mil disculpas otra vez por el atraso._

_En este capítulo hay __lime_._ Menores de edad: absténganse a las consecuencias D: (sé que no me van a hacer caso pero de todos modos aviso). Y también aviso que a partir de este capítulo el fic tendrá bastante contenido de esta índole. No será un "lots of lemon", no. Tendrá bastante lime pero estará llevado con seriedad. La idea no es plantear un lemon, sino relatar la relación de Byakuya y Rukia comentando este tipo de cosas desde un punto de vista sentimental y no erótico. Espero que no les moleste._

_En fin, ojalá les guste._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo sólo secuestro a Byakuya para consumar mis fantasías byarukistas. Ya quisiera que Kubo me dé un final ByaRuki._

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

No era la primera vez que Rukia padecía ese aturdimiento. Cuando Kaien solía mirarla fijamente, la situación era similar, aunque no había besos ni roces.

Ni confesiones.

Tras las palabras áridas de Byakuya diciéndole que no podían estar juntos, Rukia corrió a encerrarse en su habitación y a resentirse por el lugar en el que él, hacía más de cuarenta años, la había puesto.

Ni siquiera los gritos de Ichigo al otro lado de la puerta, preguntándole qué le sucedía, por qué había salido corriendo, lograban regresarla a la realidad.

"_He besado a nii-sama."_

Porque aquello había sido demasiado irreal, demasiado perfecto, y la perfección no existía según los parámetros de la realidad.

"_Nii-sama me ha besado."_

Salvo en esa ocasión, en ese beso, que parecía irreal y que entonces podía ser perfecto.

Aun le sudaban las manos y su corazón no dejaba de latir impetuosamente. Sentía cómo su cuerpo se desplomaba sobre el suelo, mientras sus manos arrastraban hacia atrás los mechones de cabello que caían en su cara.

"_¿Qué he hecho?"_

Rukia no conseguía volver en sí.

Byakuya tampoco. Cuando Byakuya fue capaz de notar la afectación que haber besado a su hermana podía producir en la familia y en la nobleza, quiso desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

"_He besado a Rukia. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?"_

Parecía que el nudo en la garganta lo haría colapsar. El brazo y la frente apoyados en la pared revelaban la indignación y el arrepentimiento que él sentía irremediablemente. Byakuya se devanaba los sesos e intentaba no recordar la manera en que lo había sacudido besar a Rukia. Cerraba los ojos frunciendo el ceño, para sentirse más oprimido y miserable, y para no ver la realidad, para sentirse más ajeno a ella e imaginar que el episodio anterior había ocurrido en uno de sus inmemorables y silenciosos recodos de la imaginación.

Sin embargo, no fue así, porque había querido más de su hermana, había deseado desvestirla y hacerla suya, gritarle que era suya y había deseado que realmente lo fuera.

Aún conservaba en la boca su aliento tibio y húmedo.

Iten fue a la mansión Kuchiki para recoger a Rukia. Byakuya no salió de su habitación sino hasta que había pasado un largo rato desde que Rukia había ido. Estaba convencido de que nunca más se atrevería a enfrentarla, ni a cuestionarla. Ni a besarla. Estaba seguro de que la amaba y que debía dejar que ella fuera feliz, y era plenamente consciente de que no era él con quien debía serlo, aunque sentía que tenía todo para ello. Al menos tenía el amor, que era lo más importante.

No era la primera vez que ocurría una atracción amorosa entre dos miembros de una familia noble. Hacía veinte años habían autorizado un matrimonio entre dos primos de primer grado de línea colateral. Byakuya recordaba haber denigrado la celebración de tal evento, calificándolo de incestuoso y vergonzoso. Y también había tenido que lidiar muchas veces con los comentarios desdeñosos de la clase que siseaban el mismo adjetivo para difamar su relación con Rukia. _Incestuosa_, habían llamado su relación. Una vez lucubró sobre aquel asunto, cuando había empezado a tener dudas acerca de la relación con su hermana. No era tan idiota para calificar tal vínculo como incestuoso, pero sabía que sería vergonzoso y hasta se sentía humillado de solo pensarlo. Trataba de vadear esos pensamientos que lo llevaban a lugares prohibidos de la imaginación.

Le habían sugerido muchas veces el asunto. Gin Ichimaru fue uno de ellos.

—Me gusta tu nueva hermanita, ¿a ti no? Porque no tendría nada malo que te guste un poco, capitán Kuchiki… Después de todo, no es técnicamente tu hermana.

Las palabras que habían respondido a aquel comentario hacía treinta años, habían suprimido cualquier réplica; Gin Ichimaru no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra a Byakuya en muchos meses.

Aunque cuando aquellos comentarios llegaban a oídos del noble, él no podía hacer oídos sordos y sentirse afectado. Porque en el fondo, él sentía que sus sentimientos hacia Rukia no eran adecuados, y a él mismo le hacían sentirse vulgar.

Aquella noche, Byakuya sintió el _reiatsu_ de Rukia alejarse de la mansión. Entendió que dejarla ir con otro hombre era la mayor prueba de amor que le podía dar, porque no podía permitir que ella le anhelase y tratase de acercarse a él con intenciones que no eran debidas; no quería verla sufrir una vez más por su orgullo ni mucho menos por su egoísmo. Era verdad que la quería, era terrible el grado de celos que lo apesadumbraban, pero también era una realidad que él y Rukia seguían siendo hermanos y que nada de lo que él sintiera era correspondiente.

Aunque Rukia…

…

Iten y Rukia caminaban por una estancia aledaña al 1er distrito del Rukongai. La estancia Suishigan, donde la noche caía con una sensación de lejanía que disipaba los pensamientos de Rukia, era un lugar enorme a donde los miembros del clan solían ir en ocasiones especiales. La estancia contaba con una gran cabaña, un campo inmenso y un bosque con lago que se abría a otros sitios del Rukongai. Rukia e Iten caminaban por un sendero, los kimonos que vestían se arrastraban por el pasto, y el olor a hierbas era agradable. Rukia no lograba recuperar la compostura, no sabía disimular su atribulación en cuanto a lo sucedido con Byakuya. Iten la miraba de reojo, se cansaba de quitarle las palabras de la boca para que ella hablase. A pesar de que tenían largo rato de estar caminando por allí, lo último que Rukia deseaba era estar en ese lugar con esa persona, pero allí era donde debía estar. Después de todo, lo que Rukia más deseaba era imposible.

—¿Puedo saber en qué piensas? No has dejado de caminar en silencio desde que llegamos a la estancia —dijo Iten.

—No es nada.

Iten intentó sostener la mano de Rukia, haciendo que ella lo rechazara. Los ojos de ambos se vislumbraron por un momento, escrutándose duramente. Rukia no se esforzó en ocultar su atribulación, el silencio de ella era como el sonido de una catarata que no cesaba de manar algún tipo de sentimiento borrascoso, el cual ahogaba y arrastraba a Iten pesadamente.

—¿Por qué no quieres tomar mi mano? —le preguntó Iten.

—Simplemente no quiero hacer algo que no siento —contestó Rukia con sorna.

—Está bien. Aun así quiero saber por qué no hablas, te ves traumada —profirió él, tratando de no adivinar el motivo del silencio de ella.

Rukia se detuvo en seco, se giró hacia Iten y lo miró a los ojos. Iten la miró con inquietud. Un viento suave revolvió los cabellos de ella.

—Iten, yo… —resopló Rukia. —No puedo casarme contigo.

Aquellas palabras le dieron a Iten un cachetazo en la cara. A Iten le gustaba Rukia hacía tiempo. La había visto en el Rukongai con Byakuya una tarde hacía más de diez años, mientras Byakuya la llevaba a hacer compras. La primera vez que la vio le pareció atractiva, y desde entonces comenzó a frecuentar esporádicamente los lugares que sabía que ella frecuentaba. Nunca se había atrevido a hablarle porque era tímido, pero cuando su padre y su hermana comenzaron a sugerirle que buscara a una mujer con quien casarse, les habló de la hermana del capitán Byakuya Kuchiki de la Sexta División del Gotei 13, diciéndoles que le parecía un buen partido y que un matrimonio con ella sería una gran gratificación para ambos clanes.

Lo único que a Iten no le gustaba de Rukia era la exagerada devoción y admiración que la joven profesaba hacia su hermano. Le daba la impresión de que cada vez que hablaban, ella buscaba una excusa para hablar sobre él y enaltecerlo, aun en las cosas más triviales. Adivinó que Byakuya era la persona a quien Rukia más respetaba, y supo que entonces debía caerle bien a toda costa.

Byakuya se había mostrado irreverente con Iten, y posesivo para con Rukia, haciendo que el futuro sucesor de Hakufô Suishigan se confundiera y cuestionara en seguida el vínculo entre los dos hermanos. Por más de que trató de ladear ese pensamiento, no pudo no sospechar que había un lazo más que fraternal entre los dos.

Su mirada languideció.

—¿Hay alguien más?

Rukia no podía decir la verdad. Ya le había dado el no al noble Suishigan, lo cual suponía una aberración para el clan Kuchiki, y confesar el porqué del no sólo empeoraría las cosas. Rukia no supo qué más decir, ni de qué manera manejar la situación en adelante. Se sintió una niña frente al mundo, inexperta, con ganas de escapar.

—Lo siento —susurró Rukia, y en seguida salió corriendo.

La noche llena de estrellas parecía caerse a pedazos para Iten Suishigan, quien salió corriendo detrás de Rukia con el corazón en la garganta.

—¡Espera Rukia! —gritó.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que Rukia desapareció de su vista. La vio esfumarse, y se sintió inútil. Permaneció de pie en medio del campo, en silencio y tratando de no convencerse más de que quien ocupaba los pensamientos y el silencio de Rukia, era Byakuya Kuchiki.

Pero, ¿qué debería hacer al respecto? Byakuya era el hermano de Rukia. Si entre ellos sucedía algo, no debería ser él quien se entrometiese. Aunque si era cierto que Rukia lo había rechazado por Byakuya, aquello era un golpe bajo. Iten no era orgulloso, pero resignar la mujer que él quería lo amilanaba, y era consciente de que lo empobrecería como hombre y como noble frente a los demás miembros del estamento. Ni que decir que Byakuya Kuchiki era uno de ellos, por lo que no toleraba la idea de verse derrotado ante él.

Nunca había peleado con nadie, rara vez se había batido en querellas o riñas. Iten era un hombre de palabras, de contestaciones evasivas y mitigantes. Cada vez que en la Corte Nobiliaria los miembros del foro entraban en discusiones pedantes, él se levantaba de su asiento y se marchaba, dejando que todos vieran lo poco que le importaba la aristocracia.

No sentía deseos de retener a Rukia, pero sí le dolió su rechazo. Nunca cruzó por su mente la idea de competir con Byakuya Kuchiki, pero le satisfizo el pensamiento de que en algún momento el capitán pudo haber sentido celos de él.

Iten volvió a su hogar a sabiendas de que se avergonzaría ante su padre, y humillado por haber recibido el no de una mujer.

Mientras tanto, Rukia corría derramando lágrimas a cuenta gotas hacia la mansión Kuchiki. Quería llegar, encerrarse en su cuarto y no salir jamás. A menos que…

…

Como si hubieran pasado años desde que no entrara allí, Byakuya abrió las puertas del santuario de Hisana y se enclaustró en él, con la sensación de haber profanado un mandamiento y con la convicción irretractable de que merecía un castigo, un encierro sempiterno en el que estuviera privado de la luz, de las mañanas, de los cerezos y la nieve, de los ojos violáceos que lo miraban desde abajo y de la voz ruda y tímida que susurraba en los rincones de la casa un casi amedrentado nii-sama que lo volvía escueto y miserable, pero también loco y fuera de lugar.

Encendió las velas, y las heces anaranjadas que iluminaban su rostro opacamente, tratando de delatar la pena por la esposa difunta y su promesa a ella, imprimieron en su corazón el pavor de estar rodeado de sombras. No podía deshacerse de las sombras, no podía mentirle a las sombras ni mentirse a sí mismo nunca más. Amaba a Rukia con abatimiento y con furia. La deseaba y deseaba todo de ella, le era difícil abstener los sentimientos de egoísmo porque deseaba todo de ella para él, aunque sabía que no debía. Las palabras que lo habían atragantado durante años habían sido reveladas, confesadas una por una, y Rukia tuvo conocimiento sobre todos los sentimientos que a su hermano le agobiaban.

Estaba enamorado de ella.

Byakuya estaba enamorado de Rukia.

¿Cómo miraría el retrato de Hisana? ¿Cómo miraría el retrato de sus padres, el de Ginrei? ¿Cómo se atrevería a buscar luego los ojos de Rukia después de haberla besado con tal ferocidad? ¿Y cómo había sido capaz de besarla?

Sentía mucha culpa. De repente algunas perlas de sudor aparecieron en su frente. Hacía calor dentro del santuario, o tal vez tuviera fiebre. Pensó en apagar algunas velas y no pudo evitar pensar que de ese modo se oscurecería la imagen del retrato y él sentiría menos remordimiento al verla menos. Si tan sólo no la pudiese ver más… Si tan sólo alguien lo pudiese perdonar…

Byakuya se había arrepentido de haberse confesado. Se sentía sucio, inmoral, desubicado. Pero los ojos de Rukia, sus palabras, sus manos, sus besos…

Una parte de él exigía claudicar esas emociones y no mirarle la cara nunca más; lo avergonzaba y lo humillaba. La otra parte reñía con la primera en aras de obligarlo a dejar de lado el orgullo y el honor para correr tras la mujer que amaba y no hacer caso a los prejuicios que la clase arrojaría sobre él.

Pero las voces en su interior no daban tregua, y él se sentía aturdido, no sabía a cuál escuchar, no sabía qué hacer.

"_Ella ha dicho que me quiere."_

Por momentos se excusaba, inútilmente, porque la certeza de que seguían siendo hermanos estaba siempre allí, torturándolo.

No tenía que ir contra las reglas. Y era irresistible, porque Byakuya tenía el deseo inevitable e intrínseco de ser feliz y porque había una persona que por primera vez en la vida le había confesado su amor por él. Ni siquiera Hisana lo había amado de verdad. Byakuya nunca la había juzgado por ello, pero saberse querido y anhelado por alguien le hacía estremecerse con calidez. Más cuando era Rukia quien había correspondido a ese amor.

"_Ya basta."_

Sacudió la cabeza intentado desechar esas ideas de su mente porque hasta llegó a pensar que había enloquecido. Quiso creer que no necesitaba a Rukia para ser feliz, se convenció de que la apoyaría y la cuidaría siempre desde su lugar de hermano, aun cuando tuviera que ver a su hermana de la mano de otro hombre, y supo también que aquella falacia sería la cruz que tendría que cargar durante toda su vida.

Pasó horas sin voz y sin honor allí dentro. El fuego de las velas terminaba de consumirlas, y la cera derretida comenzaba a desbarrar los recipientes cuando el reloj de la sala principal marcaba una hora de la madrugada. Las luces de la casa habían sido apagadas y Byakuya debía salir de allí. Rukia ya había regresado a la casa, presumía que Ichigo Kurosaki ya había cenado y que debía estar durmiendo. No esperó a que los hilos de luz se terminaran de extinguir para salir del santuario. Sopló cada una de las velas y se dirigió a la habitación de Rukia.

No había cenado, pero no tenía hambre. Lo único que le preocupaba era saber que Rukia hubiera llegado bien, y deseaba no tener que forzar un momento como el de aquella tarde, porque el cansancio físico y el cansancio emocional no daban buenos resultados cuando se unían.

El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los grillos, el jardín estaba muy oscuro y Byakuya trató de rehuir al hecho de que Rukia hubiera regresado a la casa tan tarde. El _reiatsu_ de ella le erizó los pelos, y el saber que la vería lo apabulló.

Sabía que Rukia estaba dentro de su habitación. Llamó a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"_¿Estará dormida?"_ se preguntó, pero sabía que era imposible porque hacía menos de diez minutos que la había sentido llegar. Volvió a llamar y la respuesta volvió a ser nula. Hizo lo que no debía, lo que sabía que podría tener malas consecuencias, y entró por su cuenta.

Pero Rukia estaba durmiendo.

…

Fue difícil disimular la tensión mientras estaba Ichigo en la casa. Byakuya no había desistido en su asedio contra Kurosaki, realmente le molestaba verlo al garete por los espacios de la casa y mucho más verlo merodeando por donde estaba la habitación de Rukia.

Eran días tranquilos en el _Seireitei_. El único hecho que provocaba cierto revuelo era el de la inspección de las puertas espirituales realizadas por la Duodécima División. Los demás grupos llevaban sus trabajos con normalidad y con algo de monotonía. A Ichigo le habían prohibido que visitara los escuadrones en horario de trabajo, sólo tenía permitido hacer visitas después de la hora del té.

La Sexta División se había vuelto más aburrida de lo que era. El único bullicio eran los regaños de Renji hacia un grupo de cadetes que habían sido recientemente incorporados al escuadrón. El teniente era quejoso cuando se le antojaba. Byakuya no decía nada.

—He terminado por hoy, ¿puedo retirarme?

Al noble no se le dio por levantar la vista del escritorio, donde redactaba algún documento.

—¿Le has dado las directivas al nuevo grupo? —La voz pausada, como siempre.

—Sí. Algunos parecían un poco perdidos pero será cuestión de tiempo hasta que se acostumbren —Renji se quedó en el quicio, mirando hacia el exterior de la oficina.

—Muy bien. Encárgate —replicó Byakuya.

Los ojos de Renji miraron perspicazmente al capitán.

—¿No va a recibirlos?

—No hoy. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer —asentó el capitán.

—¿Cómo concertar una reunión con la Cámara de Comercio Veterinario del Rukongai?

Fue inevitable que Byakuya no abriera los ojos de par en par ante el comentario irónico de Renji, quien lo miró con ridiculez.

—Han llamado hoy, le envié el recado con Rikichi.

—No tienes nada más que hacer —reparó Byakuya para evitar que Renji continuase hablando sobre el asunto.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento capitán Kuchiki. Creo que la Sexta División tiene asuntos más importantes que atender antes que andar comprando peces.

La mirada afilada de Renji fue como un insulto para Byakuya, aunque el noble reconocía que su teniente tenía razón. Sin embargo no lo iba a reconocer ante él.

—Aprecio que seas responsable y atento con las tareas de la Sexta División, Renji, pero no aceptaré sugerencias respecto de asuntos que no te competen.

—Por suerte —gruñó—. No quisiera andar por la vida buscando peces de colores cuando tengo asuntos más importantes que resolver… en mi casa.

Byakuya frunció el ceño. El teniente se había pasado de la raya.

—¿Qué sabes tú de familia? No toleraré estos comentarios, Renji. Que sea la última vez.

—Desde el momento en que usted me dijo lo que siente por Rukia ha admitido necesitar mi ayuda. Si ya no la necesita, haga de cuenta que no he dicho nada y permítame retirarme. Si aún la necesita, oiga lo que le digo y vaya a buscar a Rukia.

El semblante de Byakuya fue de incredulidad total. Lo último que esperaba de Renji era que verdaderamente quisiera ayudarle.

—Y, por cierto, tengo una familia —adujo—. Rukia sigue siendo mi familia. Sienta los celos que quiera capitán Kuchiki, pero usted no es el único que está dispuesto a protegerla pase lo que pase.

Byakuya guardó silencio. El pincel entintado se detuvo a la mitad de la hoja.

—Espero que no la lastime.

No esperó que el capitán le diera las gracias, sabía que no iba a hacerlo. Ni tampoco esperó a que le diera el visto bueno para poder retirarse del escuadrón. Renji se marchó, harto satisfecho de poder dejar a Byakuya Kuchiki con la boca cerrada. Aunque eso no era lo que le importaba, sino el saber que sus palabras habían producido un impacto sobre él. Renji conocía a Byakuya, y sabía que el consejo que le había dado lo tomaría en cuenta.

Esa noche la mansión Kuchiki fue invadida por una plaga de cucarachas voladoras. Claro que solamente en la habitación de Ichigo.

A la hora de la cena Byakuya se había apiadado de él y pidió a las cocineras de la casa que prepararan su plato con normalidad, ya que la sarta de descomposturas y dolores de estómagos consecuentes del chico habían desembocado en un terrible hedor que horrorizaba los ambientes de la casa por donde éste deambulaba.

Afortunadamente Byakuya no había olido las ventosidades de Ichigo. Rukia había salido espantada de la sala donde ella practicaba danza cuando Ichigo no pudo contener su malestar y soltó el gas.

Tal como Byakuya, repugnado, esperaba que sucediera. Lo lamentaba mucho por Rukia, pero era necesario.

Y era imposible que Rukia no hiciera contrastes cuando situaciones así la encrespaban. Siempre se le daba por desdeñar los comportamientos de los demás comparándolos con el comportamiento _"ideal, magnífico y espectacular de nii-sama"_, aun en situaciones tirantes y dramáticas como la que entonces estaba pasando con él. No hablaban, sobre todo porque la presencia de Ichigo les incomodaba, pero ella seguía viendo a su hermano deslumbrante y perfecto como siempre. Era natural. Y más aún cuando los gases de Ichigo le desagradaban hasta el asco.

—No sé qué pasa en esta casa Rukia, pero alguien está conspirando contra mí —se había quejado Ichigo con vehemencia—. Estoy seguro de que es Byakuya, no le agrada que esté aquí. Lo voy a desenmascarar.

—Nii-sama no tiene nada que ver con tus tonterías —le había regañado Rukia.

Y esa noche, cuando después de la cena se habían ido todos a dormir, los gritos escandalosos de Ichigo asustaron a todas las personas de la casa.

—¡Cucarachas! ¡Cucarachas!

Rukia estaba tan dormida que cuando salió de su habitación pisó mal sobre el suelo de madera y se cayó.

—Ese estúpido —bufó levantándose—, si nii-sama lo escucha lo pondrá de patitas en la calle.

—¡Cucarachas! ¡Rukia! ¡Cuca…!

Rukia había agarrado a Ichigo por el cuello de su shihakusho y lo tiró al pasto del jardín.

—¡Idiota! —gruñó en voz baja. —¡Mira el escándalo que haces por un simple bicho! ¿De verdad eres tú el que salvó a la Sociedad de Almas? ¡Y deja de andar gritando que vas a despertar a nii-sama, él se enfadará!

Mientras Ichigo se restregaba, horrorizado, todo el cuerpo y el atuendo, atemorizado porque alguna cucaracha hubiera quedado encima de él, Rukia seguía regañándolo y él continuaba escandalizándose.

—Juro que Byakuya las pagará. Hablaré con Zangetsu esta misma noche, me las va a pagar, me vengaré —farfullaba.

Rukia entró en la habitación de él y vio que realmente estaba llena de cucarachas voladoras, algunas pegadas a la lámpara que alumbraba todo el cuarto. Hizo una mueca de repulsión y luego tuvo que despertar a dos empleadas de la casa para que se encargaran de erradicarlas.

—No voy a entrar ahí —decidió Ichigo.

Verdaderamente, Rukia tampoco hubiera tenido coraje para dormir en una habitación que había sido arrasada por una plaga de insectos. Ya había molestado a las empleadas de la casa para que se encargaran de las cucarachas, y no quería quitarles más tiempo de descanso para que prepararan la habitación de huéspedes. Indudablemente Ichigo tendría que dormir en su habitación o en la de Byakuya, y ésta última no era una buena opción.

—Te levantas a primera hora y desapareces, ¿entendido? —le aclaró Rukia.

Ichigo asintió, todavía refregándose el atuendo, y siguió a Rukia a su habitación, donde la joven le había tendido un _futon_ para que durmiera. A Ichigo le pareció agradable el aroma que había en la habitación de Rukia, sin duda era un olor que le recordaba a ella. De repente se quedó dormido, y Rukia tuvo que lidiar toda la noche con el pútrido olor de los gases de él.

…

Al día siguiente, la puerta de la habitación de Rukia se abrió bruscamente, e Ichigo pudo ver la figura de Byakuya en la entrada, dirigiéndole una mirada mordaz, como si estuviera poseído. Ichigo estaba petrificado, no podía mover sus miembros, de atrás de los pies de Byakuya surgían miles y miles de cucarachas.

—Byakuya, ¿qué haces? —Le preguntó jadeando desde el _futon_, pero Byakuya no lo oía. Ichigo tampoco escuchaba su propia voz.

—Levántate de ahí ahora mismo, Kurosaki Ichigo —vociferó Byakuya con voz asesina.

Ichigo veía que las cucarachas se acercaban a él a rastras por el suelo. ¿Y Rukia dónde estaba?

—No, ¡no! Byakuya, ¡maldito!

Las cucarachas reptaron a su cara y se metieron en su boca, de repente Ichigo comenzó a ver todo nebuloso y tembloroso. Quería gritar pero no podía, hasta que de un segundo a otro se oyó bramando, aterrorizado, y de un sobresalto se encontró sentado sobre el _futon_, sudando la gota gorda, y mirando hacia todos lados con persecución.

Había sido una pesadilla.

Maldijo a Byakuya y a todos los pétalos de su _zanpakutô_.

—Tú no eres más idiota porque no te da el cerebro, ¡¿cómo vas a dar esos gritos?! ¡Nii-sama ya te habrá oído y se habrá dado cuenta de que estás aquí!

La voz agitada de Rukia sacó a Ichigo de sus cabales. Ante el solo recuerdo de su pesadilla, Ichigo ni siquiera le contestó. Era de mañana, y el joven salió corriendo de la habitación antes de que Byakuya apareciera allí.

De hecho, Byakuya sí se había percatado de que Ichigo Kurosaki estuviera en la habitación de su hermana, como también notó el _reiatsu_ de él desplazarse hacia otro lugar. Aquello no lo tranquilizó, pero era primera hora del día y no quería molestar a Rukia con sus planteos. Ya no se animaba a dirigirle la palabra.

…

Otro día transcurría en el _Seireitei_. Igual al anterior, sólo que Byakuya se devanó los sesos durante toda la tarde pensando en que Rukia había pasado la noche con el Shinigami Sustituto. No se atrevió a preguntarle nada al respecto cuando la vio en el desayuno. El saludo de los buenos días había sido más que obligado, había sido figurativo para que el mismo Shinigami Sustituto no notase nada raro. Recordaba las palabras de Renji, recordaba que había besado a Ruka… La cabeza de Byakuya era un maremoto.

Y lo fue hasta la noche, cuando no pudo más aguantar sin saber si Ichigo Kurosaki le había puesto un dedo encima a su hermana. Antes de cenar, lo apartó y lo enfrentó:

—¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Rukia esta mañana?

Ichigo lo tomó en serio, a pesar del mal trago que había tenido con todo el lío de las cucarachas y la pesadilla que involucraba a Byakuya y a las cucarachas. No serviría de nada mentir, y hacerlo metería en problemas a Rukia.

—He dormido en la habitación de Rukia —confesó, y ante el _reiatsu_ en despliegue de Byakuya, agregó—. Pero no imagines cosas, fue una emergencia. Mi habitación fue invadida por una plaga de cucarachas y tuve que salir de allí.

—Ya veo —espetó el noble con impaciencia en la voz—, y no encontraste mejor lugar en toda la casa que la habitación de mi hermana —Por momentos tenía el descaro de llamarla hermana en situaciones pedantes.

Siempre que Rukia estaba cerca de Byakuya y sentía su _reiatsu_ desplegarse, ella iba corriendo a donde estaba él.

—¡Nii-sama! —exclamó al verlo. —Espera nii-sama, puedo explicarlo —remató Rukia interponiéndose entre él e Ichigo—. El Shinigami Sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo ha tenido que dormir en mi habitación porque su habitación se encontraba afectada, yo me ofrecí a acogerlo. Él sólo durmió allí, le tendí un _futon_.

Increíblemente Byakuya se había aplacado, así como así. Algo en él se encendió cuando escuchó a Rukia hablarle de esa manera. Había creído que ella nunca más se dirigiría con respeto hacia él. Se sintió reconfortado, y desistió de la afrenta para no seguir decepcionando a su hermana, porque le había agradado recuperar algo de lo que antes compartían.

Se había retirado a sus aposentos. A la hora de cenar no había emitido palabra, salvo cuando Ichigo y Rukia conversaban sobre la comida y Rukia le preguntó a su hermano qué le parecía la comida del día. Después de su respuesta positiva, Rukia se había quedado mirándole tímidamente durante un momento, a lo que él correspondió sin querer y luego ambos siguieron cenando, un poco incómodos. Y tensos también.

A la hora de dormir sucedió algo que ni Rukia ni Byakuya esperaban.

Él se acercó a su habitación como de costumbre para darle las buenas noches.

Byakuya vio el _futon_ armado sobre el _tatami _ pero Rukia no estaba allí. La luz estaba apagada y de repente una pequeña lámpara se encendió en el velador de la mesita que Rukia tenía cerca del escritorio. Ella estaba de pie.

Se miraron en silencio, sin decirse nada, hasta que ella se movió hasta el armario y él no pudo menos que contemplar su figura delgada y sutilmente pronunciada envuelta en un kimono que dejaba ver sus piernas desnudas.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó ella mientras sacaba un libro del armario.

—Vine a darte las buenas noches.

Ella lo miró a los ojos expresando cansancio en su mirada.

—Gracias —musitó Rukia con la voz apagada.

La mirada de Byakuya vaciló, y una pregunta absurda escapó de sus labios.

—¿De verdad él sólo ha dormido aquí?

La pregunta era tan absurda como predecible. Rukia la veía venir.

Ella suspiró. Se sentó sobre el _futon_ como devastada.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás en ese papel, nii-sama? —susurró, parpadeando. —Sólo deseo que entres a mi habitación para…

—No es mi intención molestarte —adelantó Byakuya.

—Kurosaki Ichigo y yo sólo somos amigos si es eso lo que quieres saber. Y he rechazado a Suishigan Iten la otra noche —confesó, apretando el libro contra su pecho.

—¿Qué?

Debía estar bromeando, porque aquello era asombroso y al mismo tiempo imperdonable.

Rukia palideció. Sabía que su hermano tendría esa reacción.

—Yo… no voy a casarme —ladeó la cabeza, para no tener que sostener la mirada de él. —Es que te quiero a ti, Byakuya nii-sama.

Byakuya sabía que debía retirarse. Pero no quería, no lo hizo.

—Te has rehusado a casarte con el heredero de Suishigan Hakufô—comentó, mirándola a los ojos.

—Así es. Yo quiero estar…

—Para —apuntó Byakuya—. Rukia, eres consciente de que lo que sucedió entre nosotros ha sido una locura, ¿verdad?

Rukia se estremeció, sabía que así lo era.

—¿Esperas que tengamos una relación así como así? Eso es imposible. Seguimos siendo hermanos —espetó Byakuya, en tono lamentoso.

—Puedes deslegitimarme —sugirió Rukia con una luz de esperanza en la mirada.

—¿Qué dices? Nunca haría eso —remató Byakuya un poco sobresaltado—. Eres una Kuchiki, no permitiré que nadie te deshonre. Aunque, después de lo que has hecho…

Rukia se encogió de hombros. ¿Le estaba echando la culpa? Lo miró con recelo y él lo notó.

—Te has precipitado —expresó, abatido—. No debiste hacerlo, Rukia. Es mi culpa… Yo, ha sido mi culpa…

—No, nii-sama —musitó ella—. Yo no quiero casarme con él, no quiero estar con ese hombre. Es injusto que me obliguen a hacer algo que no quiero hacer. Quiero estar contigo nii-sama —confesó Rukia poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con ansiedad—, no me importa tener que renunciar a mi apellido. Es por eso que no podemos estar juntos.

Sus palabras volvían a aflojarlo, querían derribar toda su fortaleza y voluntad de mantener la serenidad. Byakuya aún no conseguía entender que realmente Rukia estuviera enamorada de él; la idea de que aquello fuera un capricho lo tambaleó, pero sentía que no era así. La voz de ella le transmitía el deseo incorregible de estar a su lado; la tribulación de no poder amar, tal como le sucedía a él.

Sin embargo, no era sólo el apellido lo que reculaba a ambos. El honor de la casa Kuchiki estaba en juego, y también estaba la memoria de Hisana, y la culpa seguía siendo inevitable.

Byakuya guardó silencio. Comprendía demasiado bien la situación de los dos, y aun así persistía en la necesidad de encontrar razones para hacer a un lado todo lo que le impedía estar con Rukia.

Ella lo miró y pareció entristecer, porque sabía que Byakuya no quería decirle la verdad.

—¿Es por Hisana-sama, no es cierto?

Debía decirle que sí porque era la verdad, pero Byakuya no quería inducir más aflicción en el corazón de Rukia. Él ya no amaba a Hisana, pero sus sentimientos eran algo que Rukia difícilmente comprendería. Le era difícil explicárselo, aun cuando hasta a él mismo se le hacía difícil.

—Hisana era tu hermana y fue mi esposa, Rukia. Trata de entender lo que siento —le dijo.

La luz de la habitación era tenue, pero suficiente para notar el brillo en los ojos de ambos.

—Soy capaz de entenderlo, yo también amé a una persona que era difícil para mí. También he sentido culpa, también he entristecido, también he… —Rukia se detuvo consciente de que si seguía hablando Byakuya sospecharía que se refería a Kaien, y se detuvo porque lo que estaba por decir no era algo que Byakuya pudiera entender. —Nii-sama, déjame ayudarte, déjame cuidar de ti.

—Eres muy susceptible Rukia. Detente a mirar lo que hay a tu alrededor y pon los pies sobre la tierra. No olvides dónde estás parada —profirió Byakuya intentando que ambos observaran el contexto de las cosas.

—No, no quiero. Deslegitímame, nii-sama. Por favor, ya no quiero ser una Kuchiki…

—Ya basta con eso —espetó él alzando la voz y frunciendo el ceño—. Serás una Kuchiki hasta el último día de tu vida, no permitiré que lleves otro apellido. Eres mi familia, Rukia.

La mirada de Rukia languideció y amenazaba con lagrimear.

—Siento esto tanto como tú —le dijo Byakuya—. Buenas noches.

Cuando él se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación, Rukia tiró el libro que tenía entre manos sobre el _futon_ y corrió hacia él. Cerró la puerta bruscamente, tomó su brazo con una de sus manos y su mejilla con la otra y lo besó, sin esperar retribución ni importarle la reacción que él tuviera, porque si él se rehusaba ella igual lo seguiría besando hasta hacerlo gemir y desear tal como ella deseaba en ese momento. Lo besó con furia, con despecho, con violencia.

—Basta Rukia… —susurró Byakuya mientras ella volvía a acariciar su nuca.

Rukia no se detendría, no hasta lograr sentir calor en la piel de él. La respiración de Byakuya se agitaba, y él trataba de luchar contra la enorme urgencia de continuar besándola y de acariciarla hasta que ella pidiera más. Olvidó todo el discurso anterior, se despojó de sí mismo y se volvió un hambriento lobo que acechaba con el olfato y las fauces a su presa.

Otra vez el hambre en su boca devorando la boca de Rukia. Sus manos ávidas recorrieron su cintura y evitaron descender un poco más. Rukia era incapaz de comprender la fastuosidad, la soberbia y el relujo de lo que le provocaba el tacto con él. Aquello que había sentido al tocar nimiamente su mano, aquella noche perdida en los meses cuando tomaron té, quedó reducido a nada. Su torso estrecho y sutilmente muscular la volvía apetitosa. Sus manos lo buscaban y lo rasgaban con ahínco haciendo que él respirara intensamente, y que sus manos buscaran formas del cuerpo de ella que en los minutos anteriores él no se animaba a explorar.

Entonces ella se colgó de su cintura, jadeando y embriagada de estar deleitándose con ese hombre al que durante casi cincuenta años había visto como a la mayor prohibición de todas, como a un astro lejano que rutilaba en el cielo de la noche, como a un ideal de nobleza y de perfección con quien en más de una ocasión había tenido fantasías y sueños húmedos. Todo el cuerpo de él disipaba un aroma que a Rukia la excitaba. El olor de la piel de Byakuya la hacía derretir e imaginar su erección hasta la vergüenza.

La espalda minúscula de Rukia era emboscada por las trémulas y anhelantes manos de Byakuya, quien a pesar de su voracidad tenía medio siglo sin tocar a una mujer. Era como una primera vez para él, y las formas de Rukia le parecían algo desconocido, nuevo, único, abismalmente diferente a las formas corporales que había tenido Hisana. La deseaba hasta el dolor, estaba excitado y descontrolado como descreía ser él, Byakuya Kuchiki, quien retuviera tanta energía libidinosa e ilegal en su mente y en su cuerpo, hasta entonces casi impúdicos. La echó sobre el _futon_ y él se echó sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla.

—Byakuya… nii…

Los jadeos de Rukia eran meramente comparables a los jadeos de Byakuya, quien creía estar a punto de estallar si no consumaba el deseo que ella había despertado en él.

—Rukia… —susurró él mientras los besos se animaban a transitar otros sitios de su cuerpo, descendiendo a su cuello y un poco más abajo.

La respiración entrecortada e intensa de Rukia no le impidió tratar de quitarle a Byakuya la shihakushô. Mientras sus manos buscaban desvestirlo, él volvió a tumbarla sobre el _futon_ y acarició tiesamente una de sus piernas, llegó al muslo y continuó avanzando hasta que su mano se perdió dentro del kimono, haciendo que Rukia empezara a gemir.

Las sensaciones que el cuerpo de Rukia le provocaba eran alucinantes. Y eso que él creía que no había nada mejor que una caligrafía exquisita o que un código de honor. El rubor en sus mejillas lo extasiaba, encendían fuego en su interior y lo hacían lucubrar sin querer cosas obscenas acerca de ella. El rostro de timidez y placer, la mirada de amor y ansiedad, el calor y el sudor apenas en su cuello y en sus piernas, habían hecho a Byakuya experimentar la más indebida de las pasiones.

Era su hermana y era la mujer que deseaba, la que en ese momento le estaba dando placer, con tan solo unos besos y unas caricias, como ni siquiera su esposa le había dado. Se sintió libre y anárquico, se sintió hombre y luego animal; corrompedor de todas las leyes de la naturaleza y detractor de todos los órdenes que le impidieran a uno ser feliz.

Miró a Rukia a los ojos y supo que ella sentía lo mismo. De hecho, sintió que ella deseaba tanto como él ser ese lobo feroz y anárquico con quien revolcarse furiosa y salvajemente lejos de la sociedad constituida por leyes y estamentos, nominalismos y distinciones, parentescos y apellidos. Era lo que ella le había pedido; que le quitara el apellido Kuchiki, que la librara de aquellas restricciones y futuros juicios que doblegaban y extinguirían la libertad que ella ansiaba poseer. Byakuya era esa libertad que la sociedad le estaba privando.

Cuando Byakuya pudo prever los sentimientos de Rukia, se sintió menos efusivo y salió de esa nube reflexiva en donde sentía a su hermana como carne y hueso. Los besos que le daba fueron suavizándose hasta que éstos terminaron en un beso delicado, mudo y extendido sobre su mejilla.

El corazón de Byakuya latía impetuosamente, excitado, y Rukia sentía los latidos en su pecho, justo donde él se había permitido descansar. Ella lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, como si él fuera lo único que tuviera en la vida, y dejó que su respiración, entonces amilanada, le acariciara deliciosamente el cuello.

—Nii-sama, te…

—No digas nada —interrumpió él.

La besó en los labios una vez más, y Rukia quiso enredarlo otra vez entre sus brazos y sus piernas.

—Debes descansar —le dijo él, levantándose—. Esto, esto no debe pasar Rukia. Esto no debe volver a pasar.

—¿Volverás a rechazarme después de haberme besado de esta manera? —replicó Rukia, anhelante. —Nii-sama, no puedes dejarme así. Sé que tú también quieres esto.

Rukia se puso de pie y Byakuya le dio la espalda. Entonces ella lo abrazó. Él sintió la calidez en sus brazos, la respiración de ella a sus espaldas, y deseó profundamente que ella no lo soltase.

—Esto es un error…

Entonces las palabras de Renji lo arrebataron. Renji era parte del prejuicio, y le había sugerido que fuera a ver a Rukia.

Su teniente lo apoyaba. ¿Entonces podía ser?

Las manos de Rukia tomaron las suyas con delicadeza y con amor. Se sintió querido.

—Te quiero.

Y todavía más. Después de darle las buenas noches y de que ella lo abrazase un poco más, él meditó en conversar con Renji sobre su tortura.

Aunque aun así, las noches siguientes continuaron siendo de pura pasión.

* * *

_Ah, cuando le di la última releída me puse triste por Iten XD Jajaja, me emociono con mi propio fic, ven que soy tonta XD Pero aún no se va el muchacho, tiene un poco más para dar._

_La parte en que Byakuya está en el santuario de Hisana me sacó canas verdes. En principio era larguísima, la tuve que acortar porque ocupaba mucho espacio y no venía al caso, aunque realmente me gustaba más como quedaba la versión anterior. Y aun así, esa fue la parte que más me costó escribir y la que menos me agrada del capítulo._

_Lo de Ichigo; espero no les haya molestado que haya sido ridiculizado por Byakuya otra vez XD Próximamente lo tomo más en serio al fresa._

_Luego el lime… Ojalá les haya gustado y haya quedado bien, y ojalá no haya quedado OOC. Trato de que los personajes estén lo más IC posible pero se me sigue haciendo difícil. Espero no haberla complicado mucho._

_Y bueno, gracias a todos por las afectuosas reviews. Prometo hacer todo lo posible para actualizar el próximo lunes, igualmente el capítulo 10 está casi terminado. Ya la historia se me hace más difícil de manejar y le estoy dedicando tiempo. ¡Sean pacientes! Como dije en los primeros capítulos, prometo mucha pasión para estos dos *.*_

_Gracias por leer, ¡y a por más ByaRuki! :D_

_Natali_


	10. Chapter 10

_¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el décimo capítulo de Abrir puertas y ventanas. Si mis cálculos no me fallan, el fic culminará con quince capítulos, así que dentro de poco irán vislumbrando el final u_u__ (yo me pongo triste porque disfruto mucho escribiendo esta historia). Les pido mil disculpas por tardar en actualizar, si bien es verdad que estoy un poco vaga para escribir, no me gusta escribir por obligación porque siento que el relato no es el mismo y que carece de esa chispa propia de la dedicación que uno pone en lo que escribe. Más siendo que este fic que estoy escribiendo es un ByaRuki; no quiero escribir a las apuradas, mucho menos sin tener ganas. Ya he dicho que escribir ByaRuki es para mí algo muy especial y cuando lo haga quiero hacerlo de corazón, no por compromiso. La mitad de este capítulo la escribí de a cachitos , bien a lo vaga XD Sin embargo, la otra mitad la escribí de un tirón, como iluminada, no saben lo feliz que era mientras escribía *.*, jeje. Ojalá me visite más seguido esta musa byarukista; ¡ojalá no me abandone nunca!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. De más está decir que si fuera mío Byakuya andaría sin camisa, Riruka y Yukio tendrían más escenas, y Aizen se le habría tirado a Orihime todas las noches._

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Era inevitable que Hakufô Suishigan tuviera tal reacción. Apenas oyó a su hijo comentándole que Rukia Kuchiki había rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio hizo un escándalo tremendo y mandó a concertar una reunión con el Kuchiki mayor.

—Y que sea cuanto antes —declaró.

Yuko también estaba disgustada, sobre todo porque era ella quien se encargaba de atender las responsabilidades de su padre y tendría que ser ella quien se contactara con Byakuya.

"_Qué fastidio"_ —pensó la mujer.

Iten se sentía un poco herido, pero el pormenor de Rukia Kuchiki no lo era todo; los miembros de la Corte Nobiliaria le echarían miradas suspicaces y murmurarían por lo bajo que ciertamente era un pobre inútil. El joven se irguió en su asiento y se remordió en silencio.

—Está bien, no te casarás con Kuchiki Rukia. —Sentenció Hakufô. El padre y los dos hijos estaban sentados en la larga mesa del inmenso comedor. —Eso no te exime de tus obligaciones, deberás buscar a una mujer decente con quien casarte. Después de todo, esa chiquilla sigue siendo basura del Rukongai. Kuchiki Byakuya ha cometido un gravísimo error al adoptarla, es una maleducada.

—Ya lo sabíamos padre —agregó Yuko.

—Sí, pero de todos modos tu hermano puso sus ojos en ella. No será culpa nuestra que las demás casas nobles le pierdan el respeto a Byakuya y el poco respeto que le tienen a su hermana. Iten —se dirigió a su hijo—, eres un idiota. Pero esta vez no es tu culpa.

Iten frunció el ceño, parecía enfadado consigo mismo. No dijo nada.

—Esos dos no harán más que deshonrar el nombre de Ginrei, todo por culpa de esa pequeñaja. ¡Se lo dije a Ginrei! ¡Se lo dije! Le advertí que no era buena idea volver a incluir a alguien de clase baja dentro del clan, si tan sólo me hubiera hecho caso, si le hubiera puesto los puntos a su nieto… Pero no, él siempre estaba dándole los gustos, qué insensatez, ¡qué insensatez!

—Ya, padre, te hará mal. Debes cuidar tu salud —le regañó Yuko a su padre al ver que se estaba convulsionando.

—Silencio, Yuko. Lo que estoy diciendo es la mera verdad. Y la culpa es de Kuchiki Byakuya por hacer lo que se le da la gana con su clan. Si sigue así no tardará en caer en desgracia como el clan Shihôin. O peor, como el clan Shiba.

Iten y Yuko quedaron en silencio. El clan Shiba había sido muy respetado hacía muchos años atrás. Su caída había significado una decepción para todas las clases nobles porque sus miembros habían sido personas muy queridas. El único noble que guardaba rencor ante la deshonra del clan Shiba era Byakuya Kuchiki.

Hakufô Suishigan continuó despotricando la determinación de Byakuya durante largo rato. Al final, había pedido a su hija que se encargara de redactar una carta en la que citara al capitán nuevamente a los aposentos de la familia Suishigan _con motivo de urgencia_.

—Iten —espetó el anciano—, debes buscar a una…

—Ya lo sé, padre —interrumpió el joven un tanto fastidiado—. No debes repetirme las cosas.

—Bien. Espero tener noticias pronto acerca de ello. Eres joven, apuesto, y eres mi hijo. Eso es más que suficiente para que cualquier muchacha se interese en ti. Buenos días.

El noble dio su discurso por terminado y se levantó de su asiento, dejando a los dos hijos solos. Hakufô se retiró del comedor y tanto Iten como Yuko suspiraron profusamente. Era temprano y habían terminado de desayunar.

La joven soslayó a su hermano, quien se mantenía encogido de hombros y con el semblante duramente constreñido. Sintió lástima por él, porque pensaba que ningún hombre noble, propiamente hablando, pondría sus ojos sobre una mocosa salida del Rukongai y desearía hacerla su esposa. Sólo a Iten se le ocurría algo así.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas —resopló con desgano.

—No soy como ustedes. No me importa este lugar, no me importa la clase —sopesó Iten, abrumado—. Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz, no voy a casarme con alguien que no me quiera como has hecho tú, Yuko.

La hermana frunció el ceño. Era verdad que había tenido que aguantar muchas traiciones de parte de su esposo, sepultándolas en el olvido porque a la familia no le convenía que la gente se enterase de las infidelidades dentro de la familia noble más importante de la Sociedad de Almas.

—Al menos él se quedó conmigo —remató Yuko y se levantó del asiento bruscamente.

Iten la sintió irse, y sabía que estaba iracunda. Pero ya la conocía y tenía la certeza de que pronto se le pasaría el enojo.

…

Byakuya había decidido desayunar en su oficina de la Sexta División. En la mansión Kuchiki, Rukia e Ichigo desayunaban tranquilamente cuando la joven le comentó a su amigo que había rechazado la propuesta de matrimonio de Iten Suishigan.

—¿De verdad? Eso es genial, Rukia —respondió Ichigo con alegría mientras untaba con jalea una tostada.

—Sí, he tomado mi decisión —musitó Rukia con la voz aletargada por el sueño.

—¿Le has dicho a Byakuya? No quisiera estar aquí cuando se lo digas. Podrías esperar a que vuelva a Karakura, eh.

—Ya se lo he dicho.

La tostada había pasado dificultosamente por la garganta de Ichigo cuando éste oyó a Rukia.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Eso es cierto? —farfulló, anonadado.

—Sí. Él lo entendió —contestó Rukia estoicamente.

Ichigo se sorprendió mucho. Le costaba creer que Byakuya se hubiera tomado una noticia de tal magnitud con tranquilidad. Pensó en el noble y lo desconoció, aunque también le agradó que hubiera apoyado a su hermana porque aquello demostraba que ambos habían logrado entenderse.

—Eso es increíble —exclamó, y se cruzó de brazos haciendo una mueca de incredulidad—. Viniendo de Byakuya, es realmente increíble. Es decir, pensaba que volvería a joder con las leyes y todo eso.

—No. Nii-sama me ha entendido —replicó Rukia.

No notó que Ichigo la miró con perspicacia. Al joven le pareció raro que su amiga se limitara a decir que Byakuya sólo la había entendido y que no diera ningún detalle más. Si Rukia no comentaba más sobre el asunto, evidentemente era porque no quería dar explicaciones sobre aquél.

Una duda pequeña emergió en la mente de Ichigo, aunque él prefirió ignorarla.

Conversaron un rato más hasta que terminaron de tomar el desayuno, y luego Ichigo despidió a Rukia de la casa. La joven debía ir a su división para comenzar el día laboral.

Como las tareas en los grupos del Gotei 13 habían sido escasas durante los últimos días, Rukia se había retirado temprano de su oficina de la Decimotercera División y había aprovechado la tarde fresca y soleada para visitar a Renji, a quien encontró en su camino de paso por el escuadrón de Zaraki.

—Renji, iba a buscarte —expresó Rukia—, ¿también has terminado temprano?

El teniente asintió con desgano.

—Sí, voy a tomar algo con Madarame y Ayasegawa. ¿Quieres venir? —le propuso.

—Mmm… Es temprano para que estén bebiendo… —resopló Rukia disintiendo ante la idea.

—De seguro Matsumoto vendrá con nosotros, no te aburrirás —agregó Renji tratando de convencerla—. Vamos, Rukia. Hace tiempo que no nos juntamos a pasar el rato.

Finalmente Rukia aceptó, ya que tenía ganas de distraerse y pensó que la tarde estaba especial para divertirse un poco.

En uno de los bares del Rukongai había una mesa que siempre hacía bulla. Allí estaba la teniente de la Décima División desaprobando al teniente Kira por no atreverse a declarársele a la teniente Hinamori, recalcándole la falta de cojones y la impresionante cobardía.

Los demás oficiales que frecuentaban el lugar ya estaban acostumbrados a los discursos de Rangiku Matsumoto, con la consecuente deshonra viril de Izuru Kira*, quien siempre terminaba humillándose y despatarrándose sobre la silla debido a los efectos del alcohol. Las miradas solían dirigirse a la mujer, que nunca pasaba desapercibida en los lugares que frecuentaba, pero cuando los balbuceos y tartamudeos de ésta comenzaban a fluir engorrosamente, la gente se alejaba de aquella mesa cada vez más.

A esa hora de la tarde Rangiku estaba sobria y furiosa con Kira. Cuando Rukia y Renji llegaron al bar en compañía de Madarame y Ayasegawa, se encontraron con el intermitente repertorio de _"tips para conquistar a una mujer con los cojones bien puestos"_ que Izuru ya se sabía de memoria. Hisagi estaba allí sufriendo a la par del rubio.

—Número veintisiete: no debes ponerte contento si ella te dice que ha bajado de peso, debes decirle que no lo necesita porque ella te gusta tal cómo es. Si te pones contento es porque no aprecias la verdadera belleza de una mujer.

—Matsumoto-san, cuando les decimos eso ustedes nos dicen que somos unos mentirosos y que no queremos decirles que aumentaron de peso para no hacerlas sentir mal.

Rangiku continuó:

—Número veintiocho: si ella dice que le estás mintiendo es porque de verdad le estás mintiendo, ¡no debes mentir! —vociferó—, debes decirle la verdad, aunque ella haya subido de peso o haya bajado, debes ser sincero y decirle que si decide bajar de peso debe ser por una cuestión de salud y no de estética.

—Eso suena razonable —agregó Hisagi, cruzado de brazos.

—Je, otra vez bajo las faldas de Matsumoto ustedes dos… —apuntó Madarame refiriéndose a Izuru y Shûhei y acomodándose en una silla, mientras el resto de los shinigamis también se acomodaban. —No te hagas rollo, Kira. A las mujeres no hay un pito que les venga bien.

—Cierto —coincidió Yumichika.

Rangiku hizo un gesto de reprobación.

—Eso es machismo Ikkaku, si ustedes se preocuparan más por nosotras y nos escucharan, nosotras no nos quejaríamos tanto —bufó y luego bebió de un tarro de sake.

El cantinero del bar dejó algunas botellas sobre la mesa. Rukia rechazó la bebida amablemente, mientras Renji comenzó a beber de otro tarro.

—Espera —apuntó—, ¿entonces reconoces que a ustedes nada les viene bien?

Rangiku sopesó la pregunta de Abarai y se sintió contrariada. Estaba enojada.

—Pues claro, si los hombres supieran cómo tratar a una mujer nosotras no seríamos tan demandantes. Por ejemplo, si Shûhei fuese más directo conmigo yo no lo pasaría por alto.

Hisagi se retorció en su asiento, incrédulo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que aún tengo una oportunidad? —preguntó ruborizado y eufórico.

Matsumoto negó con la cabeza y con el dedo anular.

—No, ya pasó tu oportunidad —respondió y el teniente de la Novena División se encogió de hombros. —Ustedes se toman todo el tiempo del mundo cuando se trata de nosotras, creen que nos quedaremos esperando a que den un paso adelante. El mundo ha cambiado, nosotras las mujeres estamos por encima de ustedes, ¿y saben por qué? Porque somos valientes y no reprimimos nuestros deseos —declaró y comenzó a beber.

—Tss… —Renji la dio por perdida.

—Qué ridiculez. ¿Quién necesita esos deseos? Yo sólo deseo fuerza para pelear y morir bajo las órdenes de mi capitán —sentenció Ikkaku muy efusivo.

Yumichika emitió una ligera risa y celebró el pensamiento de él.

—No todos los hombres son iguales Matsumoto-san —opinó—, mírame a mí. ¿No crees que sea diferente? Je, yo admiro a las mujeres por embellecer lo que es feo. Para ustedes nada es tan malo, son demasiado buenas, siempre buscan belleza donde no la hay y la celebran con palabras gentiles y amorosas. Son todas iguales.

—Sí —afirmó Ikkaku al ras.

—Supongo que nosotras tratamos de ver el lado bueno de las cosas —intervino Rukia— para no quedarnos sólo con lo malo. Los hombres sólo se enfrascan en lo que les parece erróneo y lo dejan así, porque son orgullosos y se quedan con lo que ven absurdo, porque eso les hace sentir superiores.

—Siempre hay que mejorar —agregó Renji, arrellanado sobre su asiento—. Si te quedas con lo bueno no buscarás algo mejor, así es como no avanzas y te quedas siempre en el mismo sitio.

Una música lenta y agradable comenzó a sonar en el bar y éste comenzó a llenarse de gente.

—Coincido con Kuchiki-san —remató Rangiku con el tarro de sake en la mano—. Además, insisto en lo que dije antes: ustedes creen que nosotras siempre estaremos pendientes de ustedes, aun cuando nos ignoren, y se equivocan. Hay muchos hombres que nos desean y ustedes hacen la vista gorda porque piensan que nos tendrán rendidas a sus pies durante toda la vida. Kuchiki-san es un ejemplo, se cansó de esperar a que su hermano el capitán Kuchiki le diese un poco de amor y tuvo que buscarlo en otro lado. ¿Verdad que sí, Kuchiki-san? —le guiñó el ojo a Rukia y palmó su hombro cruzando la mesa con su brazo.

—Oye, Matsumoto… —musitó Ikkaku con incomodidad.

Rukia se ruborizó y entristeció un poco. No fue agradable recordar a Kaien en ese contexto. Pero Rangiku tenía razón.

Kira y Hisagi, por otro lado, hablaban entre ellos.

—No es nada —retrucó la teniente rubia—, ella y yo tenemos confianza. Como decía, aunque pasaron los años y el capitán Kuchiki continuó ignorando a Kuchiki-san ella tuvo que refugiarse en otra persona, todo porque el capitán Kuchiki creyó que Kuchiki-san siempre estaría esperando las migajas de él. Eso es lo que sucede —bufó y sorbió un largo trago—, es un claro ejemplo —apoyó con estruendo el tarro sobre la mesa—. Y a ti, Kira —lo apuntó con el dedo—, te sucederá lo mismo si no te apuras con Hinamori.

El teniente sólo la escuchó y cerró los ojos para padecer menos el regaño.

La tarde transcurrió alegre y embebida para el grupo de shinigamis, quienes permanecieron en el bar hasta la última hora vespertina. Las palabras de Matsumoto habían hecho ruido en los oídos de Rukia, pero lo que más anonadó a ésta fueron las palabras que Renji le profirió por lo bajo.

—Es una segunda oportunidad para ambos —le dijo de repente.

Rukia desentendió.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó extraviada.

—A ti y al capitán Kuchiki.

El rostro de Rukia se congeló. Renji le estaba diciendo algo que en seguida ella comenzó a entender.

—Renji, tú…

—Lo sé —afirmó—. Quiéranse como quieran, pero quiéranse bien. Ya has sufrido demasiado, Rukia. El capitán Kuchiki… realmente… te quiere. Lo sé.

Rukia sintió su corazón detenerse. Sintió que lo que ella sentía por Byakuya podía ser posible y una silenciosa felicidad la invadió.

—Renji —musitó con una sonrisa contenida.

—Tienes mi apoyo. Pero como te vea derramar una lágrima por él no dudaré en lanzarle un _Hikotsu Taihô_ —profirió con tono socarrón y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados.

Rukia lo miró con reprobación. Renji sonrió.

—Es broma.

Todos los oficiales bebían moderadamente menos Matsumoto y Kira. Mientras ella continuaba sermoneándolo acerca de cómo cortejar a Hinamori, los demás oficiales siguieron charlando y riendo. A pesar de que Rukia estaba pasando un grato momento junto a sus colegas, no dejaba de pensar en Byakuya. Su cuerpo estaba allí, en el bar, pero su mente estaba en otro lado, y Byakuya estaba en cada palabra que ella decía, en cada sonrisa que gesticulaba y en cada pensamiento que pasaba por su mente.

—Yo ya me voy —avisó Renji cuando ya atardecía.

—Nosotros también deberíamos irnos, ¿no, Ikkaku? —opinó Yumichika acariciándose el pelo.

Ikkaku sorbió una gran cantidad de sake, apoyó el tarro sobre la mesa, resopló y dijo:

—Je, me quedaría a ver cómo Matsumoto sigue humillando a Kira pero tienes razón, deberíamos irnos. Aún no he terminado mis tareas en el escuadrón.

Renji y Rukia fueron los primeros en irse del bar, y de camino a la Sexta División se encontraron con Ichigo, que había estado en la Decimotercera División charlando con el capitán Ukitake.

—Aquí me quedo, Rukia —dijo Renji refiriéndose al edificio de la Sexta División—. Puedes ir, nos vemos luego.

—Hasta pronto —saludó ella y se volvió hacia Ichigo—. Ichigo, vamos a la mansión Kuchiki.

El joven asintió y luego percibió un aroma inusual proveniente de Rukia. Mientras caminaban por las cuadras del _Seireitei_, Ichigo pensaba que extrañaba su hogar y que le gustaría regresar con su familia y cenar con ellos. De repente le preguntó a Rukia:

—Oye, ¿por qué tienes ese olor? ¿No me digas que has estado bebiendo?

El rostro de Rukia se contrajo en una mueca de torpeza, aunque ella sintió ganas de reír.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le dijo. —¿Has bebido alguna vez? Los menores de edad no pueden beber —lo miró socarronamente.

—Ja, no lo he hecho pero conozco el olor y es desagradable —respondió él cruzándose de brazos—. No sabía que se te daba por esas cosas, eh.

—Sólo fueron unos tragos, nada por qué alarmarse —remató ella—. Aunque debería lavarme la boca apenas llegue a la mansión, nii-sama no debería verme así…

Rukia se imaginó en una situación comprometida junto a Byakuya, donde él intentaba besarla y luego él olía su aliento a sake. Se le revolvió el estómago.

Mientras tanto, en las oficinas de la Sexta División, Renji se disponía a irse cuando Byakuya lo abdujo durante algunos minutos.

—Ya terminé de firmar los documentos —dijo el teniente—, es hora de retirarme.

—Espera, Renji. ¿Podría hablar unos minutos contigo? —preguntó Byakuya, quien le indicó que se adentrase en su oficina.

La oficina de Byakuya siempre olía a pergamino, era un lugar que siempre estaba aseado y olía bien, y donde todos los objetos estaban en orden. Renji le prestó atención a los retratos familiares y observó detenidamente el retrato de él y Rukia cuando Rukia fue nombrada Teniente. Renji sabía que Byakuya quería hablar sobre Rukia, predecía a su capitán y no se le daba mal el antever sus palabras.

Byakuya se quedó de pie. Fue directo.

—Es sobre Rukia.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué piensas?

El silencio fue rigoroso, severo. Byakuya no tenía idea de lo que Renji le pudiera decir. Estaba perdido, descolocado como nunca lo había estado.

—Tss, no esperaba esa pregunta —soltó el teniente con tono socarrón—. ¿Por qué le interesa saber qué pienso, capitán?

—Porque eres la persona que más conoce a Rukia.

Renji parpadeó, se cruzó de brazos.

—No estoy en contra de que usted y Rukia sean… amantes.

—No uses esa palabra, haces que se vea vulgar —Byakuya carraspeó.

—Lo siento. No estoy en contra de que usted y Rukia… quieran… estar juntos. Si bien su situación es comprometedora, no hay lazos de sangre que los unan. Y doy fe de que ambos son muy conscientes de eso y, permítame decir esto, no creo que a ninguno de los dos le haya importado alguna vez.

Byakuya miró a Renji con detenimiento.

—No sé si deba responder a lo último que dijiste, pero veo que entiendes muy bien la situación, Renji. Sin embargo, los lazos de sangre son un problema menor en la Sociedad de Almas. Como sabes, las familias de este mundo no están formadas por parentescos sanguíneos, por lo tanto mi situación biológica con Rukia le es indiferente a la Corte Nobiliaria.

Los ojos de Renji se abrieron de par en par.

—Pero, ¿entonces cuál es el problema? —preguntó un tanto impaciente.

—El problema es que ningún hombre se casa con su hermana, Renji —contestó el capitán, lacónico—. ¿Crees que puedo anunciar de un día para el otro, siendo un noble de renombre, que me voy a casar con mi hermana menor adoptiva? Eso deshonraría el apellido de mi familia.

Renji pensó durante algunos segundos. El fundamento del capitán Kuchiki era coherente. Sin embargo, pensó Renji, la única dificultad del asunto era que Byakuya no estaba dispuesto a manchar su reputación. Renji lo supo ver, y aunque entendía las razones de su capitán para atenerse a las consecuencias expuestas, se molestó con él.

—Si usted no está dispuesto a hacer lo que siente entonces está perdiendo el tiempo con Rukia y conmigo —declaró el teniente—. No tengo nada más para decirle, salvo que no olvide las horas extras que he hecho en el último mes, hay unos discos muy buenos en el mundo de los vivos que quiero comprar.

Mientras Renji atinaba con marcharse, Byakuya mencionó:

—Agradezco tu honestidad, Renji. No esperaba menos. Pero las leyes…

—Las leyes son una mierda, sólo nos complican la vida.

—No descuides tu vocabulario sólo porque yo te haya dado confianza, Renji.

Renji chistó.

—Estamos hablando de hombre a hombre, ¿no es así? —dijo.

Byakuya resopló, se sintió desentendido.

—Las leyes son duras, pero son las leyes. ¿Lo has oído alguna vez? —espetó. —He ido contra ellas en más de una ocasión, y ha significado una falta muy grave para mi familia. El apellido Kuchiki es muy respetado hace veintiocho generaciones; desde que yo asumí el papel como capitán de la Sexta División ha sido manchado dos veces por mi culpa.

Renji suspiró. Byakuya continuó hablando.

—Muchos shinigamis y casas nobles guardan respeto al clan Kuchiki y siguen su ejemplo, es por eso que todas las generaciones que han pasado por este lugar se han esforzado en dar una buena imagen y acatar las leyes al pie de la letra, aun contra los propios deseos.

—Entonces —interrumpió Renji— usted sigue creyendo que la ley es más importante que su propia familia.

Byakuya frunció el ceño y su mirada caviló.

—Si no se trata de vida o muerte, así es, Renji.

El teniente se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, otra vez, pensativo. Pensó en Rukia y sintió que todo sería mejor si aquello no estuviera sucediendo.

—Entiendo su posición —dijo con aplomo— pero es claro que debe tomar una decisión. A veces es necesario sacrificar ciertas cosas para obtener otras. La ley no siempre es justa, usted lo sabe bien.

—¿Estás diciendo que debo ir contra las leyes? —preguntó Byakuya alzando una ceja.

—No iba a decir eso —contestó Renji—. En realidad, sí, pero con otras palabras —sonrió—. ¿Sabe, capitán? Creo que ya he dicho suficiente, lo que usted haga de ahora en más corre por su cuenta. Sólo no lastime a Rukia, ella no lo merece.

Renji lo miró por encima del hombro, Byakuya permaneció de pie observándolo.

—Hasta mañana, capitán. Con su permiso.

El capitán asintió levemente y Renji se marchó.

Entre los últimos papeles que tenía por firmar y la aguja del reloj que se corría con sonido estrepitoso e insoportable, Byakuya volvía a disertar interiormente sobre su posición y las decisiones que no se arriesgaba a tomar. El problema no sólo era que Rukia era su hermana, el problema era que él era un noble y tenía una imagen que cuidar. Sin embargo, después de haber conversado con Renji sobre el asunto y las inquietudes adyacentes, a Byakuya le entró la duda; ¿realmente la Corte Nobiliaria de la Sociedad de Almas estaría totalmente en contra de una relación entre hermanos no consanguíneos? ¿Y si indagaba?

Ponerse en riesgo era una opción precipitada. Se aseveró de tomarse los días que necesitara para trabajar en el asunto, pues se dio cuenta de que la cuestión era por dentro y de que sólo estaba logrando encerrarse así mismo.

No obstante, los encuentros con Rukia no cambiaron de rumbo, sino que se encaminaron más hacia la precipitación.

…

El último día que Ichigo permaneció en la Sociedad de Almas fue sábado, y él ayudó a Rukia a practicar las coreografías para su próxima presentación en la Academia de Danza que sería dentro de dos meses. En la habitación donde Rukia practicaba había un espejo oval con marco ornamentado que había pertenecido a la madre de Byakuya y luego a Hisana.

—Deja de mirar tu fea cara en ese espejo, lo romperás —le regañó Rukia a Ichigo con sarcasmo.

—Si no lo rompo yo lo romperá Byakuya con su cara de muerto estirado —se defendió Ichigo estudiándose las cejas—. Oye, ¿tú crees que mis cejas son raras? —le preguntó a Rukia. —Karin dice que son raras.

Rukia lo observó con detenimiento.

—No, no me parecen raras —acentuó la joven. Luego se ajustó el obi del kimono. —Aunque, en comparación con las de nii-sama, son muy largas.

Al darse vuelta para esconder su rostro ruborizado, Ichigo la contempló receloso. Los últimos dos días Rukia había hablado de Byakuya con ahínco y con frecuencia, sacándolo a relucir en temas de conversación que no tenían nada que ver con lo que ella e Ichigo hablaban. La noche anterior Ichigo le había llamado la atención a Rukia perfumándose antes de dormir. A pesar de no haberle preguntado, con curiosidad, por qué razón lo hacía, tuvo una mala sospecha, pues minutos antes de haberse sumido en un sueño profundo, Ichigo alcanzó a oír, muy de lejos, los ligeros pasos de Byakuya por el corredor que llevaba a la habitación de Rukia.

Lo recordó en ese momento, e inmediatamente imaginó que Byakuya iba a desearle las buenas noches a su hermana, aunque sin querer atisbó una situación poco moral entre el hombre y su hermana que lo hizo estremecer.

—Rukia… —musitó Ichigo con tono suspicaz.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella tomando el _osensu_.

—¿Cómo están las cosas entre tú y Byakuya?

A Rukia se le cayó el abanico al suelo. Tembló nimiamente.

—Quiero decir —repuso Ichigo—, ustedes, ¿se llevan mejor, verdad? O al menos tienen diálogos más fluidos…

Rukia percibió el escepticismo en la forma de hablar de Ichigo. La estaba calando, y ella se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Sí, Ichigo estaba sospechando sobre lo que sucedía entre ella y Byakuya. ¿Habría escuchado algo la noche anterior cuando Byakuya fue a su habitación y la volvió a besar? ¿Habría sido Renji quien le contara lo que sucedía?

No importaba cómo se hubiera enterado Ichigo, o por qué razón estaba siendo suspicaz, Rukia no estaba segura sobre si eludir el tema o negar cualquier acusación rotundamente.

—Bueno… —farfulló tomando el _osensu_ del suelo. —Nii-sama y yo nos llevamos mejor. Ya sabes cómo es él —su rostro enrojeció de repente—, es duro pero no es una mala persona, sólo tienes que conocerlo bien y cuando te das cuenta de la maravillosa persona que es y de lo dulce que puede ser, pues…

Ichigo la observó un tanto apesadumbrado. No le cabía ninguna duda, y Rukia se había dejado llevar.

—Pues, pues…

Rukia se dio la vuelta con el rostro al rojo vivo y presionó el _osensu_ sobre su pecho.

—¡Ichigo! —gimoteó.

Ichigo, que estaba sentado en el suelo, se puso de pie y la alcanzó. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Rukia.

No tenía que seguir hablando para darse cuenta de lo que Rukia sentía. No podía juzgarla, no sería capaz de hacerlo nunca, sólo quería acompañarla y ofrecerle sus brazos cuando ella necesitara descargarse. Rukia apretó los párpados con apremio, pensando que Ichigo no la podría entender y la cuestionaría. No estaba preparada para los malos juicios, mucho menos para perder amigos.

—Rukia. —Ichigo vio su rostro detrás de los cabellos. —Ah… —resopló. —Sí que son complicados los Kuchiki.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de repente, mostrando una mirada llorosa.

—No estés triste —le dijo él con cariño—. Si no eres fuerte y no luchas por los que amas, ¿qué sentido tiene? Y si crees que no eres fuerte para enfrentar las dificultades, entonces, hazte más fuerte.

Rukia se estremeció. Volteó inmediatamente, recordó esas palabras. No imaginaba que Ichigo pudiera recordarlas con tanta emotividad.

—Ichigo…

—Las leyes no siempre son justas. Tampoco la vida es demasiado justa. Pero de ello aprendes, y así buscas volverte fuerte para proteger lo que amas. Sólo tienes que dejar de mirar atrás y de mirar los obstáculos, de lo contrario, no podrás avanzar. A veces es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse… A veces no hay segundas oportunidades, o simplemente nunca.

El silencio de la habitación se llenó de empatía. Rukia se hundió en los brazos de Ichigo dejándose contener, mientras él blandía su mirada en los _fusumas_ que disipaban cientos de pétalos de cerezo dibujados sobre el papel. No cabía en sí del desconcierto. Le dolía la cabeza de sólo tratar de entender cómo había ido Rukia a enamorarse de Byakuya. Se parecían tanto, sí, pero era Byakuya, y era su hermano. Entonces, de a poco y en silencio, comenzó a darse una idea de por qué Byakuya era como era con Rukia, y por qué en los días que él permaneció en la casa, el capitán había sido tan hosco con él. Ya lo entendía, y no regresaría a Karakura sin asegurarse de dejar a Rukia en buenas manos.

Al final Rukia había practicado la coreografía supervisada por Ichigo, quien a pesar de no entender mucho sobre danza, le daba su opinión acorde a las indicaciones que ella le había encomendado que le señalara. A la tarde, en los terrenos de la Decimotercera División, el capitán Ukitake abrió el _Senkaimon_ para que Ichigo pudiera irse. Sin embargo, Ichigo había ido a la Sexta División para conversar con Byakuya.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó el capitán al verlo, quien estaba entrando en su oficina. —Creía que hoy regresabas al mundo de los vivos.

—Byakuya, sé lo que sucede entre tú y Rukia.

El rostro de Byakuya se horrorizó.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo?

—Rukia habló conmigo.

—No hables de eso aquí —se adelantó a decir Byakuya—. Si tienes algo para decir puedes entrar en mi oficina.

La seriedad de Ichigo inmutó a Byakuya.

—Seré breve —aclaró el joven—. Sólo no quiero que Rukia sufra por culpa de tus leyes. Byakuya, no hagas que Rukia se ilusione en vano.

Ichigo dio un paso al frente, enfrentando al capitán sin escrúpulos y con tenacidad.

—No me importa si ustedes son o no son hermanos, ella tiene una imagen de ti que no logrará cambiar fácilmente. Si la decepcionas, Rukia sufrirá mucho.

—No necesito que nadie me dé lecciones de moral —se defendió Byakuya con tono áspero—. Entiendo que hayas tenido que intervenir una vez entre Rukia y yo y que has hecho que me ablandara —frunció el ceño, como apesadumbrado por reconocer aquello—, pero la forma en que te diriges a mí no es la correcta. Soy un hombre, conozco mi lugar.

La mirada consternada de Ichigo se amilanó, escuchó atentamente al capitán.

—Kurosaki Ichigo, yo no tengo conocimiento de lo que hablas con Rukia, pero puedo asegurar que no conoces ni la mitad de nuestra relación. Sólo agradeceré tu preocupación por ella y dejaré que la visites si ella lo desea. Desde que Rukia ingresó en la familia Kuchiki ha estado siempre en buenas manos. Pese a mis equivocaciones y desobediencias como noble, he sido siempre un hombre de honor. No tendrías que preocuparte.

Su contestación fue terminante e Ichigo intentó creer en esas palabras. Se tomó unos segundos para pensar, pero sólo se limitó a asentir con toda la confianza posible que pudiera tenerle a Byakuya y a marcharse de la división. Sólo esperaba que Byakuya no decepcionara a su amiga.

Tras las palabras declaradas, el mismo Byakuya pareció incrédulo de sí mismo. No se sentía inmutado, sino atribulado, pues había caído en la cuenta de que su nueva relación con Rukia estaba yendo lejos, y no por los hechos que sucedieran entre él y ella, sino porque el asunto había llegado a oídos de terceros. No le agradaba en absoluto que Kurosaki estuviese al tanto de las circunstancias, pero enseguida entendió que era natural que Rukia hablara de sus asuntos personales con amigos íntimos.

Sin embargo, lo que más había sorprendido a Byakuya fue el hecho de sentirse superado a sí mismo. La contestación que le dio a Ichigo fue lo que le dio consciencia de que estaba empezando a actuar conforme a sus emociones y de manera natural, como si poco a poco empezase a desligarse de sus propios prejuicios y a razonar sin restricciones morales. Sentía que podía separar las limitaciones y los deseos en su mente y de esa manera intercalarlos entre sí, ordenadamente, sin volverse paranoico. Supo que sería capaz de entender los hechos y encontrar la solución a su locura sin tener que atenerse a las sujeciones de la clase y a los dogmas aristocráticos, que tan arraigados estaban a su forma de pensar.

Sólo necesitaba tiempo. Decidió pedirle a Rukia que no hablara con nadie más sobre ellos dos.

Luego de que Ichigo y Rukia se despidieran en el _Senkaimon_ abierto en la Decimotercera División, el capitán Ukitake felicitó a la joven por la reciente invitación de la Academia de Danza para que participara en el próximo festival. El capitán le convidó un té y ambos bebieron en uno de los corredores del parque de la división mientras charlaban sobre los festivales que solía organizar la clase noble.

—Usted puede venir si quiere, capitán —le ofreció Rukia muy amable.

—Oh, pero qué honor —sonrió Jûshirô—. Estoy seguro de que será algo encantador.

El capitán Ukitake pareció recordar algo grato, pues Rukia vio en su rostro una mirada lozana, que la hacía sentir en casa.

—A Kaien le habría encantado ir a verte —susurró—, a su esposa le gustaban mucho esas cosas.

Rukia se sonrojó levemente y acompañó a su capitán en la sonrisa y en la calidez del recuerdo. Como era el día de descanso de Rukia, la joven vestía un kimono de uso diario.

—¿Usted cree? —preguntó con timidez.

—Claro.

Ukitake no dejó de sonreír. Aunque no dijo nada más, Rukia entendió que el capitán estaba recordando a su fallecido teniente con cariño. Siempre que Rukia pensaba en él su corazón se llenaba de calidez y gratitud.

"_Kaien-dono…"_ —pensó con una agradable sensación que la reconfortó.

Y de repente pensó en Byakuya, y un inquieto deseo de verlo la acosó hasta el punto de desear irse cuanto antes de su división y regresar a la casa.

Sin embargo, al volver a su hogar, Byakuya no estaba.

—Sumiko-san —se dirigió a una de las empleadas de la casa—, ¿sabes dónde está nii-sama?

—No, Rukia-sama —contestó ésta, dejando de pasar el plumero por una de las mesas bajas—. No he visto al capitán desde la mañana. Tal vez esté en el Club de Caligrafía, tengo entendido que va allí dos veces al mes.

Antes de que Rukia alcanzara a contestar, la puerta de la sala principal se abrió y Byakuya entró en la casa. Sin querer le dirigió a Rukia una mirada cálida, pero al percatarse de la presencia de una de las empleadas de la casa, se marchó por un corredor.

A Rukia se le estremeció el corazón al ver cómo él la había mirado, y enseguida fue tras él. Sumiko, la empleada de la casa, observó anonadada cómo Rukia había salido corriendo a la llegada de su hermano.

Byakuya sabía que Rukia lo había seguido, por lo que dejó la puerta de la habitación donde practicaba caligrafía abierta. Las paredes y los _fusumas_ emanaban un aroma delicioso y amaderado, que a las pocas personas que tenían el privilegio de entrar allí les encantaba.

El sonido seco y adusto de la puerta corriéndose en cierre no fue necesario para saber que Rukia buscaba estar a solas con él, pues conocía el _reiatsu_ de su hermana como a la palma de su mano y lo reconocía aunque estuviera a mil kilómetros de distancia. Hasta se daba ideas de qué color y qué aroma tendría su presión espiritual, que le parecía hermosa sólo por pertenecerle a ella.

—Nii-sama… —balbuceó Rukia.

Él estaba preparando los tinteros y el pergamino sobre el _tatami_.

—¿Cómo ha ido tu día? —preguntó Byakuya a modo de réplica, mientras escogía los frascos de un anaquel.

—Bien. Ichigo ya ha regresado al mundo de los vivos —comentó ella entusiasmada.

De repente Byakuya la sintió a sus espaldas, y ella acarició delicadamente uno de sus dedos.

—Estamos solos, nii-sama…

Su voz fue dulce, pero a Byakuya lo sacudió. Tanto, que un frasco de tinta casi se le cayó al suelo. No había caído en la cuenta de que ya no habría visitas en la casa durante algún tiempo, y lo conmovió saber que podría pasar el tiempo con Rukia sin tener que estar escondiéndose en su propio hogar.

—Es verdad —dijo, observando un frasco de color púrpura—. Rukia, será mejor que no hables con nadie más sobre esto.

—¿Sobre qué? —resopló ella con voz suave. Estaba demasiado emocionada por poder compartir más tiempo con Byakuya ahora que en la casa sólo estarían ellos dos, pues los empleados de la casa sólo hacían sus tareas y rara vez interrumpían a los amos.

—Sobre nosotros.

Aquella palabra sonaba tan bella en la voz de él.

—No me agrada que Kurosaki Ichigo esté al tanto de nuestra situación —confesó—, pero entiendo tu amistad con él y no diré nada. Aun así, quisiera que por el momento esto quede sólo entre nosotros dos.

Rukia no podía creer que Byakuya hablara con tanta seguridad. Hacía apenas unas pocas noches él se reprimía a toda costa, incluso minutos después de besarla y de confesarle lo que sentía por ella. Era como si Byakuya fuera otro, o era como si hubiera vuelto a ser él; centrado, seguro, puntual. ¿De dónde había sacado esa repentina determinación de continuar con la nueva relación? ¿De cómo no tembló, atemorizado, al momento en que ella acarició su mano como las veces anteriores?

¿Acaso Renji…? Cierto. Renji. Él también estaba al tanto de todo.

—Nii-sama, Renji también…

—Lo sé. Supongo que nadie más aparte de él y Kurosaki Ichigo saben algo sobre esto, ¿verdad?

En silencio, Rukia intentó rememorar si había conversado con alguien más sobre el asunto. A pesar de las constantes burlas de Rangiku Matsumoto, no había hablado con ella sobre sus sentimientos hacia Byakuya. Se cercioró rápidamente de que nadie más lo sabía.

—Así es. Nadie más —le respondió.

Byakuya pasó por su lado sin decir nada, y Rukia lo vio encaminarse hacia donde había colocado los tinteros y el pergamino.

—Ven —le dijo Byakuya.

El hombre se arrodilló sobre el _tatami_ y comenzó a mojar los pinceles en la tinta. Tenía un aura de majestuosidad y omnipresencia que Rukia no tardó en adorar, sintiéndose torpe y vulgar ante la magnificencia que desperdigaba su hermano. Era como estar observando a un rey, a un sabio, y no se sintió a la altura.

Aunque sí se sintió honrada, pues nunca había presenciado a Byakuya practicar la caligrafía. Rukia se arrodilló del otro lado del pergamino y lo observó, con intriga y maravillada.

—Nunca presencié una sesión de caligrafía de nii-sama —musitó—. Es emocionante…

No pudo contener la alegría en su voz, pues ver a su hermano desarrollando una destreza tan fina y emblemática la hacía experimentar sensaciones parecidas a las que le otorgaba la música o la lectura. Era exquisito; en ese momento sintió que no había cosa más asombrosa que contemplar a Byakuya con el pincel en la mano.

Observó su mano empuñándolo. Inmediatamente lo deificó en sus pensamientos.

—Toma el otro pincel —le indicó Byakuya, y Rukia salió de su embelesamiento.

—¿Q-Qué? —farfulló. —Yo no sé hacer caligrafía…

—Yo te enseñaré.

Byakuya miró a su hermana, inspirándole cercanía y confianza. El deseo de enseñarle algo que siempre había formado parte de su vida era tan apremiante como enloquecedor. De hecho, se había imaginado muchas veces enseñándole a Rukia cómo trazar los _kanjis_ en el papel de arroz, mientras la veía leyendo en los corredores del jardín o tomando el té durante la tarde, vestida con kimonos preciosos y con el rostro lleno de inocencia que en el otoño los pétalos del cerezo se encargaban de acariciar.

Rukia tomó el pincel y tras las indicaciones de Byakuya, _"fabulosamente explicadas"_, empezó a dibujar sus primeras líneas.

"_Lo estás haciendo mal"_, _"no sujetes el pincel así"_, _"esa línea nace en la izquierda"_, _"no debes hacerlo tan grande"_.

—Eso parece una nube.

La sonrisa leve en el rostro de Byakuya no se pudo contener. Rukia era pésima para las formas.

Pero Rukia no se amilanó, se propuso terminar de dibujar los _kanjis_ que Byakuya le había enseñado y juró convertirse en una diestra del arte hasta llegar al nivel de su hermano.

—No creo que llegues a mi nivel —profirió Byakuya con un ligero tono sarcástico.

No se dio cuenta de que incluso le gustaba jugar a las competencias con ella.

Rukia se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada.

—Eso lo veremos. Dentro de… cien años.

Byakuya volvió a sonreír, y Rukia rió. Cuando ella estuvo a punto de dibujar un nuevo _kanji_, la mano suave de Byakuya acarició la suya, con la que sujetaba el pincel. En una milésima de segundo él había llegado a su lado. Se colocó a sus espaldas, y el calor de su cuerpo sobre el de ella la hizo tambalear. En unos cuantos movimientos, Byakuya guió la mano de Rukia sobre el pergamino y terminó por dibujar un _kanji_ prodigioso.

_Ai._

Al caer en la cuenta de lo que su hermano había escrito, la joven se conmovió inmensamente. Los dos habían trazado la palabra amor con sus manos.

Era así como los dos culminaban sumiéndose en rituales de besos y caricias desaforados. Las sesiones de caligrafía continuaron, también las prácticas de baile de Rukia. Cualquier excusa era buena para terminar revolcados en los pisos y _futones_ de la casa haciendo lo que siempre querían hacer. Algunas veces los kimonos se manchaban con la tinta, y algunas veces Byakuya pintaba con sus dedos en el vientre de Rukia los _kanjis_ de su nombre.

_Noche blanca._

Rukia se sacudía y enseguida se balanceaba encima de él.

Cuando Byakuya se tomaba baños en el jacuzzi de su cuarto de baño personal, había días en los que Rukia lo asaltaba y se hundía entre la espuma con él haciendo que su hermano se enojara, porque era una situación demasiado comprometedora y porque los empleados de la casa podrían descubrirlos.

A pesar de las disculpas reiteradas de Rukia que iban a parar en nada, puesto que seguía buscándolo entre la espuma y las aguas una y otra vez, los enojos de Byakuya duraban minutos una vez que sentía la piel de su hermana cerniéndose a su cintura y entibiándolo a temperaturas que ni el agua fría lograba aplacar.

A veces pasaba una hora sin que salieran del baño.

Una noche, a principios de agosto, una carta emitida por Hakufô Suishigan llegó a la mansión Kuchiki.

_Estimado Kuchiki Byakuya; Kuchiki Rukia: por la presente se les_

_comunica a ambos que el Presidente de la Corte Nobiliaria de la_

_Sociedad de de Almas, Suishigan Hakufô, ha dictaminado la concertación_

_de una reunión __**con motivo de urgencia**__, con el propósito de_

_discutir la declinación de Kuchiki Rukia a contraer nupcias con el futuro_

_heredero del clan, Suishigan Iten, de manera negligente y_

_pertinaz. Se los espera el día 8 de agosto en los aposentos de la __familia Suishigan._

_Saludos cordiales; Suishigan Yuko._

Sólo una mirada entre ambos bastó para concebir la gravedad de la situación. Habían pasado largas semanas jugando a los amantes secretos. ¿Era hora de admitir la verdad y enfrentarse a la realidad?

* * *

_*Al parecer no es Izuru, sino Iduru, tal como se oficializó en uno de los Data Book. De todos modos, prefiero poner Izuru porque así lo vi la primera vez y creo que todos recordamos a este teniente como Izuru y no como Iduru n_n__._

_Sin más que decir, agradezco mucho la paciencia que me tienen y AMO sus hermosas reviews, que son lo que me motivan a escribir con mucho amor esta historia :D ¡Besos! ¡Y feliz primavera!_

_Natali._


End file.
